Inside Out
by Huzzr
Summary: Harry spóźnił się ratując Ginny, a Tom po pięćdziesięciu latach odzyskał upragnioną wolność. Wszystko komplikuje się, gdy ta dwójka odkrywa, czym jest łącząca ich więź – i ku rozpaczy Harry'ego, sprawy mają się gorzej, niż śmiałby nawet myśleć. HP/TMR, rating może ulec zmianie
1. Proces

**UWAGA: **Pisane do szuflady, najczęściej podczas średnio ciekawych wykładów. Kanon kończy się na drugim tomie, a po nim następuje radosna twórczość własna - w której zapewne będą pojawiać się błędy, za co z góry przepraszam.

betowała **misqa **:)

* * *

><p>– Rozdział Pierwszy –<p>

*  
><strong>Proces<strong>

Ciało bazyliszka z głośnym hukiem runęło na kamienną posadzkę, a głuche tąpnięcie odbiło się echem od wysokich filarów Komnaty. Chwilę później zawtórował mu brzdęk żelaza, gdy splamiony krwią miecz Godryka Gryffindora wysunął się ze śliskich od potu dłoni Harry'ego.

Czując, jak serce wciąż wali mu w piersi, na wpół przytomnie, dopadł bladej jak płótno Ginny, desperacko próbując ją podnieść. I chociaż jego prawe ramię krwawiło obficie, a sam trząsł się jak w febrze, to ani na chwilę nie przestawał myśleć o niej, zimnej i ciężkiej jak ołów. _Ona nie mogła umrzeć._

– Ginny, obudź się!

– Za późno, Harry... – Gdzieś za nim rozległ się melodyjny głos Toma Riddle'a, który stał oparty o kolumnę, obserwując jego poczynania. – Ona jest już martwa.

– Nie! – głos Harry'ego brzmiał ochryple, gdy ostatkiem sił szarpnął bezwładną Ginny, czując, jak łzy przesłaniają mu widok. – NIE!

W tym momencie nastąpił huk eksplozji, a Komnata zadrżała, gdy siła wybuchu rozsadziła jedną ze ścian. Pomieszczenie wypełnił rozbłysk czerwonego światła, stłumiony przez tuman pyłu. Ostatnim, co Harry zobaczył, była zaskoczona twarz Toma Riddle'a – a potem nie było już nic, poza bezkresną ciemnością.

* * *

><p><em>Ona się już nie obudzi, Harry.<em>

Psychiczny ból, towarzyszący złemu wspomnieniu, wyrwał go z objęć koszmaru. Pierwszym co poczuł, był nieprzyjemny chłód mokrej poduszki, a zaraz po nim – drażniący nozdrza zapach skrzydła szpitalnego. A więc był cały i zdrowy, z dala od Komnaty Tajemnic... Poruszył się z trudem, powstrzymując się jednak przed otwarciem oczu. Czekająca na zewnątrz rzeczywistość, mglista i niepewna, mogła okazać się jeszcze gorsza od snu.

Ginny... co się stało z Ginny?

– Panie Potter?

Czyjaś chłodna dłoń dotknęła jego rozgrzanego czoła, a Harry drgnął, momentalnie otwierając oczy. Rozmazane plamy powoli ułożyły się w pochylającą się tuż nad nim ciemną sylwetkę, a nieprzytomny umysł zdołał rozpoznać głos profesor McGonagall.

– T-Tom... Tom Riddle! – wyjąkał ochryple, unosząc się na łokciu. Ktoś przytrzymywał go za ramię. – On, on... dziennik... bazyliszek...Ginny...

– Panie Potter, proszę się uspokoić. Jest pan bezpieczny, wszystko jest pod kontrolą. – Zazwyczaj surowy głos zastępcy dyrektora był tym razem łagodny. – Spał pan przez dwa dni.

Harry przełknął ślinę, gorączkowo wkładając znalezione po omacku okulary. Wspomnienia z Komnaty Tajemnic powracały jak bolesne smagnięcia batem, wypłukując z niego resztki sennej nieświadomości. Ratując siebie, zabił Ginny. Siostrę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Państwo Weasley zawsze traktowali go jak rodzonego syna, a on zwyczajnie pozwolił umrzeć ich córce, dając Voldemortowi... Jego żołądkiem targnęły mdłości, na szczęście profesor McGonagall wykazała się refleksem, transmutując jego kołdrę w miskę.

Uporanie się z torsjami zajęło mu dobrych parę minut. Wymiotował i wymiotował, nie mogąc opanować drżenia – aż nie było już niczego, poza tępym bólem żołądka i gorzkim posmakiem żółci w ustach. Gdy opadł z sił, miska zniknęła odebrana przez madame Pomfrey, a chwilę później podano mu eliksir.

– Panie Potter – wicedyrektorka westchnęła, gdy Harry w końcu usiadł, bezwładnie opierając się o zagłówek łóżka. – Nikt pana nie wini za śmierć uczennicy. Państwo Weasley chcą zobaczyć się z panem, co więcej – zachował się pan naprawdę szlachetnie, stając w obronie całego Hogwartu.

Harry nie odpowiedział, zaciskając mokre od potu dłonie na pościeli. Po całym tym koszmarze rozumienie przychodziło mu z trudem, wciąż nie chciał dopuścić do świadomości tego, co się stało. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś wyssał z niego wszystkie siły życiowe, pozostawiając go, wyczerpanego, na dnie. Słowa zdawały się docierać z bardzo daleka, a on sam nie był nawet pewien, kto jest ich adresatem.

– P-pani profesor...– zdołał w końcu odnaleźć swój głos, jakkolwiek dużo go to kosztowało – Gdzie jest profesor Dumbledore? Co się stało z Riddle'em? On.. wyszedł z pamiętnika.

Profesor McGonagall zawahała się, jak gdyby zastanawiając się, jak dużo może powiedzieć.

– Dyrektor jest teraz w Ministerstwie Magii, wróci przed końcem semestru. Toma Riddle'a czeka proces przed Wizengamotem – odparła dyplomatycznie, najwyraźniej nie chcąc zbytnio zagłębiać się w szczegóły. – Pan Riddle został złapany na gorącym uczynku, więc, jak sądzę, czeka go Azkaban.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, choć sam nie wiedział, co dokładnie było w tym dziwnego. Słowa profesor Mcgonagall brzmiały w jego uszach nieprawdopodobnie, żeby nie powiedzieć: surrealistycznie. _Pan Riddle _w jego świadomości nie miał formy rzeczywistej. Bo czy wspomnienie młodego Voldemorta, przez pięćdziesiąt lat zamknięte w starym pamiętniku, mogło być człowiekiem?

Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

– Nie będę jednak ukrywać tego przed panem, panie Potter. Został pan wezwany na proces w charakterze świadka.

* * *

><p>To zadziwiające, jak niewiele zmienił się świat Czarodziejów w ciągu ostatnich pięćdziesięciu lat. Ktoś mógłby założyć, że w czasie tak długiego okresu powinna nastąpić jakaś rewolucja. <em>I nastąpiła, <em>pomyślał sarkastycznie, obojętnie obserwując zgromadzonych na piedestale członków Wizengamotu. _Świat skoncentrował się na cudownym Chłopcu, Który Przeżył._

– Dość! – zagrzmiał Korneliusz Knot, przykładając koniec różdżki do gardła.

Chaos, jaki rozpętał się w sali pod wpływem zgorzałej dyskusji, zaczął powoli przycichać. Niezadowoleni czarodzieje siadali z powrotem na swoich miejscach, łypiąc na siebie spode łba. Tu i ówdzie ktoś jeszcze mruczał pod nosem, a ktoś inny ostentacyjnie poprawiał swoją szatę, jednak uwaga większości zgromadzonych na sali osób skupiła się na Ministrze.

– Thomasie Marvolo Riddle, Rada postanowiła udzielić ci możliwości obrony – oświadczył sucho Knot, ignorując oburzone szepty. – Pozostaniesz jednak pod wpływem Veritaserum.

Riddle nie poruszył się, z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem przyglądając się zgromadzonym. W sali, poza szmerem rozmów, słychać było zgrzyt piór protokolantów, starających się nie uronić żadnego szczegółu rozprawy. Ten nieszczęsny proces trwał już dwa miesiące – powodując coraz to głębsze spory i poróżniając rzesze zgromadzonych.

Skierował wzrok w stronę Albusa Dumbledore'a, który przez cały ten czas obserwował go uważnie. Chłodne, niebieskie oczy odpowiedziały na spojrzenie zza okularów-połówek, choć twarz dyrektora pozostała niewzruszona. Tom uśmiechnął się, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, zanim głos z powrotem zabrał Minister.

– Podać Veritaserum.

Uzdrowicielka i dwaj wezwani urzędnicy podeszli do jego krzesła, wykonując polecenie. Nie zaprotestował. Z chłodną godnością przyjął przepisowe trzy krople eliksiru, którego gorycz wkrótce zaatakowała cały jego przełyk.

– Eliksir został zaaplikowany o godzinie drugiej trzydzieści trzy – poinformował urzędnik, a rząd piór sprawozdawców natychmiast ruszył do pracy – przez Bartholomeę Sandwick, starszego uzdrowiciela szpitala świętego Munga i Mistrza Eliksirów pierwszego stopnia.

Riddle poruszył się, gdy moc Veritaserum zaczęła wypełniać jego umysł, nienawykły do ataku. Jego magia zadrżała, ujarzmiona magicznymi okowami na nadgarstkach, a on sam mocniej zacisnął dłonie na metalowych oparciach krzesła. Pozostał jednak spokojny – z każdym podaniem przyzwyczajał się do eliksiru, nie pozwalając umysłowi na zbędne uzewnętrznienie. Prawda i kłamstwo, jakkolwiek zgeneralizowane, pozostawały zawsze w sferze imponderabiliów. Były pojęciami czysto subiektywnymi, a Tom umiał to wykorzystać – o czym zapewne wiedział również Albus Dumbledore.

– Thomasie Marvolo Riddle, czy przyznajesz się do zabójstwa Ginewry Weasley z wykorzystaniem czarnomagicznego artefaktu w postaci pamiętnika?

– Nie – głos oskarżonego był cichy i spokojny, jak gdyby nie troszczył się o to, czy zostanie usłyszany. Parę osób na sali poruszyło się niespokojnie. Riddle kontynuował: – Magia tego artefaktu pozostaje niezależna. Jej zadaniem jest wessanie siły życiowej czarodzieja lub mugola, który spróbuje z niej skorzystać, by nadać kształt temu, co kryje się w jej wnętrzu.

– To absurd! – dało się słyszeć z dalszych rzędów, za Korneliuszem Knotem. - Veritaserum nie działa!

– Cisza! – zagrzmiał Minister, patrząc spode łba na Dumbledore'a, którego brwi były lekko uniesione. Chrząknął. – Rada dopuszcza możliwość nieumyślnego zabójstwa za pośrednictwem żywego obiektu magicznego. Przeciwko temu przemawia jednak fakt, że oskarżony miał bezpośredni kontakt pisemny z ofiarą, który zdaniem Rady, zawierał element umyślnej manipulacji. Czy oskarżony przyznaje się do wywierania wpływu na ofiarę?

– Tak – odparł beznamiętnie dziedzic Slytherina, mierząc chłodnym spojrzeniem ławę przysięgłych. – Nalegałem, by Ginewra Weasley opowiedziała mi o współczesnych jej czasach i historii Harry'ego Pottera.

Rozległy się mniej lub bardziej triumfalne szmery, a parę osób wskazało na niego otwartymi dłońmi, jakby na potwierdzenie wcześniej wyrażonych opinii. Knot ponownie chrząknął zirytowany, czekając, aż wszystkie zeznania zostaną skrzętnie zapisane. Dumbledore poruszył się, jakby miał zamiar się wtrącić, ale po chwili namysłu zrezygnował, z powrotem rozluźniając się w fotelu.

Tom obserwował go, analizując wszystko, co zobaczył i zaobserwował w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy. Od samego początku miał świadomość, że to gra jeden na jednego. Dumbledore był dobrym manipulantem i wiedział aż za dużo - w tym również o Horkruksach. I z całą pewnością zamierzał wykorzystać swoją wiedzę.

Problem polegał na tym, że Tom również był dobrym graczem. Był spostrzegawczy i nie miał skrupułów przed wykorzystaniem słabych punktów przeciwnika. A największą słabością Albusa Dumbledore'a był jego autorytet – powód zazdrości połowy Wizengamotu i samego Ministra Magii.

Zabawne, jak daleko potrafią posunąć się ludzie pragnący za wszelką cenę zdyskredytować rywala.

– Thomasie Marvolo Riddle, Rada żąda od ciebie streszczenia całej korespondencji z Ginewrą Molly Weasley, bez pominięcia ani jednego szczegółu.

Wyrwany z krótkiego zamyślenia, niemal przewrócił oczami, z irytacją uświadamiając sobie bezsensowność tego żądania. W ciągu tego lata monotonnie powtarzana treść rozmów z Ginny zdążyła wyryć mu się w pamięci – podobnie zresztą jak wszystkim obecnym na sali. Na jego wargach pojawił się krzywy uśmiech.

– Jak już wcześniej wspominałem – zaczął, przekrzywiając głowę na bok – moja korespondencja z Ginewrą Weasley rozpoczęła się na początku października, tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego drugiego roku.

* * *

><p>Harry nie potrafił powiedzieć, ile razy w ciągu tych wakacji był przesłuchiwany. Raz za razem wzywano go do tej samej sali przesłuchań, na czwartym piętrze, gdzie ci sami czarodzieje przez kilka godzin zadawali mu, jedno po drugim, wciąż te same pytania.<p>

Jak wyglądał bazyliszek? Co powiedział Tom Riddle? Gdzie stałeś? Co robiłeś? Co on robił?

Miał tego wszystkiego serdecznie dosyć. Przestał dbać o to, co i o czym mówi, byle tylko wszyscy dookoła zostawili go w spokoju. Nie chciał, nie mógł i wciąż nie potrafił z nikim o tym rozmawiać – zwłaszcza, że przez cały ten czas nikt nawet nie raczył odpowiedzieć na jego pytania.

Największy żal czuł jednak do Dumbledore'a, który od wydarzeń w Komnacie Tajemnic wciąż nie zaszczycił go rozmową. Harry spodziewał się, że po tym wszystkim, co zrobił, dyrektor będzie pierwszą osobą, która wyjaśni mu, co się stało. Zamiast tego całe wakacje spędził w Dziurawym Kotle, pod stałą „opieką" Ministerstwa, a z powodu ciągnących się w nieskończoność przesłuchań nie mógł pojawić się na pogrzebie. Czuł się z tym koszmarnie.

– Panie Potter, został pan wezwany w charakterze świadka na dzisiejszą rozprawę – poinformowała go pulchna czarownica nazwiskiem Swinburne, zamykając jego akta. – Proszę się stawić na piątym piętrze za... – zerknęła na zegar – siedemnaście minut. To wszystko.

Harry zdobył się jedynie na oschłe „do widzenia" i biorąc swoją kurtkę z oparcia krzesła, skierował się ku drzwiom. Dopiero, gdy te zamknęły się za nim, dotarł do niego właściwy sens jej słów – aż przystanął na środku korytarza, zdumiony tym, co usłyszał. _Został pan wezwany na dzisiejszą rozprawę sądową._ Zamrugał, opierając się dłonią o zimną, marmurową ścianę.

Wszystkie te ministerialne procedury zdążyły uśpić jego umysł, swoją bezkresną monotonią wypierając realizm wydarzeń. Im częściej odpowiadał na pytania, tym mniej tak naprawdę myślał – bardziej skupiając się na uciążliwej konieczności powtarzania w kółko tego samego. Teraz jednak zamglony obraz zaczynał na powrót odzyskiwać ostrość kolorów, a Harry poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze.

Po raz pierwszy od _dwóch miesięcy _spotka Dumbledore'a. Pierwszy raz od śmierci Ginny zobaczy Toma Riddle'a.

Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że widmo z pamiętnika nie zostało natychmiast unicestwione? Wspomnienie przystojnego chłopca, uczesanego zgodnie z modą panującą w latach trzydziestych, było dla niego równie nierealne, co lekcje historii magii. A potem nagle dotarł do niego przytłaczający absurd sytuacji, w której miał nieszczęście brać udział. Przecież to był Voldemort!

– Zgubiłeś się, synu? – Podskoczył, obracając się na pięcie, gdy czyjaś dłoń dotknęła jego ramienia. Za nim stał starszy czarodziej o dobrodusznej twarzy, będący zapewne pracownikiem Ministerstwa.

– N-nie – odpowiedział szybko, poprawiając grzywkę, by upewnić się, że blizna jest niewidoczna. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że oczekują go w sali rozpraw. – Przepraszam, która jest godzina?

– Za piętnaście siódma – odparł czarodziej, wskazując podbródkiem na wiszący nieopodal zegar. – A można wiedzieć, chłopcze...

Harry nie dał mu dokończyć, w pośpiechu rzucając „dziękuję" i pędem puszczając się w dół korytarza, do wind.

Ostatnimi czasy był mocno roztargniony.

* * *

><p>– Nie jestem winny śmierci mojego ojca – syknął Riddle, z trudem ukrywając nienawiść do Dumbledore'a. – Myli mnie pan, profesorze, z Lordem Voldemortem. To, kim się stałem, również jest jego zasługą. Jestem tylko częścią duszy rozerwanej w momencie morderstwa.<p>

Słowa, których był zmuszony użyć w swojej obronie, doprowadzały go do furii. Fakt, że przez pięćdziesiąt lat egzystował w formie bezcielesnej, był zadrą w jego dumie – i tak już mocno nadszarpniętej przez Harry'ego Pottera.

Kiedy wreszcie uda mu się zwycięsko zamknąć ten proces, odpłaci się im wszystkim pięknem za nadobne. Nikt tym razem nie stanie mu na drodze, a stary bałamutnik wraz ze swoim Złotym Chłopcem jako pierwsi pożegnają się z tym światem. Nie ostanie się nikt, kto będzie śmiał się sprzeciwić – włączając w to jego starsze „ja", którego Tom nie zamierzał oszczędzić.

– Cisza! Oskarżony nie ma prawa odzywać się niepytany! – Knot, wyraźnie zdenerwowany, stuknął młotkiem sędziowskim.

W tej chwili zaskrzypiały otwierane drzwi, a donośny głos sekretarza obwieścił przybycie świadka. Na dźwięk słów „Harry James Potter" zapadła nienaturalna cisza, a oczy wszystkich obecnych skierowały się w stronę wrót. Jedynie dziedzic Slytherina nie obrócił się, choć jego oczy wyraźnie pociemniały.

– Wprowadzić świadka - odezwał się ostatecznie Korneliusz Knot, prostując się.

Tom usłyszał za sobą echo kroków, gdy Potter w milczeniu zbliżył się do krzesła obok, które – w przeciwieństwie do jego własnego – było zwykłym niemagicznym meblem. Dopiero gdy usiadł, Riddle zdecydował się odwrócić głowę w bok, by napotykać spojrzenie zielonych oczu Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

Harry, jak na swoje trzynaście lat, prezentował się mizernie. Blada twarz i ciemnie cienie pod oczami zdradzały, że w ostatnim czasie nie spał zbyt spokojnie. Mimo to zaciśnięte usta i całkowicie zimne spojrzenie sugerowały determinację - nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego, na co Riddle uśmiechnął się lekko. Typowy Gryfon.

– Czy jesteś Harrym Jamesem Potterem? – zagrzmiał z piedestału Minister, mierząc ich surowym spojrzeniem.

– Tak – odparł Harry, odwracając się od niego w stronę Wizengamotu. Ścisnął dłonie na podołku, najwyraźniej, mimo woli walki, nie czując się komfortowo.

– Czy potwierdzasz, że w dniu dwudziestego czwartego maja, roku tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego trzeciego, byłeś świadkiem śmierci Ginewry Molly Weasley, która miała miejsce na terenie szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart?

– Tak – głos Złotego Chłopca zabrzmiał obojętnie, z czego można było wywnioskować, że zdążył się przyzwyczaić do pytań tego rodzaju.

Tom obserwował go w milczeniu, nie zwracając uwagi na toczący się proces. Ten przeciętny dzieciak, w trzy razy za dużych na niego mugolskich ubraniach, miał być największym wrogiem i solą w oku Lorda Voldemorta? Nawet biorąc pod uwagę powiedzenie o cichej wodzie, Tom szczerze wątpił w jakąkolwiek jego nadzwyczajność.

A jednak w tym wszystkim było coś niecodziennego. Potter, dotychczas nie popisawszy się intelektem, o sile nie wspominając – z jakiegoś powodu był chroniony przez Dumbledore'a. To, że pozostawał pionkiem w grze starca, było bardziej, niż oczywiste. Ale miał też pewne podejrzenia, że kryło się pod tym coś jeszcze.

– ...wtedy we wnętrzu tiary przydziału pojawiła się rękojeść miecza. Był to miecz Godryka Gryffindora, srebrny, ozdobiony trzema czerwonymi rubinami – głos Harry'ego był wyprany z emocji, gdy po raz kolejny odtwarzał swoją wersję wydarzeń. Słuchano go teraz w ciszy.

Jak to możliwe, że jego moc została złamana przez ledwie roczne niemowlę? Nawet mimo szerokiej wiedzy magicznej, Tom nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Była to interesująca zagadka do rozwiązania, która wymagała od niego przedsięwzięcia pewnych środków. Najpierw jednak musiał wygrać ten irytujący proces i pozbyć się krępujących jego magię okowów.

– Pan pozwoli, Ministrze? – rozległ się śpiewny, kobiecy głos, gdy tylko Harry skończył. – Jestem zmuszona zgłosić pewne, ważne zastrzeżenia.

Oderwał wzrok od Harry'ego, z lekko uniesionymi brwiami kierując go w stronę niskiej, krępej czarownicy, która teraz stała po prawicy Knota. Tom zauważył ją wcześniej – ciężko było przeoczyć jej wściekle różowe szaty, nie wspominając o wyjątkowo tandetnej kokardzie zdobiącej siwe, krótkie loczki. Dotychczas jednak pozostawała w cieniu, od czasu do czasu tylko się uśmiechając.

– Rada udziela głosu Dolores Jane Umbridge, starszemu sekretarzowi Ministra.

Umbridge skinęła głową i wyprostowała się, nawet przez chwilę nie przestając się uśmiechać.

– Sądzę, że zeznania pana Pottera nie mogą zostać rozpatrzone – zaśpiewała, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego, jak gdyby ten miał pięć lat. – Według prawa, niepełnoletnim czarodziejom do lat szesnastu nie może zostać zaaplikowany eliksir prawdy, który, jak wiadomo, jest konieczny przy przesłuchaniu świadków przestępstw pierwszego stopnia. Zgodzi się pan, Ministrze?

– Cóż, ja... tak, w istocie – wymruczał Knot, nerwowo poprawiając kołnierz swojej szaty. - Sądzę jednak, że w szczególnych okolicznościach...

– ...wymagana jest zgoda rodziców lub opiekunów oraz ich obecność na rozprawie – dokończyła starsza sekretarz, kończąc zdanie chrząknięciem. – Nie sądzę, by to było konieczne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że pan Riddle pozostaje pod wpływem silnego Veritaserum.

– Droga Dolores, jeśli mógłbym się wtrącić... Nierozsądnie byłoby opierać werdykt jedynie o zeznania oskarżonego – rozległ się głos Albusa Dumbledore'a, który wstał, skłaniając się lekko Ministrowi. – Prawda zawsze pozostaje kwestią subiektywną, niezależnie od mocy eliksiru.

– Dumbledore, nikt na tej sali nie ma prawa odzywać się niewywołany! – warknął Knot, rozdrażniony zignorowaniem swojego autorytetu.

– Ta ciekawa teoria, profesorze, nie ma odzwierciedlenia w zaakceptowanych przez Ministerstwo pracach naukowych – odparła słodko Umbridge, odwracając się przez ramię. – Ministrze, mam wrażenie, że ta sprawa dąży do obarczenia winą niewinnego chłopca, który sam padł ofiarą Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Czy to rozsądne oskarżać go o zbrodnie, których nie popełnił?

– Korneliuszu, mówimy o horkruksie Lorda Voldemorta– odparł Dumbledore głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, wspierając dłonie o blat. – Który, jak już wiemy, pozostanie przy życiu dopóki...

– Nonsens! – Knot ponownie uderzył młotkiem w aksamitną podstawkę, nie dając mu dokończyć. – Sami-Wiecie-Kto jest martwy od trzynastu lat, a przyczyna jego śmierci stoi tutaj, w tej sali i jest nią Harry Potter!

Tom uśmiechnął się, czując, jak szala zwycięstwa powoli zaczyna przechylać się na jego stronę.

Kimkolwiek była Dolores Umbridge, właśnie zasłużyła sobie na względy Czarnego Pana.

/


	2. Trzy strony szachownicy

**EDIT(edytowana notka odautorska):**

Witam wszystkich ponownie :) jak już wyjaśniłam w notce do rozdziału** piątego**, dość konkretna edycja **drugiego** jest wynikiem pewnych zmian we wcześniejszej konstrukcji opowiadania. Zapewniam, że to sytuacja jednorazowa - wszystkie następujące od tego momentu rozdziały będą po opublikowaniu trwały w formie nienaruszonej. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie ;)

Betowała absolutnie przewspaniała **misqa**, której bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za ogromną pomoc i wkład w Inside Out, a także za ogólnie dobre rozmowy dotyczące historii i nie tylko ;)

**Panno Mi – **dziękuję pięknie za tak rozbudowany, szczegółowy komentarz i wstyd mi, że jeszcze nie ustosunkowałam się do korekty i wskazówek. Zapewniam, że zrobię to w najbliższym czasie - oba rozdziały pójdą do edycji, mam nadzieję że już pod okiem bety. Na sam komentarz odpowiem pod koniec tygodnia w wiadomości prywatnej, gdy tylko zaliczę najgorsze dwa egzaminy, do których się przygotowuję.

Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz – bez bicia przyznam, że ostatnim razem pisałam opowiadanie solidne kilka lat temu. Jestem świadoma słabych stron tego tekstu i wiem, że pod względem stylistycznym nie jest z nim najlepiej. Mimo pewnej bezradności językowej, mam jednak nadzieję, że w miarę pisania styl będzie się rozwijał. Pracuję nad tym, ale do poziomu, do którego bym chciała dopiero muszę dojść.

**A teraz zapraszam!**

* * *

><p>-Rozdział Drugi-<p>

**Trzy strony szachownicy**

Harry otrzepał dżinsy i kurtkę z pyłu, po czym niezgrabnie wyszedł z kominka w Esach i Floresach. I tak na niewiele się to zdało, bo ubrania po Dudleyu zawsze wyglądały okropnie, więc trochę kurzu i sadzy nie robiło większej różnicy.

Schylił się na sekundę przed tym, jak kilka książek, wezwanych zaklęciem przez jednego z subiektów, przeleciało mu nad głową. W księgarni panował zgiełk, a ludzie tłoczyli się w każdym kącie, próbując jak najszybciej uporać się ze swoimi sprawami. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na Harry'ego, który szybko pomknął w stronę drzwi.

– Och, najmocniej przepraszam!

Obcy czarodziej zderzył się z nim, upuszczając stertę kociołków. Towarzyszył temu raniący uszy hałas, a kilka najbliżej stojących osób wzdrygnęło się i odskoczyło.

– P-proszę wybaczyć – wyjąkał oszołomiony Harry i pochylił się, by pomóc nieznajomemu.

– Nie trzeba, chłopcze, nie trzeba... Idź, idź, sam jestem sobie winien. Ostatnio zupełnie nie patrzę, jak chodzę!

Harry wyprostował się niepewnie. Gdy mężczyzna posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech, kiwnął głową i wyminął go, wydostając się na ulicę Pokątną. Na zewnątrz padało. Ludzie w pośpiechu przemykali po brukowanej ulicy, starając się omijać co większe kałuże. Niektórzy, stłoczeni ciasno pod markizami, czekali aż deszcz ustanie, a inni po prostu aportowali się ze sklepu do sklepu, by uniknąć przemoczenia.

Rozkojarzony, ruszył pośpiesznie w stronę Dziurawego Kotła, przysłaniając dłonią okulary. Szybko wyrzucił incydent z nieznanym czarodziejem z pamięci. Do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego pozostało kilka dni, więc magiczne centrum Londynu pełne było rodzin, które zakupy odłożyły na ostatnią chwilę. Sam przezornie zrobił swoje wcześniej, bo i tak nie miał co robić, gdy całymi dniami czekał na kolejne przesłuchania. Dziś odbyło się ostatnie – po dwóch miesiącach sprawa Riddle'a została wreszcie rozwiązana, a szesnastoletniego Czarnego Pana oczyszczono ze wszystkich zarzutów.

Na samo wspomnienie procesu złość i rozczarowanie przyprawiły go o mdłości. Wziął się jednak w garść, zabraniając sobie myślenia o tym – najgorsze lato jego życia nareszcie dobiegało końca, a on po wszystkim, co przeszedł, pragnął już tylko odpocząć. Najchętniej aportowałby się na jakiejś bezludnej wyspie i położył spać, nie niepokojony przez nikogo. Tymczasem w jego uszach wciąż dźwięczał brzdęk upuszczanych kociołków.

Westchnął, nie mogąc odpędzić się od wrażenia, że jest obserwowany. Żaden z przechodniów nie zwracał jednak na niego uwagi, więc doszedł do wniosku, że najpewniej to dzisiejsze zakończenie procesu i te nieszczęsne kociołki wytrąciły go z równowagi. Zaczynał powoli popadać w paranoję.

Minąwszy lodziarnię Floriana Fortescue, przecisnął się między dwiema czarownicami i wymruczał szybkie „przepraszam", prześlizgując się na tyły Dziurawego Kotła. Przed oczami miał już tylko swoje łóżko.

Niestety w środku czekał na niego zgiełk i rozgardiasz.

Przystanął w progu, gdy kilku pogrążonych w zawziętej dyskusji, starszych czarodziejów przepchnęło się koło niego w pośpiechu. Wszyscy klienci byli czymś w najwyższym stopniu zaaferowani i przekrzykiwali się nawzajem – po raz pierwszy nikt go nie zauważył, podobnie jak starego Toma, próbującego uspokoić zebranych.

– Syriusz Black, największy skurczybyk ze wszystkich! – krzyknął jakiś jegomość, po czym cisnął gazetę na stół. – Wiedziałem, że to się stanie!

– Pamiętacie tego nieszczęśnika? Po wszystkim pozostał z niego jeden, mały palec! – zawtórowała mu pewna wiedźma, na dowód pokazując swój własny, cały i zdrowy.

Harry w odrętwieniu przepchnął się ku schodom, po drodze podnosząc z podłogi nadmoczonego piwem Proroka. Głośno rozmawiający ludzie schodzili i wchodzili, potrącając go między sobą – Tego dnia nikt nie myślał o tym, by przyjrzeć się bliżej niepozornemu chłopcu kręcącemu się pod nogami dorosłych, więc w rekordowo krótkim czasie znalazł się w swoim wynajmowanym na poddaszu pokoju. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nim, westchnął ciężko i oparł się o nie mokrą od deszczu kurtką.

Z dołu wciąż dobiegał hałas i donośny szmer rozmów – cokolwiek wywołało takie poruszenie, musiało to zrobić niedawno.

Niechętnie oderwał się od drzwi i, nie zdjąwszy nawet butów, usiadł na niepościelonym łóżku. Rozprostował na kolanach wymiętą gazetę, by zerknąć na pierwszą stronę. Nagłówek głosił:

**SYRIUSZ BLACK – SERYJNY MORDERCA ZBIEGŁ Z AZKABANU!**

Resztę strony zajmowało ruchome zdjęcie zarośniętego szaleńca, który, skuty łańcuchami, szarpał się wściekle. Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, czując, jak z niewiadomych przyczyn narasta w nim niepokój. Gdy wreszcie postanowił przejść do artykułu na następnej stronie, złe przeczucia okazały się słuszne – z treści wynikało, że Black był jednym z najbardziej oddanych popleczników Voldemorta.

Tak, jakby problemy były czymś, czego w życiu Harry'ego brakowało.

* * *

><p>Niedługo mieli wyruszyć na King's Cross.<p>

Draco zacisnął usta, zerkając niecierpliwe na zamknięte, dębowe drzwi. Siedział wygodnie w jednym z foteli stojących przed gabinetem swojego ojca, z rękami rozpartymi na pozłacanych podłokietnikach. Za tymi właśnie drzwiami przyjmowani byli co ważniejsi goście, przychodzący ze sprawami, o których należało rozmawiać na osobności. Zazwyczaj nie mógł się nawet zbliżać do tej części rezydencji, teraz jednak, na wyraźne polecenie ojca, siedział i czekał, aż ten opuści pomieszczenie. Ciekawość zżerała go od środka.

Od czasu tajemniczego skandalu ze śmiercią siostry Weasleyów, atmosfera w Malfoy Manor stale była napięta. Draco nie znał szczegółów tej afery, ale po zachowaniu ojca w czasie wakacji domyślał się, że Malfoyowie mieli w niej swój udział. Przez całe lato ojciec wracał z Ministerstwa późnym wieczorem, a z rozmów, które prowadził z matką wynikało, że był zaangażowany w proces Toma Riddle'a.

Podskoczył, gdy drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się z trzaskiem. Zły na siebie za tak gwałtowną reakcję, podniósł się, oceniając wzrokiem sylwetkę Lucjusza Malfoya. Bez trudu zauważył, że ten był w złym nastroju – pomimo idealnej maski, bruzdy wokół zaciśniętych ust zdradzały poirytowanie.

– Nie mamy wiele czasu, Draco. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś przygotowany do wyjazdu.

Skinął głową i bez słowa podążył za ojcem do jego prywatnych komnat. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, Lucjusz machnął różdżką, nakładając na nie zaklęcie wyciszające. Jeśli robił to we własnym domu, sprawa musiała być naprawdę poważna. Dopiero teraz Draco odkrył, że ze stresu pocą mu się dłonie.

– Jak wiele wiesz z tego, co udało ci się podsłuchać z rozmów moich i matki? – zaczął cierpko Malfoy Senior, wsparłszy się jedną dłonią o blat dębowego biurka.

Draco poczuł, jak wściekły rumieniec atakuje jego szyję i zdradziecko pełznie ku twarzy. W normalnej sytuacji natychmiast wszystkiemu by zaprzeczył, ale tym razem w porę się powstrzymał. Wiedział, że kłamstwo nie było dobrym pomysłem.

– Wiem, że Potter uniknął oskarżenia – odparł cicho, starając się nie wiercić pod krytycznym spojrzeniem ojca – on i Weasley dostali się do Komnaty, gdzie ponoć zastali martwą Weasleyównę. Miała ze sobą dziennik, z którego wyszedł Tom Riddle.

– Otóż to – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się upiornie, zaciskając drugą dłoń na srebrnej główce laski. – Dziennik przekazany jej przeze mnie w Esach i Floresach.

Draco poderwał wzrok, by spojrzeć prosto w beznamiętną twarz starszego Malfoya. Nagle wyjątkowo wyraziście przypomniał sobie spotkanie z Weasleyami w księgarni – kpił akurat z Pottera, gdy jego ojciec podszedł do nich i wyjął podręczniki z kociołka córki zdrajcy krwi, Artura Weasleya. Rzucił chyba przy tym jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, po czym włożył książki z powrotem.

Skinął głową. Próbował wyglądać na opanowanego, choć serce podjechało mu do gardła.

– Ten dziennik, Draco – Malfoy zrobił krótką pauzę, jakby zastanawiając się ile może wyjawić – został przekazany naszej rodzinie przez Czarnego Pana, który za pomocą magii uwięził w nim swoją szesnastoletnią formę. Dzięki temu Tom Riddle, jako prawowity Dziedzic Slytherina, był w stanie doprowadzić do ponownego otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic.

Coś lodowato zimnego ścisnęło mu żołądek.

Pod wpływem szoku jego maska roztrzaskała się, odkrywając emocje – w komicznie rozszerzonych oczach odbiło się niedowierzanie wymieszane z przerażeniem. Choć miał już trzynaście lat, pewne rzeczy wciąż postrzegał z typowo dziecięcej perspektywy – nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że mityczny Czarny Pan mógł być kiedyś nastolatkiem. Znacznie bardziej poraziła go jednak powaga całej sytuacji. Zrozumiał wreszcie, dlaczego ojciec zajmował się tym procesem i co było przyczyną nieustannych kłótni z matką, gdy wieczorem wracał do domu.

– W-więc, Tom Riddle...?

Chłód w oczach starszego Malfoya przypomniał mu, że nie powinien pozwalać, by kierowały nim emocje. Draco wyprostował się i uniósł brodę, siłą woli próbując stłamsić wzburzenie.

– Wyrok w sprawie Toma Riddle'a zapadł przed trzema dniami. Został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów i na okres dwóch lat przydzielony do Hogwartu – Lucjusz Malfoy zachował beznamiętny wyraz twarzy, a Draco domyślił się, że musiał mieć wpływ na ten werdykt. – Oczekuję od ciebie, że bez względu na wszystko okażesz mu szacunek i posłuszeństwo. Czarny Pan może i jest nastolatkiem, wciąż jednak pozostaje księciem Slytherinu. Wykonasz każde jego polecenie, choćby kosztem własnej dumy. Rozumiemy się, Draco?

Młodszy z Malfoyów sztywno skinął głową. Był wystarczająco inteligentny, by zrozumieć wagę tych słów i wiedział, że tym razem nie należy się sprzeciwiać. Nie mogli pozwolić na to, by cokolwiek zagroziło wysokiej pozycji ich rodziny, i chociaż nie padło na ten temat ani jedno słowo, Draco przeczuwał, że reputacja jego ojca została już nadszarpnięta.

– Jeszcze jedno. Ufam, że twoja matka nie dowie się o tej rozmowie.

Draco przytaknął, prawidłowo odczytując ukryte w poleceniu przesłanie. Też wolał nie wiedzieć, jak by zareagowała.

* * *

><p>Peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte był, jak zawsze, całkowicie zatłoczony.<p>

Harry nieco zbyt zawzięcie pchnął swój wózek, na co siedząca w klatce Hedwiga zahuczała, z urazą strosząc pióra. Mruknął w jej stronę szybkie przeprosiny i rozejrzał się, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że _nie jest zdenerwowany._

Przed pociągiem gromadzili się już uczniowie; niektórzy właśnie do niego wchodzili, inni stali na peronie, żegnając się z rodzinami. Ze wszystkich stron dobiegał do Harry'ego gwar rozmów, pożegnalnych okrzyków i gromkich wybuchów śmiechu. W morzu twarzy ciężko było dostrzec kogoś znajomego, wiedział jednak, że natychmiast zauważy czarodziejów, których bał się spotkać najbardziej. Weasleyów.

Z walącym jak tłuczek sercem ruszył w stronę tłumu, przeciskając się ku wagonom gromadzącym bagaże. Cały czas bał się, że gdzieś przed oczami mignie mu plama dobrze znanych, ognistorudych włosów... Zdecydowanie popadał w paranoję. Nawet jeśli uda mu się uniknąć konfrontacji z państwem Weasley, i tak za kilka godzin zobaczy się z bliźniakami, Percym…. nie wspominając o tym, że dzielił dormitorium z Ronem.

_Tiara Przydziału popełniła błąd, przydzielając mnie do Gryffindoru._

Ledwie zdążył uformować tę myśl do końca, gdy kilka stóp od krawędzi peronu dostrzegł ostatnich po Weasleyach ludzi, których miał ochotę spotkać. Ubrany w eleganckie szaty, jasnowłosy chłopiec żegnał się z wysoką kobietą, a stojący obok nich mężczyzna patrzył prosto na Harry'ego.

Odważnie odpowiedział na przeszywające spojrzenie Lucjusza Malfoya, próbując opanować zimny dreszcz, który przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle był wściekły.<p>

Co prawda, część wyroku poszła po jego myśli – został uniewinniony i oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów, jednak na wniosek Dumbledore'a przydzielono go z powrotem do Hogwartu, pod stałą magiczną kuratelą.

Nadal więc coś go ograniczało – wcześniej karty pamiętnika, a teraz magiczne obręcze. Błękitne żyłki wokół nadgarstków ledwo pozwalały jego mocy sięgnąć odcienia szarości, stopniowo ciemniejąc pod wpływem każdej próby przekroczenia granicy. Były jak przepaść, oddzielająca go od magii, z którą się utożsamiał – pochłaniały energię, posyłając ją w niebyt, zanim zdołał z niej skorzystać.

Z zaciętą miną poprawił mankiety rękawów, jedną dłonią przytrzymując czytaną właśnie książkę.

Musiał się upewnić, że nikt poza nim i Dumbledore'em nie będzie wiedział o tych więzach, tak upokarzająco zawężających jego pole działania. Nie sądził jednak, by ten stary obłudnik zdecydował się podzielić z całą szkołą informacją o ciążącej na jego mocy blokadzie – i bez tego pozostawał w oczach dyrektora wystarczającym zagrożeniem, by utrzymanie uczniów na dystans stanowiło jego priorytet. Ujawnienie tej tego szczegółu nie tylko wzbudziłoby niepotrzebne zainteresowanie, ale także zaprzepaściłoby i tak już kruche plany Dumbledore'a dotyczące zatrzymania go w Hogwarcie. Stary z pewnością miał tego świadomość.

Jedynym plusem obecnej sytuacji był dostęp do imponujących zasobów największej magicznej biblioteki na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii. Tam, niezależnie od kurateli, z pewnością znajdzie informacje potrzebne do przełamania klątwy – jak również takie, które pomogą mu rozwiązać zagadkę Harry'ego Pottera.

– Właźcie, wszędzie jest pełno – niecierpliwy, damski głos poprzedzony hałaśliwym skrzypieniem rozsuwanych drzwi, wyrwał Toma z zamyślenia.

Zamrugał, szybko kierując wzrok ku intruzom. Do jego przedziału, jeden przez drugiego, wepchnęła się czwórka uczniów w szatach Slytherinu – trzej chłopcy i jedna dziewczyna, na oko w wieku Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Żadne z nich nie zwróciło na niego uwagi.

– Cóż za imponujący brak manier – odezwał się ozięble, po czym wrócił do lektury książki. Ton jego głosu mógł zamrozić piekło. Nienawidził obecności innych ludzi, zwłaszcza, gdy ci w jakikolwiek sposób naruszali jego prywatność. – Ciekaw jestem, co sprawiło że poczuliście się zaproszeni?

Czwórka Ślizgonów zamilkła, dopiero teraz zauważając jego obecność. Jeden z chłopców, sądząc po wyglądzie, mógł z dużym prawdopodobieństwem okazać się młodym Malfoyem – rodzinnych korzeni pozostałej trójki Riddle nie rozpoznał.

– A ty kto, nowy? – pierwsza agresywnie zareagowała dziewczyna, patrząc na niego z wyższością.

Nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki, uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Być może – zakpił i zręcznie poprawił wolną dłonią swój gładki, czarny krawat – sądzę jednak, że uprzejmość wymaga odpowiedzi na pytanie, nim samemu się je zada.

Ślizgonka aż się zaperzyła. Tom doskonale wiedział, że publiczne wytknięcie braku dobrych manier komuś z czystokrwistej rodziny było dotkliwą obrazą, zrobił to więc z pełną premedytacją. Dziewczyna już otwierała usta, by się odgryźć, gdy stojący obok blondyn ostrzegawczo zacisnął dłoń na jej ramieniu.

– Parkinson, lepiej idź sprawdzić, gdzie jest Zabini – syknął i niezbyt kulturalnie pociągnął ją za łokieć, wypychając na korytarz.

Nuta niepokoju w jego głosie, choć dobrze zamaskowana, nie umknęła uwadze Toma. Ten chłopiec, jako jedyny z całego towarzystwa, najwidoczniej domyślał się, z kim mieli do czynienia. Na jego twarzy zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze oznaki nerwowości, zapewne więc rzeczywiście był to młody Malfoy, odpowiednio poinstruowany przez ojca.

Riddle przyjrzał mu się znad książki, szukając oznak fizycznego podobieństwa do Lucjusza – w trakcie procesu spędził wiele godzin obserwując Malfoya seniora. Jego syn, poza posiadaniem podobnych rysów twarzy, kopiował też niektóre z gestów i zachowań ojca – w podobny sposób zaciskał na przykład wargi w wąską linię, gdy czuł się niepewnie. Przypomniał sobie, co na temat tego konkretnego Ślizgona miała do powiedzenia Ginny, następnie na jego wargach zagościł uśmiech, który większość ludzi zamroziłby na miejscu.

– Jesteś całkiem podobny do swojego ojca, Draco.

Na te słowa chłopiec zastygł, a z jego i tak już bladej twarzy spłynęły resztki kolorów. Pozostali dwaj tylko rozdziawili usta i zagapili się na nich obu w konsternacji, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. Draco jako pierwszy odzyskał opanowanie, po czym skłonił się niezręcznie.

– Dziękuję... Panie.

Te słowa sprawiły, że twarze towarzyszących Malfoyowi Ślizgonów – o ile w ogóle było to możliwe – przybrały jeszcze bardziej głupkowaty wyraz, a brwi Toma uniosły się z rozbawieniem. Draco rzeczywiście zdawał się być dobrze poinformowany – Lucjusz musiał naprawdę obawiać się kary, skoro dla ratowania swojej reputacji zaczął wysługiwać się synem.

– Och, mów mi Tom. Jesteśmy w końcu w tym samym domu, prawda? – zadrwił, zamykając książkę. Odłożywszy ją na podstawkę, zapraszającym gestem wskazał na siedzenia wokół siebie.

Zapadła chwila niezręcznego milczenia.

– To są... Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle – mruknął w końcu Draco i, chcąc nie chcąc, zajął miejsce przy oknie, naprzeciw Riddle'a. Dotychczas widocznie pełniący rolę przywódcy, zdawał się wkładać wiele wysiłku w udawanie, że nie przejmuje się degradacją na oczach kolegów.

– Crabbe, Goyle – Tom z rozbawieniem wypróbował w ustach stare, znajome nazwiska. Być może powrót do Hogwartu nie był wcale takim złym pomysłem. Z pewnością uczyło się tam znacznie więcej dzieci śmierciożerców, co tworzyło wspaniałą okazję, by odegrać się na niezbyt lojalnych poplecznikach jego starszego „ja". Wystarczyło tylko odpowiednio pociągnąć za sznurki.

Był to jednak nieistotny szczegół. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na dłuższy pobyt w Hogwarcie, nie, kiedy Albus Dumbledore wiedział o horkruksach. Przed końcem roku będzie musiał się uwolnić, zdobywszy po drodze niezbędne informacje. Czekało go zwłaszcza jedno, szczególnie ważne zadanie – historia życia Voldemorta wymagała skompletowania. Bez tego szukanie horkruksów było trudne i czasochłonne, a miał nadzieję, za pomocą dedukcji, ułatwić sobie sprawę.

* * *

><p>Ekspress do Hogwartu jak zwykle przypominał ul, a znalezienie pustego przedziału graniczyło z cudem.<p>

Harry sądził, że po beznadziejnych wakacjach powrót do znajomej rzeczywistości okaże się zbawienny. Stres i skołatane nerwy, od których w ciągu lata nie mógł się uwolnić, przez ostatnie parę dni łagodziła nadzieja na ulgę – która teraz, gdy nadszedł dzień wyjazdu, okazała się płonna.

_Cholerna Komnata Tajemnic_ zamierzała towarzyszyć mu już zawsze, tak jakby choć na moment był w stanie o niej zapomnieć.

Cisza, która zapadała wokół, gdy przeciskał się przez korytarz, działała mu na nerwy. Miał wrażenie, że każdy, absolutnie każdy, ostrożnie śledzi go wzrokiem, w oczekiwaniu na atak. Harry nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że tak właśnie zareaguje, jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszy za plecami nazwisko Riddle'a.

Miał tego po prostu dość.

– Harry... HARRY!

Zastygł, z ręką gotową do pchnięcia drzwi przedziału i rozejrzał się z zaskoczeniem, szukając wzrokiem źródła wołającego go głosu. Nim zdążył je znaleźć, ktoś wpadł na niego z impetem, przysłaniając mu widok burzą ciemnych wło...

– Harry, tak się cieszę, że cię widzę!

Siła uścisku omal go nie udusiła. Stęknął, gdy przekrzywione okulary boleśnie wbiły mu się w skroń, na szczęście po chwili czyjeś ramiona cofnęły się na bezpieczną odległość.

Przed nim, w całej okazałości, stała rozpromieniona Hermiona, trzymając w dłoni coś, co prawdopodobnie było ropuchą Neville'a. Natomiast pomiędzy jej nogami pałętał się najdziwniejszy kot, jakiego Harry w życiu widział; wielki i pomarańczowy, z dziwacznie spłaszczonym psykiem, wyglądającym jakby w pełnym rozpędzie zderzył się ze ścianą. Kocur łypnął na Harry'ego spode łba, następnie z gracją podszedł do niego na swoich krzywych łapach.

Silna ulga, którą wywołał widok przyjaciółki, rozeszła się falą gorąca po jego klatce piersiowej. Ostatnim razem, gdy widział Hermionę, ta leżała spetryfikowana w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, pod opieką madame Pomfrey.

– H-hej… – wyjąkał nieskładnie, ze wciąż ściśniętym gardłem. Nagle wszystko stało się zbyt trudne, by stawić temu czoła. – Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, ja... – Kocur wybrał akurat tę chwilę, by zacząć się do niego łasić, mrucząc przy tym gardłowo. Harry, zdezorientowany, spojrzał w dół a następnie na Hermionę.

– Wyjaśnię ci później – machnęła ręką, zapominając, że trzyma w niej ropuchę, która zarechotała w proteście. – Och, wybacz mi, Teodoro! Neville znowu ją zgubił – dodała, dostrzegając oszołomienie Harry'ego. – Wejdźmy po prostu do środka. Chodź, Krzywołapku! – Najzdolniejsza uczennica Hogwartu, jakby nigdy nic, chwyciła Harry'ego za ramię i otworzyła drzwi przedziału. Ruda bestia, z dumnie podniesionym ogonem, przemknęła zwinnie pomiędzy ich nogami.

– Gdzie byłeś przez całe lato, Harry? – zapytała, zamykając drzwi. Odłożyła obrażoną Teodorę na siedzenie i sama zajęła miejsce obok. Krzywołap od razu wskoczył jej na kolana i zamruczał z zadowoleniem, gdy podrapała go za uszami. – Myśleliśmy, że coś ci się stało, przez całe lato nam nie odpisywałeś i nie dawałeś znaku życia!

Harry poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku i odruchowo zacisnął dłonie na skraju swojej bluzy. Nawet przez chwilę nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że po tym wszystkim, co się stało, któreś z jego przyjaciół chciałoby do niego napisać. Jedynymi ludźmi, usilnie starającymi skontaktować się z nim przez całe lato, byli pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii i redaktorzy różnych gazet, którzy tak męczyli Harry'ego listami, że w końcu kazał staremu Tomowi nawet ich mu nie przekazywać, tylko od razu palić. W życiu nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że w tych plikach mogły znajdować się jakiekolwiek inne wiadomości, a już na pewno nie te od Rona i Hermiony.

– Byłem przesłuchiwany w sprawie Riddle'a.

Zupełnie nie to chciał powiedzieć, ale słowa opuściły jego usta, zanim zdążył je powstrzymać. Było tyle rzeczy, którymi chciał się podzielić w ciągu minionych dwóch miesięcy ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, tyle razy planował w myślach tę rozmowę… Teraz jednak, siedząc naprzeciwko Hermiony, miał w głowie kompletną pustkę. Nie potrafił dobrze ubrać w słowa tego, co chciał powiedzieć.

Hermiona przyjrzała mu się z troską, najwyraźniej zauważając męczące go napięcie.

Dotyk mniejszej dłoni na jego własnej, uzmysłowił mu, że przez cały czas zaciskał ręce w pięści. Spróbował się rozluźnić, zaskoczony swoją nerwowością.

– Jeśli chodzi o sowy… – pokrótce opowiedział jej o natrętnych dziennikarzach, czekających na niego w hallu Ministerstwa po każdym przesłuchaniu i wysyłanych przez nich listach, których nie miał zamiaru czytać, a co dopiero na nie odpowiadać. – Przepraszam, naprawdę nie sądziłem, że którekolwiek z was będzie chciało mieć ze mną kontakt.

– Nie bądź głupi, Harry – żachnęła się Hermiona, choć jej głos był miękki. – Śmierć Ginny nie była twoją winą, zapewniam cię, że nikt z nas tak nie myśli.

Harry sztywno kiwnął głową, a na jedno z jego kolan wskoczyła Teodora.

– Co... co u Rona? Jak się czują państwo Weasley? – spytał cicho, pozwalając ropusze Neville'a zagnieździć się w swojej dłoni. Rozległ się krótki, skrzekliwy rechot. – Chciałem przyjść na pogrzeb, ale zatrzymano mnie w Ministerstwie.

– Wiemy, Harry, Dumbledore nam przekazał. Zjawił się na pogrzebie, ale nie chciał z nami rozmawiać i zniknął zaraz później – odpowiedziała z pewną nutą wahania. – Cała rodzina Weasleyów bardzo to przeżyła, ale wszyscy zaczynają już dochodzić do siebie. Pan Weasley wygrał w pracy jakąś nagrodę pieniężną, więc po pogrzebie pojechali do Billa, do Egiptu. To trochę pomogło im otrząsnąć się z szoku, choć pani Weasley nadal miewa napady płaczu – głos Hermiony załamał się nieco przy ostatnich słowach, ale dzielnie kontynuowała: – A Ron… on bardzo chce się z tobą zobaczyć, Harry. Musisz jednak zrozumieć, że jest w tej chwili... rozchwiany emocjonalnie, zwłaszcza od kiedy dowiedział się, że Riddle...

– Został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów – dokończył gorzko Harry, czując nieprzyjemne ukłucie nienawiści – i wypuszczony na wolność, gdzie z pewnością będzie się starał powtórzyć sukces Voldemorta.

Krzywłap prychnął, a Hermiona skrzywiła się na dźwięk tego nazwiska, ale ze zrozumieniem podeszła do nagłej zmiany tematu.

– Zupełnie nie rozumiem, jak do tego doszło. Tom Riddle to Sam-Wiesz-Kto we własnej osobie, to po prostu niepojęte – zacisnęła usta, niezwykle upodabniając się tym do profesor McGonagall.

– Hermiono, oni tam wszyscy po prostu postradali zmysły. Ten proces to kpina, a Knot zamiast myśleć logicznie, zbagatelizował sprawę, by ośmieszyć Dumbledore'a! – Furia i rozpacz nareszcie znalazły ujście w jego głosie. Z trudem powstrzymywał się przed krzykiem. – Cały ten Wizengamot to banda czystokrwistych dupowłazów, którzy wpływ na Ministerstwo wykupili sobie złotem. Więcej niż połowa obecnych poparła ten chory wniosek, a Dumbledore po wszystkim nawet nie pofatygował się, by ze mną porozmawiać!

– Harry, on z nikim z nas nawet...

– TAK, ALE TO PRZY MNIE UMIERAŁA! TO JA WALCZYŁEM Z BAZYLISZKIEM! TO JA, _JA_ PATRZYŁEM, JAK RIDDLE OPUSZCZA PAMIĘTNIK! TO ODE MNIE WSZYSCY OCZEKUJĄ POKONANIA VOLDEMORTA, A NIKT NAWET NIE KWAPIŁ SIĘ, BY POWIEDZIEĆ MI O HORKRUKSACH!

Dyszał ciężko, znów zaciskając dłonie w pięści, a krew pulsowała mu w żyłach. Wiedział, że Hermiona nie była niczemu winna, ale nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od wybuchu. Kotłujące się w nim emocje przez całe lato szukały ujścia – wściekłość mieszała się z bezradnością, a rozpacz z poczuciem winy. Najgorsze ze wszystkich było jednak poczucie osamotnienia, które tylko przybrało na sile, gdy zobaczył Hermionę i usłyszał o Weasleyach.

Dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół żyła w zupełnie innym świecie. Oboje wychowywali się w kochających rodzinach i od zawsze doświadczali tego, czego on nigdy nie zaznał. Jak bardzo by się nie starał, zawsze ostatecznie kończył sam, nierozumiany przez nikogo – bo jego przeżyć po prostu nie dało się opisać, trzeba było samemu ich doświadczyć.

– Posłuchaj Hermiono – podjął, gdy trochę już ochłonął – ja po prostu... myślę, że powinniście zostawić mnie samego. Żadne z was nie ma obowiązku się tym zajmować, a ja... ja będę musiał stawić temu czoła, bo tego właśnie się ode mnie oczekuje.

Spodziewał się, że Hermiona obrazi się i wyjdzie, ale ona nawet nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Zamiast tego Harry zobaczył w jej oczach złość, co wprawiło go w konsternację. Krzywołap, również wychwytując zmianę nastroju, zjeżył się i zeskoczył na ziemię.

– Czy ty słyszysz, o czym w ogóle mówisz, Harry Potterze? Oczywiście, że ja, Ron i wszyscy inni mamy obowiązek się w to angażować! – gdy w końcu się odezwała, jej głos brzmiał tak, jakby lada moment miała go rąbnąć zaklęciem. – Nie tylko ty walczysz przeciwko niemu, my wszyscy musimy stanąć w obronie przyszłości świata czarodziejów! Myślisz że teraz, kiedy Riddle jest na wolności, po prostu sobie odpuścimy, jak gdyby nic się nie stało?!

– Nie, ja po prostu...

– Cokolwiek mówi Ministerstwo, śmierć Ginny NIE BYŁA nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem, Harry! To morderstwo, tak samo, jak w przypadku Quirrela czy twoich rodziców, a znając Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, na tym z pewnością się nie skończy!

Harry nie wiedział, jak zareagować na to nagłe, ostre oświadczenie Hermiony. Prawdę mówiąc, po jej słowach poczuł się dość głupio – dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że przez ostatnie miesiące faktycznie myślał przede wszystkim o sobie. Hermiona miała rację – niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo jego własne życie przeplatało się z życiem Voldemorta, większość czarodziejów w pokonaniu Czarnego Pana miała własny interes.

– Hermiono, muszę cię o coś spytać...

– Harry, co to są horkruksy?

Ten rok zapowiadał się ciężko.

* * *

><p>Tom stał, w milczeniu obserwując Hogwart, rozświetlający tysiącem świateł nocne niebo.<p>

Widok ten wywoływał w nim niechciane uczucia. Nostalgia była jednym z nich, prowokując przy tym inne emocje do wypłynięcia na wierzch – radość i ekscytację, wymieszane z dziwnym żalem i poczuciem bezpowrotnej straty. Trwał zawieszony pomiędzy rzeczywistością, a intensywnymi wspomnieniami sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat, gdy jako jedenastolatek stanął tu po raz pierwszy.

_W jakiś pokrętny, niezrozumiały dla niego sposób doznanie było równocześnie przyjemne i irytujące. Z całą pewnością nie chciał tam wracać, mimo to nie mógł stłumić silnego wrażenia deja-vu. Hogwart był niegdyś jego prawdziwym domem, jedynym, jaki kiedykolwiek miał. Te czasy minęły jednak bezpowrotnie i musiał o tym pamiętać._

Po dłuższej chwili zmusił się w końcu do odwrócenia wzroku.

– Tom Marvolo Riddle? – rozległ się oschły głos tuż przy jego uchu.

Otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i szybko wyprostował, krzyżując spojrzenie z nauczycielem, wysłanym, by odebrać go ze stacji. Okazał się nim wysoki, posępnie wyglądający czarodziej w czarnych szatach, którego twarz w słabym świetle latarni nieprzyjemnie kojarzyła się z sępem. Unosił teraz brwi, patrząc na niego pytająco.

– Tak, to ja – odparł raczej uprzejmie, choć było to oczywiste. – A pan, jak mniemam...

– Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów pierwszego stopnia i nauczyciel tegoż przedmiotu. Za mną.

Tom nie ociągał się z wykonaniem polecania, niechętnie podążając za łopoczącą szatą Snape'a. Przez całą drogę do zamku nie odezwał się nawet słowem, całkowicie zatopiony we własnych przemyśleniach. Żaden z nich nie czuł zresztą potrzeby wszczynania konwersacji – choć, jak zdążył zauważyć, Mistrz Eliksirów umiejętnie maskował emocje.

Nie mógł wyczytać jego twarzy żadnych wskazówek odnośnie tego, co czekało go Hogwarcie. Dumbledore'em i jego strategią zajmie się później.

Zabawne było to, że rozstrzygnięcie jego procesu zostało częściowo utajone. Prorok Codzienny zamieścił, co prawda, dłuższy artykuł na ten temat, brakowało w nim jednak informacji dotyczącej przydzielenia Toma do Hogwartu. Pomijając fakt, że przedstawiciele czarodziejskich mediów nie mieli wstępu na żadną z rozpraw, połowiczne zatajenie wyroku było zabiegiem dość dziwnym. Wyglądało na to, że Dumbledore nie chciał, by ta informacja wyciekła do prasy przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego.

Riddle uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie reakcję Harry'ego na swoją obecność w zamku.

/


	3. Falstart

Witam wszystkich!

Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie komentarze, postaram się teraz odpowiedzieć na nie poniżej.

**Fanfictionlurker1**, pozycja Riddle'a w Slytherinie pozostanie na razie niejasna, jako że sam Tom nie wie jeszcze, czego chce od Hogwartu. Początkowo nie miał w planach w ogóle do niego wracać, nie jest więc zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Jeśli jednak chodzi o Draco, nie zdziwię się, jeśli uwaga Toma spocznie na nim na dłużej. W końcu to jego ojciec miał w posiadaniu pamiętnik, który teraz z pewnością ciąży mu na sumieniu :)Jeśli chodzi o tytuł rozdziału, wkrótce przekonasz się sama. Chciałam tutaj delikatnie zarysować wątek, który z każdym kolejnym rozdziałem będzie nabierał koloru. Ron i inni Weasleyowie pojawią się już wkrótce, także nie chcę nic zdradzać :) I dziękuję bardzo za komplement odnośnie wykreowania postaci. Chciałam żeby ich zachowanie brzmiało dość kanonicznie, więc nadzieję, że ten poziom się utrzyma. Co do reszty Twojego komentarza – odpowiedź na swoje pytania znajdziesz poniżej :) „Prorok" będzie miał w tym opowiadaniu swoją małą rolę do odegrania. **Asscendo, hulk12** Dziękuję! **Flare27** dziękuję bardzo :) Jeśli chodzi o Umbridge, jej wątek będzie musiał jeszcze dłuuugo, długo poczekać, zanim się pojawi. Nic nie zdradzę bo plany mogę się zmienić, ale przyznam **misqa**, bardzo się cieszę, że jesteś pozytywnie nastawiona! Dziękuję również za życzenia, miejmy nadzieję że się spełnią :)

I jeszcze jedna, mała rzecz, którą podsunęła mi **Panna Mi **:) A właściwie ogłoszenie:

Czy ktoś byłby chętny zająć się betowaniem tego opowiadania? Jeżeli tak, będę wdzięczna za kontakt przez wiadomość prywatną.

A teraz zapraszam!

**EDIT**: Betowała **misqa**, której pięknie za to dziękuję! 3

* * *

><p>–Rozdział 3–<p>

**Falstart**

Pierwszym, co zauważył Harry, gdy tłumy uczniów nareszcie usadowiły się przy czterech stołach w Wielkiej Sali, była nieobecność wszystkich Weasleyów. Siedząc obok Hermiony, przez chwilę wykręcał szyję w poszukiwaniu znajomych – a przede wszystkim widocznych na pierwszy rzut oka – rudych głów, nie dostrzegł jednak żadnej.

– Harry, co jest grane?

Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że to on był przyczyną ich nieobecności. Pytanie Hermiony, które sam gotów był zadać, wyrażało jednak najgłębsze zaskoczenie. Z jej wcześniejszych słów wywnioskował, że jego przyjaciółce udało się natknąć w pociągu na Weasleyów, dlatego jeszcze bardziej dziwił go fakt, że ich miejsca przy stole były puste.

– N-nie mam pojęcia. Jak myślisz, co ich zatrzymało?

W tym momencie jego wzrok odruchowo skierował się na stół nauczycielski, a oczy Hermiony**,** jak na wezwanie, podążyły w tym samym kierunku. Prawie wszyscy nauczyciele już przy nim zasiadali, brakowało jedynie opiekunów dwóch domów –profesor McGonagall i Severusa Snape'a.

Żołądek Harry'ego skurczył się nieprzyjemnie, a ożywienie i apetyt przeszły mu jak ręką odciął.

– Coś musiało się stać – gorączkowy szept Hermiony wcale nie dodawał otuchy. – Harry, myślisz że panu lub pani Weasley coś się...

Urwała, gdy rozległ się wysoki dźwięk łyżeczki uderzającej o brzeg pucharu. Albus Dumbledore powstał ze swojego miejsca, spokojny i dobroduszny jak zawsze. Gwar panujący w Wielkiej Sali zaczął powoli przycichać, a uwaga całej społeczności Hogwartu skupiła się na dyrektorze. Ten uśmiechnął się, rozprostowując ramiona i unosząc je lekko w górę.

– Witajcie! Witajcie wszyscy; starzy i nowi uczniowie, w tych szacownych, aczkolwiek trochę zmurszałych, murach Hogwartu! – łagodny głos rozbrzmiał echem po sali, uciszając ostatnie szmery. – Zanim rozpocznie się ceremonia przydziału, a wspaniała uczta zamroczy wam mózgi, chciałbym powiedzieć kilka słów na temat zmian, które czekają nas w tym roku.

Dyrektor opuścił dłonie, czubkami palców wspierając je o blat. Hermiona wykorzystała tę chwilę, by dźgnąć Harry'ego w żebra – gdy spojrzał na nią w konsternacji, kiwnęła brodą w stronę Filcha, stojącego w cieniu tuż przy stole nauczycielskim.

Z początku nie zrozumiał, o co jej chodziło. Woźny wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak zawsze – stał zgarbiony w złachmanionych szatach, przyciskając do piersi najeżoną Panią Norris... i wtedy Harry ich zobaczył. Za Filchem, znacznie bliżej ściany, stali dwaj obcy czarodzieje ubrani w coś, co przypominało _mundury_. Jeden z nich rozglądał się uważnie po sali, a drugi, z wyglądu trochę podobny do starego lwa, opierał o kolumnę i wsłuchiwał w przemówienie dyrektora. Obaj trzymali różdżki w gotowości.

– Aurorzy – do jego ucha dobiegł szept Hermiony. – Łowcy czarnoksiężników.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że widział ich już wcześniej. To byli ci sami ludzie, których miał okazję zobaczyć w Ministerstwie, stojących na straży podczas procesu Riddle'a. Tylko co robili w Hogwarcie? W całym pomieszczeniu Harry dostrzegł ich jeszcze kilkunastu, mężczyzn i kobiety w charakterystycznie jednolitych strojach.

– …mam nadzieję, że dobrze go przyjmiecie.

Drgnął, gdy rozległa się burza oklasków. Nie usłyszał, co powiedział Dumbledore, ale widząc, jak jakiś mężczyzna wstaje ze swojego miejsca i kłania się niezręcznie, domyślił się, że dyrektor właśnie przestawiał nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Zerknął na niego przelotnie, zbyt zaabsorbowany obecnością aurorów, by przyjrzeć mu się uważniej. Dostrzegł tylko, że nowy profesor wydawał się dość młody, choć w swoich wyświechtanych szatach i z bladą, zmęczoną twarzą wyglądał dość mizernie. Szybko przestał się nad tym zastanawiać, bo Dumbledore odezwał się ponownie, uciszając jego myśli.

– Muszę was również ostrzec, że w tym roku zabezpieczenia wokół zamku zostały dodatkowo wzmocnione – głos starego czarodzieja spoważniał, a błękitne oczy powoli omiotły salę znad okularów-połówek. – Ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia związane z ucieczką Syriusza Blacka z Azkabanu, Ministerstwo postanowiło wspomóc Hogwart brygadą wykwalifikowanych aurorów. Na terenie szkoły będą również obecni dementorzy, których zadaniem jest złapanie zbiega, w razie gdyby ten zbliżył się do zamku.

Po tych słowach wśród uczniów natychmiast wybuchł zgiełk. Jedni starali się szeptać, inni zupełnie nie kryli się ze swoim zaskoczeniem, głośno komentując słowa Dumbledore'a. Byli jeszcze tacy, którzy w ogóle nie wiedzieli o Blacku, bądź też nie mieli pojęcia kim lub czym są dementorzy – i do tych ostatnich zaliczał się również Harry. Hermiona, widząc jego minę, nachyliła się ku niemu, by pośpiesznie te kwestie wyjaśnić.

W całym tym zamieszaniu nikt, lub prawie nikt z obecnych, nie zauważył, że dwuskrzydłowe drzwi otworzyły się i zamknęły, wpuszczając do środka dwie nowe postacie.

– Cisza! – wielokrotnie wzmocniony głos Albusa Dumbledore'a odbił się echem od ścian i sklepienia.

Pod wpływem rozkazu wszyscy zebrani umilkli, nie czekając aż ostatni poddźwięk echa drżąco rozpłynie się powietrzu. Dziesiątki par oczu zwróciły się z powrotem w stronę dyrektora, który zmierzył obecnych karcącym spojrzeniem, by po chwili kontynuować:

– Zapewniam was, że wasze bezpieczeństwo jest w jak najlepszych rękach. Przestrzegam jednak, znacznie surowiej niż w latach poprzednich, że _żaden uczeń _nie ma prawa na własną rękę zbliżać się do Zakazanego Lasu. – Tu błękitne oczy zerknęły na Harry'ego, który siłą woli powstrzymał się przed spuszczeniem wzroku. – Złamanie tej zasady może się skończyć tragicznie, przypominam również, że magia i przebywanie na korytarzach po ciszy nocnej są niedozwolone. Pamiętajcie także o konieczności dostarczenia pozwoleń na wyjście do Hogsmeade Opiekunom Domów. Profesorze Snape?

Zanim Harry zdążył się zastanowić skąd u licha Mistrz Eliksirów pojawił się nagle przy w sali, wspomniany czarodziej wstał sztywno, pochylając lekko głowę. Następnie w milczeniu obszedł stół i skierował się ku podium, gdzie zgromadzeni u stóp podwyższenia stali pierwszoroczniacy. Chłodne, czarne oczy nie zaszczyciły ich nawet spojrzeniem, gdy Snape machnął różdżką, sprawiając, że w jego dłoni zmaterializował się pergamin.

– Uczeń, którego nazwisko zostanie wyczytane, siada na krześle i zakłada tiarę – oznajmił oschle.

Dumbledore podziękował mu uprzejmym skinieniem, a po chwili rozległ się cichy trzask aportacji, gdy na podium przed gronem pedagogicznym pojawił się stołek z tiarą.

Twarz Mistrza Eliksirów nie wyrażała niczego, gdy odczytał z listy pierwsze nazwisko.

- Tom Marvolo Riddle.

~oOo~

Wielka Sala zamarła.

Tom, ze skrzyżowanymi rękami opierający się o kolumnę, sprawiał wrażenie _znudzonego_ całym tym przedstawieniem. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwował sztywne jak struna plecy Severusa Snape'a, postanawiając ze złośliwości podsycić panujące napięcie.

Pierwsze wrażenie było w końcu najważniejsze.

Musiało minąć kilka idealnie odmierzonych sekund, by wśród przedłużającej się ciszy oderwał plecy od filaru, leniwie występując z rzucanego przezeń cienia.

Ktoś gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, a z piersi kilku Ślizgonek wyrwało się zduszone westchnięcie. Większość jednak gapiła się na niego w pełnym ciekawości milczeniu, gdy schludnymi butami dość nonszalancko wystukiwał rytm kroków na posadzce, kierując się ku podium.

Riddle uśmiechnął się w duchu, wspominając poświęcone procesowi artykuły Rity Skeeter. Wiedział, że to właśnie im i wywołanym przez nie plotkom zawdzięczał zaskoczenie zebranych. Minister Magii dołożył wszelkich starań, by po ogłoszeniu wyroku właściwie zajęto się jego reputacją – wykorzystując w tym celu łamy _Proroka_ i cięte pióro znanej dziennikarki. I choć Tom w tej chwili nie przywiązywał szczególnej uwagi do swojego wizerunku, musiał przyznać że ten stek bzdur rzeczywiście wypadł _wzruszająco_.

Kto by pomyślał, że rola, którą dziedzic Slytherina odegrał w Komnacie Tajemnic zamieni się nagle w historię okrutnie skrzywdzonego chłopca, przez pięćdziesiąt lat więzionego w... Tom już nie pamiętał, w co Skeeter zamieniła jego dziennik, ale i tak było to niczym w porównaniu z tym, jak przekręciła kwestię tego, _kto_ go tam umieścił. Oczywistym było, że Ministerstwo jak ognia unikało wszelkich wzmianek o Lordzie Voldemorcie, a Tom nie miał wątpliwości, że Knot prędzej połknąłby własny język, niż przyjął do wiadomości fakt, że przez dwa miesiące Wizengamot przesłuchiwał młodego Czarnego Pana.

Szkoda tylko, że w ten sam sposób nie myślał Albus Dumbledore.

Czuł, jak chłodne spojrzenie obecnego dyrektora Hogwartu wwierca mu się w plecy, gdy niemal czułym gestem pogłaskał stary kapelusz, mając w pamięci jego rolę przy pokonaniu bazyliszka. Pod wpływem dotyku tiara skurczyła się, z całą pewnością świadoma tańczącej w jego palcach magii Salazara Slytherina. Tej samej, która w jednej czwartej napędzała ją do życia.

- SLYTHERIN!

Tom cofnął dłoń przywołując na twarz zdumienie, choć szare oczy błysnęły przy tym szyderczo. Jego krawat zwinął się i opadł gładko, przyjmując srebrno-zielone barwy Slytherinu. Obaj z Dumbledore'em wiedzieli, że w przypadku dziedzica Slytherina ceremonia przydziału była przejawem czystej ironii, ukrytej pod pozorem zachowania formalności. Próba upokorzenia Toma w ten sposób nie miała szansy się powieść, ale czego ten stary głupiec się właściwie spodziewał? Tak jawna prowokacja do demonstracji siły nie miała większego sensu, chyba, że Albus Dumbledore chciał upewnić się w jakichś swoich przekonaniach i jednocześnie subtelnie ostrzec Hogwart przed osobą Toma Riddle'a.

Młody Malfoy wstał i powoli zaczął klaskać. Dźwięk uderzającej o dłoń dłoni roznosił się echem po Wielkiej Sali – a gdy Ślizgoni, w ślad za blondynem, poderwali się ze swoich miejsc, Wielka Sala rozbrzmiała wreszcie dzikim aplauzem, zagłuszając wzrastające zewsząd głosy innych uczniów.

Riddle pozostał niewzruszony, najwyraźniej przyzwyczajony do znajdowania się w centrum uwagi. Jego wzrok podążył za to w kierunku cichych Gryfonów, bez trudu odnajdując tę jedną, jedyną twarz, którą od dawna chciał zobaczyć.

Szczęka Chłopca, Który Przeżył zacisnęła się ze złości, gdy płomiennie zielone oczy napotkały jego własne. I choć Harry Potter nie odezwał się i nie poruszył, jego zimne, nienawistne spojrzenie kryło w sobie mroczną obietnicę.

Riddle zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.

~oOo~

– H-harry...

Uderzył pięścią w zimną, kamienną ścianę, starając się starając się opanować drżenie. Nie był w stanie wyrzucić z siebie dławiącej go wściekłości, choć wszystkie lustra w nieczynnej, damskiej łazience, pozbawione już były szkła. Stał teraz wśród odłamków, które raz za razem chrzęściły mu pod butami i starał się ujarzmić rozszalałe emocje, co zupełnie mu wychodziło.

– Harry, spójrz na mnie.

Miał ochotę tego drania zamordować. Z radością starłby z jego twarzy ten paskudnie ślizgoński uśmieszek i własnoręcznie rozerwał na strzępy. Dyszał ciężko, trawiony nienawiścią, zupełnie nieświadomy otaczającej go aury, która z każdą minutą stawała się coraz mroczniejsza.

– Harry Potterze!

Dziewczęce palce mocno i boleśnie ścisnęły jego ramię, gdy Hermiona Granger szarpnęła nim zdecydowanie. Cofnęła się pod wpływem lodowatego spojrzenia jego zielonych oczu, jednak po chwili, z charakterystycznym dla siebie uporem, ujęła twarz Harry'ego w dłonie. Dotyk jej chłodnych rąk na rozpalonej skórze pomógł mu nieco ochłonąć. W pełnym napięcia milczeniu zacisnął usta.

– To dlatego Dumbledore nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać – gdy wreszcie się odezwał, jego głos był cichy, mimo obecnych w nim wyraźnych igiełek lodu. – Od początku zaplanował to wszystko tak, abym nie mógł się sprzeciwić.

Teraz już wiedzieli, dlaczego na uczcie zabrakło Weasleyów. McGonagall miała przygotować ich na najgorsze i nie dopuścić do tego, by w wyniku szoku wywołali zamieszanie. Nie wątpił, że Ron i bliźniacy nie tylko nie powstrzymaliby się przed rzuceniem na Riddle'a, ale również w ogóle nie przejęliby faktem, że mogliby zostać za to wyrzuceni ze szkoły. Ich żądza zemsty była zapewne wielokrotnie silniejsza od tej męczącej obecnie Harry'ego.

– Pamiętasz jak sam mówiłeś, że Dumbledore nic nie mógł zrobić, żeby powstrzymać Knota? Że w Ministerstwie główną rolę pełnią Czystokrwiści, a Minister trzyma się ich z obawy o stanowisko? – Hermiona wstrzymała oddech, opuszczając dłonie z jego twarzy. – Dumbledore'a wiele razy typowano na Ministra, Harry. Za każdym razem emocje towarzyszące tej sprawie były skrajne – mimo jednoznacznego poparcia ze strony społeczeństwa, część wpływowych rodów czarodziejskich nie chciała się zgodzić na jego kandydaturę. Trwały zaciekłe wojny medialne, aż w końcu po upadku Sam-Wiesz-Kogo Ministrem został Knot, jednak gdyby nie okoliczności, nigdy by do tego nie doszło. Myślę, że zazdrości Dumbledore'owi i próbuje go ośmieszyć, ponieważ istnienie Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać pozbawiłoby go stołka. Sam Knot jest tylko marionetką w rękach silniejszych polityków.

Harry kipiał ze złości, choć starał się opanować. Był wściekły na dyrektora, ale cichy głosik rozsądku podpowiadał mu, że Hermiona miała rację. Oczywiście, że obecność aurorów w szkole wiązała się nie tylko z ucieczką Syriusza Blacka, ale także obecnością w murach Hogwartu _cholernego Voldemorta_, który, nawet pod czujnym okiem Dumbledore'a, pozostawał niebezpieczny. Nie bez powodu tiarę przydziału sprowadzono w ostatniej chwili – Harry nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby w powitalnej piosence zawarła jakieś ostrzeżenie.

Myślami powrócił do Wielkiej Sali, którą opuścił wzburzony, gdy tylko Riddle zajął swoje miejsce przy stole Slytherinu. O dziwo, żaden z nauczycieli nie próbował go zatrzymać, tak, jakby wszyscy spodziewali się, że zrobi coś w tym stylu. Hermiona znalazła go w doszczętnie zdemolowanej łazience jakieś dwadzieścia minut później.

Przypomniał sobie reakcję uczniów, gdy Snape wyczytał nazwisko Riddle'a. Już wcześniej słyszał je w pociągu, szeptane za plecami, jednak dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że coś tu się nie zgadzało. Od czasu artykułu o śmierci Ginny, na łamach _Proroka _regularnie pojawiały się krótkie wzmianki na temat procesu. Harry'ego zwykle nazywano w nich „_drugim uczestnikiem sprawy_", a informacje na temat Riddle'a były zbyt zdawkowe, by wzbudzić tak powszechne zainteresowanie. Oczywiście plotki dotyczące wydarzeń w Komnacie Tajemnic błyskawicznie rozprzestrzeniły się po Hogwarcie, ale szesnastoletni dziedzic Slytherina nie miał prawa _tak nagle_ znaleźć się w bezsprzecznym centrum uwagi.

–Hermiono, dlaczego, u licha, wszyscy tak zareagowali na obecność Riddle'a? – zapytał, gdy już trochę się uspokoił.

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby czekała na to pytanie. Schyliła się, podnosząc rzuconą na podłogę torbę i wyjęła z niej zwiniętego w rulon _Proroka Codziennego_.

– Gdy to przeczytasz, zrozumiesz – odparła, podając mu gazetę. – Ostatni artykuł Rity na temat procesu nie był taki krótki, Harry. Ja też tego nie zauważyłam, dopiero dziś Neville mi pokazał.

Harry zignorował krótką notatkę na temat wyroku i kierując się dopiskiem „_więcej na stronie 15_", otworzył gazetę na odpowiednim artykule. W oczy rzuciło mu się ruchome zdjęcie Riddle'a, na którym ten, ze skruszonym uśmiechem na ustach, opuszczał salę rozpraw.

Nagłówek nad zdjęciem głosił:

_**HARRY POTTER I TOM RIDDLE – OFIARY CZY OPRAWCY?**_

_Wczoraj, tj. 25 sierpnia, dochodzenie w związku ze śmiertelnym wypadkiem na terenie Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart nareszcie dobiegło końca, pisze Rita Skeeter, nasz specjalny korespondent. Szokująca informacja o śmierci Ginewry Weasley († 11 l.) obiegła świat czarodziejski pod koniec maja br., poprzedzona wcześniejszymi pogłoskami o atakach na uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Według plotek, za wszystkim miał się kryć tajemniczy terrorysta znany jako „dziedzic Slytherina", któremu przypisywane było rzekome otwarcie legendarnej Komnaty Tajemnic. Prawda okazuje się __zupełnie__ inna!_

_Według posiadanych przez „Proroka Codziennego" informacji, sprawą wyjaśnienia spowitych tajemnicą wydarzeń w Hogwarcie, zajął się sam Minister Magii. W stan oskarżenia postawiono zaledwie szesnastoletniego chłopca, Toma Riddle'a, który przez dwa miesiące, pozostając pod wpływem silnego Veritaserum, składał zeznania przed __R__adą Wizengamotu – pod koniec procesu został jednak oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. „Od samego początku niewinność Toma była dla mnie oczywista", mówi jedna z obecnych na procesie czarownic. „Wystarczyło na niego spojrzeć, by zobaczyć, jak bardzo przerażała go cała ta sytuacja.". Śledczym udało się ustalić, że wraz ze słynnym Harrym Potterem (13 l.) był świadkiem śmierci uczennicy, nie wiadomo jednak dlaczego tylko on pozostawał w tej sprawie oskarżonym; __Chłopca, Który Przeżył przesłuchiwano__jedynie__ w charakterze świadka i udało mu się uniknąć zarzutów._

_W trakcie rozprawy na jaw wyszło wiele szokujących faktów. Okazało się, że Tom Riddle był uczniem Hogwartu ale… pięćdziesiąt lat temu! Przy okazji odkryty został wstrząsający sekret ówczesnego dyrektora szkoły – Armanda Dippeta. Poprzednik Albusa Dumbledore'a, po śmierci uczennicy w 1943 roku, zataił informację o zniknięciu innego ucznia – niewinnego chłopca, sieroty wychowującej się w mugolskim sierocińcu. Tom Riddle, bo o nim właśnie mowa, niedługo po wspomnianych wydarzeniach został wchłonięty przez potężny, czarnomagiczny artefakt, o którego porzucenie na terenie szkoły podejrzewa się Grindewalda. Ta sama mroczna broń na początku zeszłego roku została przypadkiem odnaleziona przez małą Ginny Weasley, co w konsekwencji doprowadziło do uwolnienia Toma Riddle'a i nieszczęśliwej śmierci dziewczynki. W tę tragiczną historię wmieszany był również Harry Potter, ale szczegółów jego udziału we wspomnianych wydarzeniach nie podano do wiadomości publicznej. Wiadomo jednak, że panna Weasley była siostrą przyjaciela Chłopca, Który Przeżył._

„_Czuję się przytłoczony tym, co się wydarzyło" wyznaje w rozmowie z nami Tom, świeżo oczyszczony z zarzutów. „Ani ja, ani Harry nie byliśmy w stanie uratować Ginny. To było przerażające, w jednej chwili zostałem wchłonięty przez pierścień, a w następnej stałem w zupełnie innym miejscu, patrząc, jak umiera." Pan Riddle nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie po szoku, którego doznał na wieść, że od jego zniknięcia minęło pięćdziesiąt lat. Przyznaje, że to dla niego bardzo ciężkie doświadczenie, nie wini jednak Ministerstwa za postawienie go w stan oskarżenia. „To zrozumiałe, że Ministerstwo podjęło wszelkie kroki, by wyjaśnić ten wypadek. W rozwiązanie tej sprawy włożono wiele wysiłku i cieszę się, że ostatecznie doprowadził on do jej rozwikłania." Udało nam się także dotrzeć do trzynastoletniego Harry'ego Pottera, z którym Rita Skeeter spotkała się na ulicy Pokątnej w lodziarni Floriana Fortescue. „Bardzo trudno jest mi o tym rozmawiać" mówi drżącym głosem Harry, a w jego zielonych oczach lśnią samotne łzy. „Ja i Dale (przyjaciel Harry'ego – przyp. Red.) wiedzieliśmy, że Ginny grozi niebezpieczeństwo, nie byliśmy jednak w stanie jej uratować. Kochałem ją jak własną siostrę, a jej śmierć jest dla mnie druzgocąca." Na pytanie dotyczące pogłosek o jego zdolności posługiwania się wężomową (wydanie „Proroka" nr 113 z kwietnia br.) gorące łzy zalewają jego policzki. „Nie wiem, dlaczego jestem wężousty. Być może jestem potomkiem Salazara Slytherina, co jest dla mnie ogromnym ciężarem." Po tym wywiadzie Rita Skeeter nie ma wątpliwości, że obaj wplątani w te mroczne wydarzenia chłopcy nie ponoszą za nie żadnej odpowiedzialności. Do podobnych wniosków doszedł też Wizengamot, za przyczynę tej tragedii jednogłośnie uznając przeklęty pierścień Grindelwalda..._

Harry zmiął gazetę, z pasją i odrazą ciskając ją na podłogę. Rozległ się dźwięczny plusk, gdy trafiła prosto w ukraszoną szkłem kałużę u jego stóp. Przyglądał się przez chwilę nasiąkającym wodą stronom, czując, jak ze złości zbiera mu się na wymioty, zanim zacisnął szczękę i odwrócił się ku Hermionie.

– Chronią jego i swoje tyłki – warknął z furią, przyciskając dłoń do żołądka, by uspokoić mdłości. Krew pulsowała mu w skroniach, gdy z całych sił starał się uspokoić.

_Ani ja, ani Harry nie byliśmy w stanie uratować Ginny..._

To dlatego wszyscy nagle zainteresowali się Riddle'em. A Harry w ich oczach dalej pozostawał Dziedzicem Slytherina, odpowiedzialnym za śmierć uczennicy i uwolnienie _Toma_. Teraz jednak, po artykule Skeeter, nie był już postrzegany jako niebezpieczny – teraz uważano go za _szaleńca_, posługującego się mocą, nad którą nie panował.

Zazgrzytał zębami. Nie miał pojęcia, jakie plany ma w tym wszystkim Dumbledore ani jak zamierza ustosunkować się do sprawy. Co więcej, nie znał Riddle'a i nic o nim nie wiedział – poza tym, że był wybitnie uzdolnioną sierotą, która po ukończeniu szkoły stała się Voldemortem.

Pomijając dwa wspomnienia, które Tom sam mu pokazał, Harry posiadał tylko ochłapy informacji zdobyte podczas procesu. Był boleśnie świadomy swojej własnej bezradności – nie dysponował niczym, co pomogłoby mu stawić czoła Voldemortowi. Riddle z kolei bardzo szybko dowie się o nim wszystkiego – jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobił, dysponując intymnymi zwierzeniami Ginny. A w razie czego mógł po prostu zerknąć do cholernego podręcznika do Historii Magii. To było takie frustrujące!

– Musimy dowiedzieć się, czym są horkruksy – Hermiona przerwała ciszę. Założyła torbę na ramię, zbierając się do wyjścia. – Myślę, że dobrze będzie jutrzejszy dzień zacząć od wizyty w bibliotece, nie mamy ani chwili do stracenia. I och, Harry, ta Rita Skeeter jest tak okropną _suką! _

Harry sztywno skinął głową, całkowicie się z nią zgadzając.

~oOo~

Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu pogrążony był w półmroku. Poza blaskiem świec pomieszczenie rozjaśniała zielonkawa toń jeziora, spowijając wszystko wokół nienaturalnie jasną poświatą. Masy wody, widoczne przez zaczarowane na wzór Wielkiej Sali sklepienie, poruszały się leniwie, a rzucane przez nie delikatne żyłki światła tańczyły na kamiennych filarach, tworząc iluzję ruchomego marmuru. Sprawiały też, że dekorujące wnętrza Slytherinu rzeźbione motywy węży zdawały się _wić jak żywe_.

Cichy syk, wydobywający się z ust ciemnowłosego chłopca przypominał kołysankę. Melodia była spokojna i stonowana, zachęcająco drażniąc wrażliwą magię dookoła, by ta płynęła ku jej źródłu. Płomienie świec migotały lekko w odpowiedzi, jak gdyby poruszane słabymi prądami energii.

Ramiona Draco pokryła gęsia skórka.

Tom Riddle siedział rozparty na jednej z eleganckich kanap, gładząc palcami miękki, czarny welur. Blada jak mleko dłoń odcinała się od ciemnej toni materiału, a jej spokojne ruchy przyciągały wzrok zahipnotyzowanych Ślizgonów. Wszyscy stali w pewnej odległości od niego, sztywno wyprostowani. Napięcie widoczne na ich twarzach zdradzało oczekiwanie, ale nikt nie wydał z siebie najcichszego nawet szmeru.

Dziedzic rodu Malfoyów zmusił się w końcu do oderwania oczu od nucącego Riddle'a. Poza nim w Pokoju Wspólnym stało jeszcze kilkunastu innych Ślizgonów, noszących nazwiska naznaczone służbą u Czarnego Pana. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery, Bulstrode, Mulciber, Macnair, Selwyn, Rosier... Każdy z nich czuł potęgę wężoustego obcego i powoli docierało do nich, że węże poruszają się _naprawdę._

Malfoy nie wiedział, czy byli świadomi prawdziwej tożsamości Riddle'a, ale nie miało to w tym momencie najmniejszego znaczenia. Otaczające ich ze wszystkich stron sennie wijące się gady stanowiły jasne ostrzeżenie, że sprzeciw byłby _niemądry_. Były jawną groźbą, a zarazem cichą obietnicą, składaną teraz w zamian za bezwarunkową lojalność. Bo, że tego właśnie chciał Dziedzic Slytherina, Draco czuł każdym pojedynczym zakończeniem swoich napiętych nerwów.

Nagle Pokój Wspólny zamigotał, a podłoga pod jego stopami zadrżała. Spojrzał w przerażeniu na nieruchomą postać Riddle'a – ten zachował stoicki spokój, nawet na chwilę nie przestając nucić. Syk wężomowy stawał się wyższy i z każdą nutą ostrzejszy, gdy wszystko wokół drżało konwulsyjnie, jak gdyby miało się zapaść.

I nagle Draco nie był już w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu; zamiast tego z oszałamiającą prędkością leciał w stronę ciężkiej od magii otchłani, która wydawała się pożerać go od środka. Niemy krzyk przerażenia uwiązł w jego gardle, gdy szarpnął ciałem, w szaleńczej próbie wyswobodzenia się. Spadał bezwiednie niczym szmaciana lalka, obserwując otwierające się pod nim żółte oczy bazyliszka...

Wrzask, który towarzyszył przebudzeniu Malfoya, wstrząsnął całym pomieszczeniem. Draco półprzytomnie zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzał w przerażeniu po zatopionym w szarości dormitorium. Do skóry pleców przyklejała mu się mokra od potu piżama. Nott, Crabbe i Goyle też siedzieli już na łóżkach, bladzi i spoceni – podobnie jak Draco, starając się opanować przyśpieszony tętent serc.

Był już ranek, a jaśniejąca toń jeziora powoli rozpraszała zmrok.

/


	4. Złe Posunięcia

Cześć! Na wstępie chciałabym przeprosić za dość późną aktualizację. Rozdziały są obecnie betowane i jest przy nich sporo pracy, więc wypadł jeden poniedziałek ;) Dziękuję również za wszystkie komentarze - już się zabieram do odpowiadania na nie poprzez wiadomość prywatną! Na szczęście mam w perspektywie dwa tygodnie wolnego, więc myślę, że uda mi się ogarnąć wszystko na bieżąco.

Betowaniem zajęła się przecudowna **misqa**, która opiekuje się obecnie poprzednimi rozdziałami.

* * *

><p>-Rozdział Czwarty-<p>

**Złe Posunięcia**

– _Tempus_ – mruknął Harry, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w punkt przed sobą, gdzie według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa powinien znajdować się udrapowany kotarą sufit. Słaby rozbłysk zaklęcia poinformował go, że była godzina piąta. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, bo nie miał okularów – cały świat tworzyła mozaika plam, które mogły być czymkolwiek. A może chodziło o szóstą?

Niezręcznie odwrócił się na bok, gdy do jego uszu dotarł cichy jęk. Zastygł w przybranej pozycji, ale po chwili namysłu doszedł do wniosku, że musiał się przesłyszeć. Zadziwiające, jak czasem stare sprężyny potrafiły naśladować ludzki głos...

Kojąca ciemność zaczynała się już przejaśniać, co sprawiało, że czuł się odsłonięty. Przez całą noc nie mógł zmrużyć oka, zbyt pochłonięty myślami – wspomnienia z poprzedniego dnia mieszały się z tymi z Komnaty, raz po raz zahaczając o proces Riddle'a, uciążliwe przesłuchania i wczorajszą rozmowę z Ronem.

Nagle dobiegło do niego szuranie i szamotanie. Jęk, który uparcie wyparł ze świadomości jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej, rozległ się ponownie, docierając od strony łóżka jego przyjaciela. Najwidoczniej Ron również nie potrafił zasnąć. A może właśnie się obudził.

Na myśl o Ronie poruszył się niespokojnie, po raz kolejny zmieniając swoje ułożenie. Już wcześniej niezbyt komfortowo czuł się sam ze sobą, ale pierwsza rozmowa z Ronem tylko to pogłębiła – nie mógł znieść tego, że Ron obwiniał siebie, podczas gdy to on był odpowiedzialny za śmierć jego siostry. Nie był pod żadnym względem lepszy od Riddle'a, nie miał jednak odwagi otwarcie tego przyznać. Był tchórzem i wiedział o tym, że kieruje nim egoizm – nie chciał stracić Rona, więc chronił siebie samego.

Był kłamcą.

Powinien był przewidzieć, że jak zwykle będzie zdany tylko i wyłącznie na siebie. Nikt nie zamierzał uświadamiać go w sprawie Riddle'a i nikt poza Hermioną o niczym z nim nie rozmawiał. Traktowano go jak dziecko, irytująco kręcące się pod nogami – a po tym, jak Dumbledore bezceremonialnie zignorował go po rozprawie, Harry nie zamierzał zrezygnować ze swojej dumy, by jeszcze raz spróbować do niego podejść.

– Harry, śpisz?

Drgnął, rozpoznając stłumiony głos zaspanego Rona. Przez chwilę miał zamiar całkowicie go zignorować, ale szybko zmienił zdanie. Nie chciał przed nim udawać.

– Nie, już wstałem – kłamstwo samo cisnęło się na usta. Wypowiedział je na głos, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Kiedy, do cholery, zaczął kłamać bez powodu?

– To... to dobrze. Wiesz, śniła mi się Komnata.

Ron nie powiedział nic więcej, a Harry przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, jak uniknąć tej rozmowy. Ostre ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia natychmiast wytknęło mu tchórzostwo. Coraz częściej przyłapywał się na tym, że nie chciał na _ten_ temat rozmawiać, choć z drugiej strony czuł palącą potrzebę znalezienia rozwiązania – miał jednak wrażenie, że trafił w ślepy zaułek, a sytuacja była patowa.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że niczego nie zauważyłem. Powinienem być... powinienem być lepszym bratem.

_Nie. To on powinien być lepszym przyjacielem. _

– Źle się za to zabraliśmy, Ron. Skupiliśmy się na Malfoyu, zamiast... Po prostu było już za późno. Gdyby nie Lockhart, mielibyśmy jeszcze chwilę czasu, ale nie wiedzieliśmy nawet, na co się piszemy.

To nie była do końca prawda, Harry miał tego świadomość. Mieli nieskończoną ilość czasu i pamiętnik Riddle'a pod samym nosem, nim jeszcze wydarzyło się cokolwiek._ On_ miał go pod nosem, nie wspominając o tym, że poznał jego naturę. Ale zamiast myśleć logicznie, zrobił najgorszą głupotę, jaką w tamtej chwili mógł zrobić – zachował wszystko dla siebie, by rozwiązać problem samodzielnie.

A najgorsze było to, że niczego się nie nauczył i wciąż myślał tylko o tym, jak pokonać Riddle'a.

* * *

><p>Tom, wsparty o umywalkę, spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze.<p>

Blada twarz zastygła w wyrazie chłodnej wściekłości, a oczy odbiły czający się w nim mrok. Zacisnął mocniej dłonie na porcelanowych krawędziach, starając się opanować biorące górę emocje. Wrząca w żyłach krew rozpalała do białości instynkt destrukcyjny, wiedział jednak, że musi się uspokoić. Pomyśleć.

Zamknął oczy i starając się rozluźnić, nieśpiesznie zaciskał i rozprostowywał palce. Pod wpływem złości magiczne obręcze wokół jego nadgarstków przybrały kolor fioletowy, teraz z wolna stygnąc i na powrót przyjmując odcień chłodnego błękitu.

Wyglądało na to, że pozbycie się klątwy trochę jeszcze potrwa. Została dobrze skonstruowana – zapętlała część jego magicznego rdzenia, uniemożliwiając mu samodzielne pozbycie się obręczy, gdyż potrzebną do tego moc blokowało samo zaklęcie. Tworzyła rodzaj supła, który przy okazji każdej próby przekroczenia granicy, powodował zator energii zwracający ją z powrotem.

Całkiem imponujące.

Oderwał w końcu dłonie od umywalki, beznamiętnie rozwijając rękawy szkolnej koszuli. Brak sukcesu nie był wielkim zaskoczeniem, nie sądził zresztą, by poszło mu tak łatwo. Zaklęcia Dumbledore'a zawsze były sprytne – musiał przyznać, że stary głupiec miał do tego rękę.

Poprawił swój zielono-srebrny krawat, upewniając się, że jego twarz nie wyrażała nic, poza uprzejmą obojętnością. Musiał jeszcze wstąpić do gabinetu Severusa Snape'a – zajęcia jeszcze się nie rozpoczęły, więc spodziewał się, że tam właśnie zastanie Mistrza Eliksirów. Był ciekaw nowego opiekuna Slytherinu, tak niepodobnego do Horacy'ego Slughorna – głównie wiodła go tam jednak sprawa rozkładu zajęć, której wyjaśnienie chciał już mieć za sobą.

Gdy opuścił dormitorium i opustoszały Pokój Wspólny, w lochach kręcili się już pierwsi Ślizgoni, wracający ze śniadania. Większość z nich rzucała mu ukradkiem powściągliwe spojrzenia, zignorował je jednak, kierując się w głąb podziemi. Jego gładki i sprężysty krok zdradzał znajomość zamku i był odznaką chłodnego opanowania. Temperatura w tej części korytarza obniżała się, zamieniając jego oddech w delikatną parę, a mosiężne drzwi komnat opiekuna Slytherinu okazały się zimne jak lód. Nie poświęcając temu większej uwagi, zastukał w nie kołatką.

– Wejść.

Bezszelestnie skorzystał z zaproszenia, przywołując na twarz pełną ciekawości nieśmiałość. Poświęcił chwilę, by rozejrzeć się po znajomym pomieszczeniu, które przez ostatnie pół wieku nie zmieniło się w ogóle. Albo prawie w ogóle, biorąc pod uwagę brak niezliczonych fotografii wychowanków Slughorna, stojących obok zbędnych bibelotów, które tamten dostawał w prezencie.

– Profesorze Snape? – szare oczy skierowały się wreszcie się na pochyloną nad biurkiem sylwetkę czarodzieja.

– Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność, Riddle? – wycedził zapytany, nie podnosząc głowy i od razu przechodząc do sedna sprawy. Machnął ostro dłonią, jak gdyby chciał odpędzić niepotrzebną wymianę grzeczności.

Tom rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na dopiero co zamkniętą księgę, po czym wyprostował się, wyciągając z kieszeni szaty schludnie złożony pergamin. Źródło irytacji Snape'a nie leżało w obrębie jego zainteresowań, w interesie ich obu był szybki koniec spotkania.

– Nie chcę pana niepokoić, profesorze, ale nastąpiła pomyłka. Wczoraj wieczorem wręczono mi plan zajęć dla piątego roku, podczas gdy, jak podejrzewam, jestem na roku szóstym.

Na te słowa brwi Snape'a uniosły się w dobrze odwzorowanym, ironicznym zdumieniu.

– Nie orientuję się, co prawda, w programie nauczania sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat – Mistrz Eliksirów wsparł się dłońmi o blat, szyderczo przeciągając głoski – ale wygląda na to, że _wzrastający_ z roku na rok poziom edukacji był przyczyną unieważnienia twoich SUMów. Dyrektor zdecydował, że zostaniesz przyjęty z powrotem na rok piąty.

Dłoń Riddle'a drgnęła, nieznacznie mocniej zaciskając się na papierze.

– Przepraszam, _profesorze?_ Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem.

Ton jego głosu znacznie się ochłodził. Wbił spojrzenie w plecy Severusa Snape'a, gdy ten z łopotem szat skierował się w stronę szafek z ingrediencjami, ignorując jego obecność.

– Nie widzę powodu, by kontynuować ten temat, Riddle. Szczegóły tej decyzji nie mieszczą się w ramach moich zainteresowań, ale sądzę, że dyrektor z przyjemnością przedyskutuje z tobą kierujące nim motywy.

Zacisnął szczękę, sztywno chowając swój plan zajęć do wierzchniej kieszeni szaty. Zamknięcie go na dłużej w Hogwarcie było dość przewidywalnym posunięciem, jakkolwiek bezowocnym. Według nowych dokumentów za cztery miesiące miał skończyć siedemnaście lat i nie było nawet _cienia_ możliwości, by ktoś spróbował go zatrzymać.

Choć chciałby, żeby spróbowali.

* * *

><p>– Dzień dobry – nowy nauczyciel uśmiechnął się, kładąc na biurku swój podniszczony neseser. – Nazywam się Remus Lupin i w tym roku będę prowadzić zajęcia z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, której najlepiej uczy się w praktyce. Dlatego też muszę was poprosić, żebyście schowali podręczniki.<p>

Harry poczuł się mile zaskoczony, chowając do torby wyjęty uprzednio podręcznik. Zarówno Lockhart, jak i Quirrel, skupiali się raczej na teoretycznej stronie przedmiotu, rzadko kiedy decydując się na zajęcia praktyczne. Ostatnim razem, gdy na Obronie kazano im wyjąć różdżki, cała klasa została zaatakowana przez chochliki kornwalijskie.

Przyjrzał się uważniej Lupinowi, czekając, aż ten skończy sprawdzać obecność. Wyglądał nieco lepiej niż podczas uczty powitalnej, wciąż jednak blada twarz i podkrążone oczy zdradzały jego słabe zdrowie. Tu i ówdzie skórę profesora przecinały niezbyt estetyczne blizny, niektóre z nich wyglądające na całkiem świeże. Musiał to być człowiek dobrze wyprawiony w walce, w przeciwieństwie do nieskazitelnego Lockharta, który całymi dniami podpisywał autografy.

– Harry Potter?

– Tutaj, profesorze – odparł niepotrzebnie, ani trochę nie zaskoczony tym, że został rozpoznany. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że nie musiał się przedstawiać.

Lupin posłał mu lekki uśmiech, kontynuując sprawdzanie listy. Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, ile mógł mieć lat i czy było to możliwe, by znał jego rodziców. Wyglądał na kogoś, kto chętnie wysłuchałby ucznia i do kogo można się było zwrócić w razie jakichkolwiek problemów. Już teraz czuł do niego coś w rodzaju sympatii i miał nadzieję, że przeczucia go nie zawiodą.

– Ron, wszystko w porządku? – za jego plecami rozległ się szept Hermiony, pochylającej się ku nim poprzez swoją ławkę.

– Nic mu nie jest, po prostu wziął eliksir – odpowiedział odruchowo Harry, wciąż mając świeżo w pamięci wizytę w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. – Nie spał dziś zbyt dobrze.

Ron był jeszcze bledszy niż profesor Lupin. Bez życia wspierał twarz na dłoni, opartej łokciem o blat ławki. Mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, przecierając palcem oko, ale ani Harry, ani Hermiona nic z tego nie zrozumieli. Madame Pomfrey musiała nieco przedobrzyć z eliksirem relaksującym, zorientował się Harry. Wiedział jednak, że to ich wieczorna rozmowa była przyczyną, dla której Ron w ogóle potrzebował pomocy.

Hermiona ze zmartwieniem zwróciła się ku Harry'emu.

– Jak wam poszło?

Westchnął, śledząc wzrokiem Lupina, który właśnie zwijał pergamin.

– Mogło być gorzej – przyznał, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak to się wszystko potoczy.

Ron najwidoczniej zmagał się z depresją, ale jak głęboką – tego madame Pomfrey nie chciała mu wyjawić. Harry'emu jak zwykle przypadła rola biernego obserwatora, tak, jakby w ogóle liczył na wyjątek od tej reguły. Irytowała go oczywista jawność takiego traktowania, nie zamierzał jednak tak łatwo dać się spławić. Miał prawo wiedzieć o wszystkim, był w końcu najważniejszym celem _cholernego Voldemorta._

Tak czy inaczej dojdzie do odpowiedzi, z Dumbledore'em lub bez.

– Tematem dzisiejszych zajęć jest zaklęcie rozbrajające – oznajmił Lupin, skończywszy sprawdzanie obecności. – Stosunkowo proste i bardzo przydatne w walce, będzie jednak wymagało od was pewnej ilości ćwiczeń.

Na znak nauczyciela wszyscy wyciągnęli różdżki, a nagłe poruszenie wyrwało Harry'ego z zamyślenia. Kątem oka zauważył, że Ron wciąż trwał pogrążony w sennym półamoku – ten widok wywołał u niego nieprzyjemny skurcz żołądka, za którym szybko podążyła fala wyrzutów sumienia. Nim zdołał zdusić w sobie poczucie winy, usłyszał kroki Lupina, szybko zmierzającego w ich kierunku.

– Jest pod wpływem eliksiru uspokajającego, profesorze – już otwierał usta, gdy wyprzedziła go Hermiona. – Musiał zażyć o dwie krople za dużo, myśli pan że powinniśmy...

– Mogę odprowadzić go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – zaproponował szybko Harry – Ja, ehm... jestem jego przyjacielem.

Czuł się jak pierwszoroczniak, usilnie próbujący nie okazywać zdenerwowania. Na szczęście profesor Lupin nie zwrócił uwagi na jego dziwne zachowanie i z wyraźnym zaniepokojeniem przyłożył dłoń do czoła nieprzytomnego Rona. Ten jedynie wybełkotał coś niezrozumiale, odchylając się na krześle – niezbyt najwyraźniej świadomy tego, co się wokół niego dzieje.

– Był w dobrym stanie, kiedy wszedł do sali, Profesorze – Hermiona, dostrzegając nagłą bladość Harry'ego, pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami.

Harry był jej za to wdzięczny. Ostatnie, czego chciał, to tłumaczyć się przed Lupinem z okoliczności, w jakich Ron znalazł się w tym stanie.

– W porządku, Harry... Hermiono – Lupin uspokajająco podniósł dłoń, by uciszyć ich oboje. – Zdaje się, że wasz przyjaciel rzeczywiście zażył zbyt dużą dawkę eliksiru. Rozsądnie będzie odprowadzić go do pani Pomfrey. Chcesz to zrobić, Harry?

Skinął głową, w milczeniu podnosząc się z krzesła. Z ulgą przyjął brak niewygodnych pytań, na które nie miał ochoty w tej chwili odpowiadać. Wiedział, że Ron wciąż znajdował się pod wpływem szoku wywołanego ich pierwszym spotkaniem, a obecność Riddle'a i rozdrapująca rany rozmowa nie polepszały sytuacji.

Czegokolwiek by teraz nie zrobił, pozostawał dla niego częścią wspomnienia o Komnacie Tajemnic.

Z Ronem wspartym na barkach opuścił salę, odprowadzany ciekawskimi spojrzeniami zagonionych do pracy uczniów. Pusty korytarz pomógł mu nieco rozluźnić napięte nerwy, dzięki czemu nawigowanie ich obu stało się łatwiejsze. Wciąż jednak nie było to proste, bo różnica wzrostu między nimi konsekwentnie się pogłębiała. Harry w ciągu tych wakacji urósł nie więcej niż dwa cale, co w porównaniu do wzrostu Weasleyów było wynikiem dość marnym.

– Ha...rry? M-muszę do łazienki.

– Zaraz będziemy na miejscu – sapnął, jedną ręką wsparty o balustradę.

Na szczęście Ron poruszał się dość swobodnie, inaczej nie dałby rady wygramolić się z nim z klasy. Cała sytuacja nieprzyjemnie kojarzyła mu się z Komnatą – z tym, jak razem z Ronem próbowali dźwignąć nieprzytomnego Lockharta. Syknął, odrzucając od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli, gdy wreszcie weszli na odpowiednie schody. Te ruszyły z szarpnięciem.

Oparł się ciężko o kamienną poręcz, zdecydowanym uściskiem na ramieniu przytrzymując przyjaciela w miejscu. Ron zachwiał się sennie, zasłaniając twarz dłonią, a Harry wzmocnił uścisk, by nie pozwolić mu zasnąć. Schody obróciły się w prawo, mijając salę transmutacji...

Serce na moment przestało mu bić, gdy napotkał spojrzenie dobrze znanych oczu, wwiercających się w jego własne lodowatą szarością.

Czas nagle się zatrzymał. Harry odkrył, że nie jest w stanie się ruszyć, bo siła wzroku Riddle'a przyszpiliła go w miejscu, przeciągając w nieskończoność każdą sekundę kontaktu. Zapomniał, że stoi na schodach, trzymając Rona za szatę, zupełnie sparaliżowany intensywnością tego połączenia. Oszałamiająca aura, otaczająca Dziedzica Slytherina, upodabniała go do drapieżnika, który zaraz miał zaatakować, zanurzając kły w ciele swojej ofiary…

Harry gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, czując, jak złość i odraza ściskają mu żołądek. Wszystko trwało nie więcej niż parę sekund, nim Riddle zniknął z pola widzenia, a schody zatrzymały się z trzaskiem. Tyle jednak wystarczyło, by wytrącić go z równowagi i pozostawić wzburzonego. Próbując opanować emocje, zacisnął mocno szczęki – nie miał czasu myśleć teraz o cholernym Tomie Riddle'u. Nie, kiedy musiał się skupić na dojściu do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Jego podświadomość nie podzielała jednak tej opinii, uparcie centralizując się wokół szesnastoletniego Voldemorta. Nie mógł zapomnieć tego przeklętego spojrzenia, tak pełnego arogancji i poczucia własnej wyższości. Nienawidził towarzyszącego mu wtedy uczucia osaczenia, tym bardziej, że dał się zaskoczyć – pozwolił się zdewaluować, nim zdążył choćby pomyśleć.

Przygryzł wargi, gdy wreszcie dotarli przed wysokie, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi na końcu szerokiego hallu. Pchnął je butem, ostrożnie manewrując Ronem, zbyt rozkojarzony, by usłyszeć panią Pomfrey.

Wiedział, że nie jest dobrym przyjacielem i nic nie mógł na to poradzić.  
>Cała jego uwaga skupiała się na Riddle'u, nie zostawiając wiele miejsca dla kogokolwiek innego.<p>

* * *

><p>– Zaklęcie, nad którym będziemy dziś pracować, to <em>Mutatio Chelonidea<em>, zamieniające obiekt w żółwia morskiego. W zeszłym roku poradziliście sobie z przemianą przedmiotów w ssaki, więc mam nadzieję, że większość z was nie będzie miała problemu z tym poziomem transmutacji.

Z _tym poziomem _transmutacji.

Gdyby Tom nie miał w zwyczaju panować nad emocjami, chowałby właśnie twarz w dłoniach. Jeśli otaczający go uczniowie, będąc na piątym roku, naprawdę nie znali tego typu zaklęć, nie chciał wiedzieć, jak wyglądają SUM-y. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że Snape sobie z niego _zakpił._

Nie dość, że ciążył na nim Namiar i magiczna kuratela, to jeszcze został uziemiony w Hogwarcie, którego jakość edukacji była co najmniej wątpliwa. Pięćdziesiąt lat rozwoju wszystkich dziedzin magii, niezliczona ilość odkryć i rewolucyjnych wynalazków. Lata badań najwybitniejszych czarodziejów i najznamienitszych czarownic, a wszystko to po to, by na piątym roku uczono przemieniać kieliszki w _żółwia morskiego._

Uniósł brwi, obserwując, jak Minerwa McGonagall prezentuje ruch nadgarstka. Sam nie poruszył się, gdy uczniowie wokół niego zaczęli wyciągać różdżki, by lepiej lub gorzej odwzorować jej manewr. Choć od całej klasy dzielił go rok różnicy, przepaść w umiejętnościach rozciągała się na lata – jego piąty rok był zapewne ich siódmym, a nie uwzględniał przy tym wiedzy, którą zdobył samodzielnie.

– A teraz inkantacja: _Mutatio Chelonidea, _akcent na drugą i trzecią sylabę. Bez użycia różdżek.

Musiał przyznać, że sieć Dumbledore'a, w której obecnie się znajdował, była dość dobrze przemyślana. Gdyby tylko w Komnacie Tajemnic nie pozwolił sobie na testowanie Pottera, z pewnością miałby teraz ciekawsze zajęcia, niż _to__. _Nie tylko dał się zaskoczyć, nie doceniając przeciwnika, ale w dodatku połknął przynętę w postaci Złotego Chłopca.

– Widzę, że się pan nudzi, panie Riddle. Z pewnością więc zechce pan zaprezentować ćwiczone zaklęcie?

Dźwięk oschłego głosu wicedyrektorki wyrwał go z zamyślenia, gdy podniósł wzrok, by przyjrzeć jej się przelotnie. Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, obracając pod palcami leżącą na blacie różdżkę.

– Oczywiście, pani profesor.

Niewerbalna transmutacja złotego pucharu w średniej wielkości żółwia zajęła mu dwie sekundy. Pozwolił profesor McGonagall z dezaprobatą zacisnąć usta, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic, cofnął rzucone zaklęcie. Spojrzał na nią pytająco, choć jego oczy odbijały wyłącznie drwinę.

– Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu – skomentowała cierpko i, nie poświęcając mu więcej uwagi, odwróciła się w stronę sali. - Będę pamiętać, by następnym razem dostał pan trudniejsze zadanie.

Nie mógł się już doczekać.

/


	5. Kto pierwszy ten lepszy

**Notka odautorska: **

Witam wszystkich :) Dziś mam do ogłoszenia jedną, ważną sprawę: poza dzisiejszą aktualizacją, **ważnym zmianom uległ Rozdział Drugi**, który w wyniku poprawek wydłużył się ponad dwukrotnie. Jest to efekt pewnych zmian w konstrukcji opowiadania – niektóre rzeczy, które planowałam wyjaśnić później, zostały przesunięte właśnie tam. Jest to sytuacja jednorazowa, dalej historia będzie się toczyć normalnym torem, a raz opublikowane rozdziały nie będą już zmieniane.

Aha - na wszystkie komentarze odpowiem drogą wiadomości prywatnej :)

Za betowanie wszystkich czterech (pozostał jeszcze rozdział trzeci) rozdziałów odpowiedzialna jest cudowna **misqa**, której po raz kolejny bardzo serdecznie dziękuję ;)

**A teraz zapraszam!**

* * *

><p>– Rozdział Piąty –<br>**Kto pierwszy ten lepszy**  
>*<p>

– Malfoy, widziałeś dzisiaj Riddle'a?

Draco odwrócił się, mierząc Teodora Notta zdystansowanym spojrzeniem. Stali właśnie przy schodach, przez które tłumnie przepychali się uczniowie śpieszący do Wielkiej Sali na popołudniową przerwę. Pomimo usilnych chęci utrzymania idealnej maski, Nott wyglądał na zmęczonego i spiętego – najwidoczniej, podobnie jak Draco, nie spał zbyt dobrze.

– Nie – odparł krótko. Wsparł się jednak dłonią o kamienną balustradę w oczekiwaniu na dalszy rozwój rozmowy.

Obaj wiedzieli, że w panującym hałasie nikt ich nie podsłucha. Na wypadek gdyby mieli rozmawiać o ostatnim koszmarze, ciężko było o bardziej dogodne miejsce i okoliczności. Temat tego rodzaju nie zostałby zresztą poruszony przy obiedzie – nie tylko ze względu na spodziewaną obecność Dziedzica Slytherina, ale również niepewność, co do czyich sympatii.

– Ty też to widziałeś, prawda?

To nie było pytanie, więc Draco ograniczył swoją odpowiedź do grzecznego uniesienia brwi. Nie miał zamiaru przyznawać się do czegokolwiek, czekał zatem, aż Nott sam postanowi przejść do sedna sprawy.

– Mój ojciec w czasie wakacji nic nie mówił o Znaku – warknął wreszcie Teodor, zaniżając głos do szeptu. Bierna postawa Malfoya wyraźnie go rozdrażniła, zmuszając do zdradzenia źle skrywanej niecierpliwości.

Draco skrzywił się na tak jawną niedyskrecję. Kątem oka zerknął na przechodzącą nieopodal grupkę czwartorocznych Krukonek, na szczęście słowa Notta utonęły we wrzawie. Nikt nie zatrzymał się ani nie zwrócił na nich uwagi.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – stwierdził oschle, pozorując obojętność. – I nie wiem dlaczego sądzisz, że_ to_ ma z tym coś wspólnego.

– Crabbe i Goyle mówili, że nazwałeś Riddle'a „Panem" – odparł natychmiast Nott, nie dając się zbić z tropu. Wyglądało na to, że od samego początku tymi słowami planował go przyprzeć do muru.

Dziedzic Malfoyów pozostał nieruchomy, choć jego oczy zwęziły się wąskie szparki. Wyciągnął różdżkę – przez chwilę miał zamiar rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające, w razie gdyby Nottowi ponownie miało się „wypsnąć" coś równie bezczelnego, ale po chwili namysłu, zrezygnował. Mimo, że Teodor Nott nigdy do tej pory nie wykazał się inicjatywą, jego inteligencja była czymś, o czym Draco wiedział od dawna. Miał świadomość, że ten gest obrazi drugiego Ślizgona, nie miał jednak zamiaru kontynuować z nim rozmowy.

– Nawet jeśli, to Riddle'a, a nie ciebie, Nott. Na wypadek gdybyś zapomniał, moja rodzina stoi w hierarchii znacznie wyżej, niż twoja. Co w ogóle sprawia, że sądzisz, że będę z tobą rozmawiał?

Tym razem to Nott skrzywił się zauważalnie, zapominając na chwilę o utrzymaniu nieskazitelnej fasady. Widać było, że zależało mu na odpowiedziach, częściowo ze strachu, a częściowo dla korzyści. Był ciekaw, jak daleko sięgała w tym wszystkim pozycja Malfoya, który jako pierwszy i do tej pory jedyny rozmawiał z Tomem Riddle'em. Draco nie był jednak skłonny podzielić się swoją wiedzą, tym bardziej, że nie miał zamiaru obdarzać zaufaniem nikogo, kto mógł w przyszłości stać się jego rywalem.

Nott na razie nim nie był – póki co pozostawał w cieniu stworzonej przez niego elity. I chociaż jego ojciec był zaledwie podrzędnym śmierciożercą, nie znaczyło to, że sam Teodor nie mógł mu zaszkodzić. Draco nie znał go zbyt dobrze, głównie ze względu na to, że tamten preferował samotność. Niska pozycja pozwalała Nottowi trzymać się na uboczu, nigdy też nie zniżył się do tego, by na wzór Parkinson czy Crabbe'a szukać u niego względów.

To dość ironiczne, jak mało o sobie wiedzieli, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że znali się od dziecka. Malfoy wyczuwał w nim jednak potencjalnego przeciwnika, przebiegłego i uzdolnionego, o czym świadczyły dobre stopnie tamtego.

– Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, kim on jest, Malfoy. Wiem, że ten koszmar przyśnił się jedynie tym, których rodziny w przeszłości służyły Czarnemu Panu. Wiem też, że to Riddle najprawdopodobniej jest Dziedzicem Slytherina, niezależnie od tego, co mówi się o Potterze.

Draco zmierzył go pogardliwym spojrzeniem, zniesmaczony tą bezpośredniością. Przez chwilę żałował, że jednak nie rzucił zaklęcia wyciszającego. Jeśli Nott sądził, że w ten sposób zapędzi go do kąta, musiał mieć zdecydowanie zbyt wysokie poczucie własnej wartości. Malfoy prędzej był skłonny zaprzyjaźnić się z Weasleyami, niż, nie znając planów Riddle'a, zdradzić jego tożsamość – szczególnie, gdy w grę wchodziła reputacja jego ojca, i tak już nadszarpnięta od końca zeszłego roku.

– Jeśli tak cię to interesuje – wycedził, przeciągając przez zęby każdą samogłoskę – powiedz mi, Nott, dlaczego sam go o to nie zapytasz? Jestem pewien, że Tom Riddle z przyjemnością odpowie na wszystkie twoje pytania.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź. Bez słowa pożegnania odwrócił się na pięcie, by dołączyć do grupy Puchonów, kierujących się w dół schodów. Nie dane mu było pokonać więcej niż pięciu stopni, gdy ktoś znienacka zderzył się z nim ramieniem – syknął, przytrzymując poręcz, by nie stracić równowagi. Przed oczami mignęła mu dobrze znana burza ciemnych loków, nim szlama Granger znikła z pola widzenia, pochłonięta przez tłum.

* * *

><p>Hermiona zamknęła za sobą drzwi prowadzące do biblioteki i westchnęła z ulgą. Jej przeszłe „ja" było teraz na obiedzie, mogła więc nareszcie, nie niepokojona przez nikogo, zabrać się do pracy. Jeśli chodzi o wrażenia, pierwszy dzień nauki był dość uciążliwy, na szczęście dzięki Zmieniaczowi Czasu miała szersze pole działania.<p>

Czuła się, co prawda, nieco winna, pozostawiając Harry'ego samego i nie wtajemniczając go w swoje poczynania. Wiedziała jednak, że obaj jej przyjaciele byli w nie najlepszym stanie i raczej nie można było oczekiwać od nich, że zabiorą się za cokolwiek. Ona jedyna z ich trójki zachowała trzeźwość umysłu, niewątpliwie bardzo przydatną w obliczu nadchodzących wydarzeń. Miała nadzieję, że zanim Harry zdąży się otrząsnąć, zgromadzi już materiał potrzebny do rozgryzienia sprawy Riddle'a.

Jedynym problemem było zyskanie dostępu do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Porzuciła pomysł pożyczenia od Harry'ego peleryny-niewidki, wiedząc dobrze, że natychmiast wzbudziłoby to jego podejrzenia. Wolała na razie nie zdradzać się zbytnio ze swoim zaangażowaniem, by móc zebrać i na spokojnie przeanalizować informacje. To nie tak, że czuła się w tym lepsza od chłopaków – oczywiście później przedyskutowaliby wszystko we trójkę, po prostu lepiej jej się myślało i łączyło fakty, gdy robiła to samodzielnie.

Wyjęła z kieszeni schludnie złożoną karteczkę, na której Profesor Lupin podpisał jej zgodę na dostęp do księgozbioru. Była to skuteczna, choć krótkoterminowa metoda – nie mogła z niej korzystać zbyt często, by nie zwrócić niczyjej uwagi.

Zmierzając w stronę biurka pani Pince, zastanawiała się, jakie książki powinna przejrzeć w pierwszej kolejności – dziś miała do dyspozycji tylko jedną przerwę. Biblioteka o tej porze była niemal pusta, nie licząc kilku starszych Krukonów, tu i tam pochylających się nad książkami. Było cicho i spokojnie, a senny nastrój uzupełniały drobinki kurzu, leniwie wirujące w ciepłych promieniach słońca.

– Dzień dobry, chciałabym skorzystać z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

Surowo wyglądająca czarownica podniosła wzrok znad księgi i zmierzyła ją oceniającym spojrzeniem doświadczonej bibliotekarki. Nisko osadzone okulary podkreślały jej długi nos, nim ozdobiony ostrym paznokciem palec przesunął je na jego nasadę.

– Dzień dobry, panno Granger – odparła krótko i wyciągnęła rękę w oczekiwaniu na przepustkę.

Hermiona podała kartkę, starając się sprawiać wrażenie całkowicie opanowanej. Pani Pince miała w sobie coś z drapieżnego ptaka, uważnie obserwującego każdy ruch ofiary. Większość wiedźm w tym wieku posiadała podobną aurę, choć mało która dorastała do pięt babci Neville'a. Na tę myśl Hermiona z trudem powstrzymała uśmiech, zdołała się jednak rozluźnić, gdy bibliotekarka przekazała jej klucz.

– Nie więcej niż pół godziny. Możesz wrócić po przerwie.

Podziękowała skinieniem i od razu ruszyła ku zamkniętej sekcji. Otworzone drzwi zaskrzypiały, gdy pchnęła je zdecydowanie, by wśliznąć się do środka.

Jej nozdrza zaatakował ostry zapach kurzu i zgnilizny. Był jednak niczym w porównaniu z oszałamiającą atmosferą, której gęstość na chwilę pozbawiła ją tchu. Wypełnione magią powietrze sprawiało, że włoski jeżyły się na karku... Wzdrygnęła się, powoli przyzwyczajając oczy do półmroku. Nigdy wcześniej nie była w tej części biblioteki, choć pamiętała, że Harry'emu na pierwszym roku udało się tu zakraść. Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych okazał się przestronnym i dość długim korytarzem, po którego obu stronach ciągnęły się rzędy szerokich, osiemnastowiecznych regałów. Niektóre z zamkniętych za oszklonymi drzwiami ksiąg skute były łańcuchami, najwyraźniej źle znosząc tak duże skondensowanie mocy wokół siebie. Wyglądało to intrygująco.

Przemogła jednak ciekawość, wiedząc, że to nie jest najlepsza pora, by się nad tym zastanawiać. W ciągu następnych lat zdąży jeszcze zaznajomić się z tym działem, tymczasem czekało na nią żmudne zadanie wyszukania informacji o horkruksach.

Od czego by tu zacząć? Z tego, co opowiadał Harry, wywnioskowała, że musiało chodzić o Czarną Magię najcięższego kalibru. Dumbledore był ponoć wzburzony, gdy przypomniał Wizengamotowi, że sprawa dotyczy _horkruksów Lorda Voldemorta... _Tylko jak miało się to do Toma Riddle'a?

Musiała być to jakaś groźna broń lub klątwa, może obie te rzeczy naraz. Coś niebezpiecznego, co nastoletni Dziedzic Slytherina mógł wykorzystać poza murami Hogwartu. Czy to z tego powodu Dumbledore postanowił przyjąć go do szkoły? Z pewnością chciał mieć chłopaka na oku. Obecność aurorów nie była przecież spowodowana samą ucieczką Blacka.

Zmarszczyła brwi i zatrzymała się przed regałem, przy którym na brudnej, mosiężnej plakietce starannie wygrawerowano napis „ZAKLĘCIA". Zgromadzone tu woluminy nie powinny być niebezpieczne, choć z „Historii Hogwartu" wiedziała, niektóre z nich mogły krzyczeć.

Rzuciwszy na wszelki wypadek zaklęcie wyciszające, ostrożnie wyciągnęła rękę, by opuszkami palców pogładzić grzbiet jednej z największych ksiąg. Emanująca z niej energia wywołała nieprzyjemne mrowienie, ale gdy nic poza tym się nie stało, sięgnęła po grymuar.

* * *

><p>Tom porzucił zamiar pojawienia się na obiedzie, umyślnie pozostawiając Ślizgonów samych z ich przemyśleniami. Gdy chodziło o efekty jego działań, cierpliwości miał pod dostatkiem, tak więc nie kłopotał się zbytnio doglądaniem rozwoju wydarzeń. Jego zabiegi zawsze przynosiły oczekiwane skutki – wszystko było kwestią czasu, którego obecnie miał aż zanadto.<p>

W tym momencie największym problemem były ograniczenia, których pełnego zakresu wciąż jeszcze nie poznał. O ile rzucanie zaklęć mieszczących się w programie Hogwartu przychodziło mu z bez trudu, o tyle legilimencja nie szła już tak gładko. W dormitoriach Slytherinu sprawa była prostsza – otaczała go pradawna magia, spajająca się od zewnątrz z jego rdzeniem, dzięki czemu do pewnego stopnia miał nad nią kontrolę.

Niestety poza Pokojem Wspólnym ograniczała go kuratela. Przekonał się o tym dziesięć minut temu, gdy po pierwszych zajęciach zielarstwa podszedł do pani Sprout, musząc w jakiś sposób zdobyć pozwolenie na wstęp do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. W normalnych okolicznościach nie miałby z tym trudności – większość takich kwestii zwykle załatwiał posługując się urokiem osobistym, ale w _tych czasach_ sytuacja była inna.

Zakręcił kran, przerywając strumień lodowatej wody obmywającej jego skórę. Przejęcie władzy nad umysłem zakończyło się sukcesem, choć naprawdę niewiele brakowało, a zniszczyłby sobie ręce. Pod wpływem trwającego pół minuty ataku obręcze stały się czarne, boleśnie wypalając mu nadgarstki – dopiął jednak swego i zręcznie zatuszował wszystkie ślady.

Strząsnął mokre dłonie i w zamyśleniu zapiął mankiety na srebrno-zielone guziki. Słusznie założył, że czarownica ucząca zielarstwa nie będzie posiadała wiedzy w zakresie sztuki oklumencji, wyglądało jednak na to, że przecenił swoje możliwości. Pozostała jeszcze kwestia ominięcia bibliotekarza, a później będzie musiał zastanowić się nad innymi metodami działania.

Wrażliwa skóra rąk zapiekła zawzięcie pod szorstkim materiałem koszuli. Nie poświęcając temu większej uwagi, zebrał swoje rzeczy i energicznym krokiem opuścił łazienkę. Trwała właśnie przerwa obiadowa i większość uczniów zmierzała do Wielkiej Sali – on planował wykorzystać ten czas na odwiedzenie hogwarckiej biblioteki. Choć lepszym wyborem byłaby zapewne wizyta w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, bo Tom nie sądził, by w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych znajdowała się choć jedna z interesujących go pozycji.

Jeśli chodzi o horkruksy, stary osioł z pewnością zabezpieczył wszystko.

Musiał jednak spróbować pozbyć się obręczy, a do tego potrzebna mu była wiedza na temat rdzeni – nie mógł przecież zająć się szukaniem horkrurksów, gdy nie był w stanie w pełni kontrolować swojej magii.

Dotarł w końcu przed drzwi biblioteki i dyskretnie sięgnął po różdżkę, całkowicie skoncentrowany. Zakładał, że całe grono nauczycielskie działało przeciwko niemu – musiał więc dobrze przemyśleć swój następny ruch.

– Tom Riddle?

Blada dłoń zatrzymała się na wpółotwartych drzwiach, gdy Riddle zerknął przez ramię, dostrzegając trzecio- lub czwartorocznego Ślizgona, kierującego się w jego stronę. Cóż za wyczucie czasu. Uniósł brwi, gdy wątłej budowy chłopiec zatrzymał się i wyprostował przed nim sztywno.

– Jestem Teodor Nott – przedstawił się z rezerwą, wybierając szybki ukłon zamiast podania ręki – z trzeciego roku.

Wyraz twarzy Toma pozostał nieprzenikniony. Nott był jednym ze śmierciożerców przed pięćdziesięciu laty towarzyszących mu w Hogwarcie. Stojący przed nim Ślizgon był zapewne wnukiem Notta seniora, mógł się jednak okazać nieco lepszy od dziadka. Śmiałości mu nie brakowało.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparł w końcu gładko, odsuwając się od drzwi, by pierwszy podać dłoń.

Nott wyglądał na zaskoczonego tym pokazem dobrych manier, ale przyjął gest, oferując w zamian krótki uścisk. Po tym powitaniu Dziedzic Slytherina posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, doskonale odgrywając uprzejme zainteresowanie.

– Chciałbym zaoferować swoją przyjaźń – zaczął dyplomatycznie pryszczaty trzynastolatek – gdybyś jej, oczywiście, potrzebował.

Riddle ukrył rozbawienie za maską grzecznego zaskoczenia i szybko przeanalizował swoje wcześniejsze plany. Chłopiec wyglądał na całkiem rozgarniętego, w niczym nie przypominając Edwina Notta, którego zapamiętał jako jednego z najwolniej myślących ludzi, z jakimi miał okazję się spotkać. Ciekawe, że nie okazało się to żadną przeszkodą w zapewnieniu ciągłości linii. Najwyraźniej czysta krew i pełen skarbiec każdą wadę potrafiły zmienić w ujmującą zaletę.

– Czuję się zaszczycony – zakpił delikatnie, nie dając po sobie poznać, że wychwycił drugie dno. – Teodor, tak? Tak się składa, że faktycznie mogę potrzebować twojej _przyjaźni_.

Po czym pchnął drzwi i z czarującym uśmiechem przepuścił Notta przodem. Trzynastoletni Ślizgon był dokładnie tym, czego w tej chwili potrzebował.

Chłopiec zawahał się. Stał w przejściu o dwie sekundy za długo, nim w końcu, ze źle skrywaną niepewnością, zdecydował się przekroczyć próg biblioteki. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, Riddle niemal opiekuńczo owinął palce wokół karku młodszego Ślizgona i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Gdy zyskał pewność, że nikt z obecnych nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, pochylił się nad uchem Notta, nieznacznie wzmacniając uścisk.

– Chciałbym, żebyś coś dla mnie dostarczył. Byłbyś tak miły, Nott? – szept Riddle'a, choć miękki jak aksamit, wyraźnie zdradzał, że nie była to prośba.

Poczekał, aż tamten sztywno skinie głową, nim wyprostował się, pozwalając, by jego wargi wykrzywił cyniczny uśmieszek. Płynnym ruchem wyjął z kieszeni złożony na pół kawałek pergaminu i przekazał go Nottowi, uwalniając przy tym Ślizgona z uścisku.

Jak się spodziewał, nie musiał swojej _prośby_ powtarzać po raz drugi. Nott zachował chłodne opanowanie i ruszył w stronę biurka bibliotekarki, pamiętając o tym, by nie oglądać się przez ramię. Tom nieśpiesznie ruszył za nim i ukradkiem uniósł różdżkę.

– Chciałbym się udać do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

Pozwolenie zostało przekazane, a Riddle w myślach pochwalił chłopca za domyślność, zatrzymując się nieco z boku. Gdy bibliotekarka spuściła wzrok, by rozłożyć kartkę, idealnie wykorzystał tę chwilę i ponad ramieniem Notta rzucił niewerbalne _Cofundo_.

Czarownica zamknęła oczy i zachwiała się lekko. Dziedzic Slytherina płynnie wyminął niepotrzebnego już nastolatka i, podchodząc do biurka, przywołał na twarz jeden ze swoich najbardziej ujmujących uśmiechów.

– Nazwisko?

– Teodor Nott – wymruczał, czekając aż pani... Pince? nieświadomie zapisze coś w księdze i przekaże mu klucz. Tak się chyba nazywała, sądząc po wytartym identyfikatorze.

Teodor Nott cofnął się o krok, w lot pojmując, że jego rola u boku Riddle'a na tym się kończyła. Gdy Tom, nie poświęcając mu nawet przelotnego spojrzenia, ruszył w stronę Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, uznał to za znak, żeby się wycofać.

Próba poruszenia tematu koszmaru była głupim posunięciem ze strony młodego Notta. Musiał jednak przyznać, że ta zaskakująco nieślizgońska odwaga była całkiem interesująca i miała szansę przysporzyć chłopcu korzyści. Wrażenie nie było negatywne, w przeciwieństwie do nieco zbyt uległego Malfoya – Abraxas nie byłby dumny z charakteru swojego wnuka.

Uśmiechnął się w duchu na myśl o swoich starych kompanach, popychając ciężkie, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi. Ślizgoni z lat czterdziestych nie byliby zachwyceni obecną rzeczywistością, poza, zapewne, Edwinem Nottem z jego niskimi ocenami. Czystość krwi była czymś, co współcześnie zapewniało wysoką pozycję w rankingu – natomiast za czasów Toma status zdobywało się siłą. Nawet w Slytherinie.

Cóż, będzie musiał wkrótce ten ranking przekomponować.

Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych okazał się dokładnie taki, jakim Riddle go zapamiętał. Z pewną dozą sentymentu powitał znajomą aurę, która owinęła się miękko wokół niego, szeptem zapraszając w głąb. Magia tego miejsca, mroczna i dziwnie kojąca, poruszała struny w jego rdzeniu, płynnie zestrajając się z mocą – nie tak, jak magia Slytherina, ale w sposób podobny do ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

Wiedział, że magiczne obręcze zareagowały na drgania energii i ściemniały nieco pod ich wpływem. Naciągnął niżej rękawy i schował do kieszeni uniwersalny klucz do gablot, by następnie rozejrzeć się po dobrze znanym pomieszczeniu.

I wyczuć czyjąś obecność.

Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, zerkając w stronę regałów, gdzie, jak pamiętał, znajdowały się księgi z zaklęciami. Ciekawe, kto pierwszego dnia zajęć postanowił spędzić przerwę obiadową w tej części biblioteki.

Cicho ruszył w tamtym kierunku, zastanawiając się przelotnie nad tożsamością intruza. Już wcześniej zauważył w czytelni kilku nazbyt gorliwych, siódmorocznych Krukonów, nie sądził jednak, by zastał tam jednego z nich. Uczeń z Ravenclawu raczej nie zaprzątałby sobie głowy rzuceniem zaklęć wyciszających – a te bezsprzecznie otaczały drugiego gościa Zakazanego Działu, gdyż do uszu Toma nie dolatywał nawet szelest przewracanych stron. Kimkolwiek był, coś zapewne ukrywał – lub wiedział, że niektóre tomy otworzone zaczynały krzyczeć, nie orientował się tylko, które. Musiał to być zatem ktoś niedoświadczony i Tom miał nawet parę pomysłów na to, kto mógłby to być.

Niewiele się zresztą pomylił.

Przed regałem, chroniona barierą dźwiękową, stała pogrążona w lekturze, kędzierzawa szlama. Riddle w mgnieniu oka rozpoznał w niej przyjaciółkę Pottera, tą samą, z którą podczas ceremonii przydziału Złoty Chłopiec rozmawiał. W jej przypadku szlamowata krew widoczna była z daleka – dziewczyna prezentowała się do bólu niemagicznie i nie miała w sobie nic, na podstawie czego można by było założyć, że jest przynajmniej półkrwi.

– Zdaje się, że omija cię właśnie przerwa obiadowa – zagaił zimno, przekraczając linię zaklęcia. Szybkim spojrzeniem ocenił trzymany przez nią wolumin.

Nie zdziwił się, gdy podskoczyła i krzyknęła, z zaskoczenia upuszczając starodruk. Nim ucichło echo wywołanego upadkiem hałasu, zbliżył się dwoma zamaszystymi krokami i podniósł księgę z posadzki, uprzedzając w tym dziewczynę.

Ta stała jak rażona piorunem, wpatrując się w niego rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczami. Wyglądała przy tym tak obrzydliwie mugolsko, że Tom cofnął się z odrazą, posyłając jej pogardliwe spojrzenie. Co Harry Potter widział w tej małej szlamie, pozostawało dla niego zagadką nie do rozwiązania.

– Co my tu mamy? – zakpił, rozpoznając w woluminie wielki wokabularz klątw okaleczających.

– P-pracę domową z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – skłamała natychmiast przyjaciółka Złotego Chłopca, zadzierając nos do góry.

W latach czterdziestych Gryfoni byli najgorszymi kłamcami, jakich można było spotkać. Ta jedna rzecz, najwidoczniej, nie uległa zmianie.

Zignorował szlamę, pochylony nad trzymanym w jednej dłoni woluminem. Smukłe palce drugiej pogładziły wyblakły tekst, następnie usta Dziedzica Slytherina rozciągnęły się w upiornym półuśmieszku.

– _Hordeum Vulnero _– wymruczał, nie podnosząc wzroku – klątwa zabijająca o rozłożonym w czasie działaniu, polegająca na wszczepieniu ziarenka jęczmienia w mózg ofiary. Zależnie od mocy czarodzieja, rozrasta się ono od dwóch do sześciu miesięcy, powodując powolną i bolesną śmierć. Najczęściej używane w szczytowym okresie eksterminacji Mugoli pod koniec siedemnastego wieku.

Przy ostatnim zdaniu spojrzał wprost na dziewczynę, rozkoszując się jej niemal namacalnym przerażeniem. Twarz szlamy stała się nienaturalnie blada, a usta mocno zacisnęły w wąską linię. Wytrzymała jednak jego wzrok, po gryfońsku wyprostowana – po czym bez ostrzeżenia podniosła swoją torbę i minęła go bez słowa, usilnie starając się nie biec.

Tom zaśmiał się, z trzaskiem zamykając księgę.

A więc Harry szukał informacji o horkruksach, wysługując się innymi.

Bardzo po ślizgońsku.

* * *

><p>Harry nie był w stanie tknąć jedzenia.<p>

Bezmyślnie dźgnął widelcem pierś z kurczaka, jednym uchem słuchając Hermiony, tłumaczącej Neville'owi, na co powinien zwrócić uwagę przy rzucaniu _Drętwoty_.

Ron został na resztę dnia zatrzymany w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Towarzystwa dotrzymywała mu tam reszta Weasleyów, którzy w ciągu ostatnich wakacji bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli. Harry dobrze rozumiał tę ich chęć do trzymania się razem, na którą niewątpliwy wpływ miała śmierć Ginny. Nawet nieustannie wygłupiający się bliźniacy chodzili z ponurymi minami, a dotychczas powściągliwy Percy wyglądał na załamanego. Wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, jak z tym wszystkim czuli się państwo Weasley.

Chciał wyjść na błonia, ale sklepienie Wielkiej Sali zaczęły z wolna przysłaniać chmury, co oznaczało, że ładną pogodę wkrótce szlag trafi. Siedział więc przy stole, pogrążony w zadumie, choć w normalnych okolicznościach gwar przeszkadzałby mu myśleć.

– Harry, zjedz coś. Harry?

Podniósł wzrok. Hermiona, wyraźnie zaniepokojona, przyglądała mu się z troską. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy skończyła pomagać Neville'owi.

– Wszystko w porządku – mruknął, odkładając widelec – po prostu nie jestem głodny.

– Harry, naprawdę nie powinieneś obwiniać się o...

– Powiedziałem, że wszystko w porządku – przerwał jej z naciskiem. Nie zabrzmiało to chyba zbyt uprzejmie, bo Hermiona zacisnęła usta. – Nie jestem głodny – powtórzył, już spokojniej i wziął swoją torbę. – Zobaczymy się na Transmutacji, okej? Muszę jeszcze wpaść do dormitorium.

Wstał, udając, że nie zauważył krytycznego spojrzenia przyjaciółki. Był świadomy tego, że natychmiast rozpoznała kłamstwo, nie mógł się jednak zmusić do rozmowy o Ronie. Naprawdę potrzebował pobyć sam, by pozbierać się i pomyśleć. Miał na to całe lato, ale wtedy _to wszystko wydawało się prostsze_.

Dołączył do grupy uczniów kierujących się w stronę wyjścia i odgarnął włosy z czoła, by poprawić okulary. Wszyscy wokół śmiali się i opowiadali, jak spędzili wakacje, a tu i ówdzie ktoś narzekał na ten, czy inny przedmiot. Każdy z nich miał normalne życie i zwykłe, codzienne problemy – Harry słuchając ich czuł, jak gardło ściska mu zazdrość.

– Podobno Black uciekł, by w końcu dorwać Pottera.

Na te słowa poderwał głowę, szukając wzrokiem ich autora. Zauważył go bez trudu – był nim jakiś starszy Ślizgon, wychodzący z sali w towarzystwie dwóch kolegów i jednej koleżanki. Nie myśląc wiele, Harry zdjął okulary i przecisnął się między dwójką pierwszoroczniaków, chcąc lepiej słyszeć rozmowę. Świat zmienił się z powrotem w mozaikę plam, nie miało to jednak znaczenia – poprawił tylko grzywkę, by zakryć swoją bliznę i skupił się na Ślizgonach.

– ...zresztą wcale mnie to nie dziwi. Ojciec mówił mi, że w Ministerstwie panuje chaos, nikt nigdy nie oszukał jeszcze dementorów. Blackowi musi naprawdę zależeć na dorwaniu tego dzieciaka.

Harry'emu zrobiło się chłodniej. Omal nie potknął się o skraj własnej szaty, gdy rozległ się damski głos:

– Pomyśleć, że wysłali tu połowę Biura Aurorów – żachnęła się jakaś blondynka, odrzucając włosy do tyłu. – I wszystko to tylko po to, by chronić tyłek Pottera.

Ślizgoni zaśmiali się, z aprobatą przyjmując jej komentarz, a Harry zacisnął zęby. Postanowił wytrzymać do samego wyjścia, na wypadek gdyby któryś z nich podał więcej szczegółów. Rozmowa zmieniła jednak kierunek, skupiając się teraz na nadchodzących naborach do drużyn Quidditcha, więc niechętnie zwolnił kroku, by po chwili zatrzymać się i z powrotem założyć okulary.

Grupka Ślizgonów opuściła Wielką Salę, a on stał w miejscu, blokując drogę innym. Uczniowie omijali go i szturchali, a kilku z nich rzuciło kąśliwe uwagi, które Harry całkowicie zignorował. Gdy w końcu zdecydował się ruszyć w stronę wyjścia, okazało się to trudne – czuł, jak gula w jego gardle puchnie do rozmiarów złotego znicza.

Znalazłszy się na korytarzu, odszukał wzrokiem zastęp aurorów, patrolujący tę część zamku. Składał się z zupełnie mu nieznanych ludzi, w większości młodych dorosłych – dostrzegł nawet jakąś czarownicę, której włosy... Mógł przysiąc, że jeszcze przed chwilą były czerwone, teraz jednak miały odcień wściekłej zieleni. Naprawdę powinien wybrać się do psychiatry, bo poza paranoją zaczynał mieć halucynacje…

Wtem zastygł, po raz drugi tego dnia zatrzymując się pośrodku tłumu. Kilka metrów od zielonowłosej kobiety stał auror, którego twarz wydała się Harry'emu zaskakująco znajoma. Nim zdążył zastanowić się, gdzie go wcześniej widział, w uszach zadźwięczało mu wspomnienie upadających kociołków... _Cholera jasna. _

To był ten sam człowiek, który w „Esach i Floresach" niefortunnie je upuścił. A więc Harry'emu wcale nie wydawało się, że jest obserwowany, a ten nieznośny hałas stanowił sygnał dla reszty śledzących go łowców czarnoksiężników... Poczuł się jak kompletny idiota._ Wszyscy dookoła traktują mnie jak jakieś małe, bezbronne dziecko, które nie rozumie grożącego mu niebezpieczeństwa._

Odrętwiały ruszył przed siebie, wiedząc, że nie może tutaj stać w nieskończoność. Świat nagle podzielił się na tych, którzy chcieli go zamordować i na tych, którzy chcieli go chronić. Nie wiedział, co było gorsze. Mijając grupę aurorów, odwrócił twarz, by żaden z nich go nie rozpoznał.

Moment... czy włosy tamtej czarownicy zmieniły kolor na niebieski?

/


	6. Zapętlenia

Witam wszystkich! Na wstępie chciałabym przeprosić, że aktualizacja tak rozciągnęła się w czasie – mam nadzieję, że długość rozdziału oraz **Tom i Harry** wynagrodzą wam oczekiwanie ;) Niestety mam dwie wiadomości, klasycznie dobrą i złą. **Dobra** jest taka, że od tego momentu rozdziały będą długie, a akcja nareszcie skoncentruje się na relacji chłopców stanowiącej oś fabuły. **A teraz zła**: minimalny czas aktualizacji rozciągnie się, niestety, do dwóch tygodni. Praca nad tak długim tekstem zajmuje go sporo, a życiowe obowiązki nie mogą zostać przy tym zaniedbane. Możecie być jednak pewni, że aktualizacje, choć nieregularnie, pojawiać się będą konsekwentnie; wszystko jest zaplanowane dziesięć rozdziałów do przodu, a cała historia przemyślana od A do Z tylko czeka na realizację, więc żadne blokady twórcze opowiadaniu nie zagrażają ;)

Bardzo dziękuję też wasze komentarze. Miło jest wiedzieć, że są osoby które czytają IO – ta świadomość niesamowicie podnosi mnie na duchu :) na wszystkie wiadomości odpowiem drogą prywatną. Aha – rozdział trzeci został zbetowany, więc nie mamy już z betą żadnych zaległości i możemy się skupić na bieżącej akcji (co za ulga!) :)

Betowaniem rozdziału zajęła się **misqa**, której cierpliwość i pracowitość dosłownie zwala mnie z nóg – brak mi słów, by wyrazić swoją ogromną wdzięczność; jesteś niesamowita!

**A teraz zapraszam**

* * *

><p>-Rozdział Szósty-<p>

**Zapętlenia**

Pierwszy tydzień nauki dobiegł końca.

Tom zdążył się już rozeznać we współczesnej obsadzie Hogwartu i orientacyjnie rozdzielić nauczycieli na dwie grupy; neutralną i tę sympatyzującą z Albusem Dumbledore'em. Jedynym czarodziejem, którego nie przypasował jeszcze do żadnej z tych kategorii był Severus Snape – Mistrza Eliksirów Riddle'owi dotychczas nie udało się rozgryźć, ale był pewien, że to tylko kwestia czasu.

Rozwiązanie problemu magicznych obręczy również stało pod znakiem zapytania – w swoich poszukiwaniach zabrnął w ślepy zaułek.

Otwartą pozostawała także kwestia jego pozycji w Slytherinie. W domu Węża miejsce w hierarchii zdobywało się na dwa sposoby: czystością krwi albo umiejętnościami. Ślizgon, który chciał się wybić, a nie mógł poszczycić się odpowiednim nazwiskiem, musiał udowodnić swoją wartość w inny sposób, a najbardziej efektywnym było właśnie zaprezentowanie magicznego potencjału. Zdolni uczniowie zawsze podwyższali prestiż domu, do którego należeli, zyskując przy okazji szacunek pozostałych jego członków – w Slytherinie takie działanie dodatkowo nagradzano wyższym statusem.

I to była droga, którą Riddle miał zamiar podążać.

Oczywiście nie zamierzał ujawniać swojego _prawdziwego _poziomu, na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Nie chciał się spieszyć w rozgrywce o prymat w gnieździe węży – miał świadomość, że po wykonaniu pierwszego ruchu nie będzie już odwrotu. Przystępując do gry wolał najpierw powoli wybadać grunt i subtelnie przekształcić go tak, by wkrótce móc rzucić wyzwanie i zgarnąć fotel lidera.

Na chwilę obecną potrzebował wiedzy. Wiedza oznaczała władzę, do której zdobycia dążył. Na szczęście pod tym względem wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z planem – w krótkim czasie dowiedział się wielu cennych rzeczy na temat zarówno latorośli swoich popleczników, jak i Harry'ego Pottera – niezwykle przydatne okazały się w tej kwestii dziewczyny. One, gdy chodziło o zbieranie i uwierzytelnianie wszelkiego rodzaju ploteczek, nie miały sobie równych.

– Opowiedz nam coś o sobie, Tom – poprosiła przebiegle Blythe Blishwick, Ślizgonka z siódmego roku. Zadbała przy tym, by jej głos zabrzmiał odpowiednio przymilnie.

Tom uniósł brwi, obdarzając Blythe czarującym uśmiechem. Wokół niego w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu zebrało się na kanapach spore towarzystwo. W to niedzielne popołudnie w większości składało się z płci pięknej, jako, że na błoniach trwały właśnie nabory do drużyn Quidditcha.

– Obawiam się, że Selwyn mógłby być zazdrosny o twoją uwagę, Blishwick – zakpił delikatnie, a kilka zgromadzonych wokół dziewcząt zachichotało. Wiedział jednak, że zaskoczył je tym, jak szybko zorientował się w niuansach życia towarzyskiego Slytherinu. – Cóż mogę dodać poza tym, czego już dowiedziałaś się sama?

Jak się spodziewał, subtelny komplement nie uszedł uwadze Ślizgonki. Choć wyglądała na rozczarowaną, że nie dał się złapać na sprytne „pytanie zbiorowe", jej twarz wyraźnie pokraśniała pod wpływem ukrytej pochwały.

Zyskanie zainteresowania nie było dla niego żadnym szczególnym wyczynem. Kilka dni wystarczyło, by dzięki zdobytym punktom dostrzeżono jego szczególny magiczny talent. Resztę efektu tworzyło pierwsze wrażenie, które nieopatrznie zapewnił mu sam Albus Dumbledore – Riddle był pewien, że ten stary pryk nie to planował osiągnąć, gdy postanowił zmusić go do przejścia przez ceremonię przydziału.

Całości dopełniał fakt, że Tom był całkiem atrakcyjny i bez skrupułów ten atut wykorzystywał. Czarujące kłamstewka i sprytne słowa uznania spełniały swoją rolę znakomicie – dziewczyny z domu Węża gładko połykały haczyk, chętnie popisując się szerokim rozeznaniem w różnych kręgach towarzyskich.

– Nie myślałaś chyba, że nikt nie wie o Selwynie, co, Blythe? – żachnęła się jedna z jej koleżanek, Ermelinda Howe. – Może gdybyś nie wkładała tyle wysiłku w ignorowanie go, ktoś dałby się nabrać.

Odpowiedziały jej śmiechy, a Tom wsparł policzek na dłoni, obserwując całe przedstawienie. Odbicie zainteresowania w stronę Blishwick było celowym zabiegiem – tym sposobem mógł dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat syna jednego ze śmierciożerców.

– Och, dajcie spokój – odgryzła się zapytana, odrzucając do tyłu długi, jasny kucyk – wszyscy wiemy, że póki co, największe szanse na zostanie panią Selwyn ma Macnair.

– Rzeczywiście – odparła kpiąco inna Ślizgonka, z szóstego roku, gdy ucichły już chichoty. Nazywała się bodajże Thurlow. – Snape powiedział Selwynowi, że jego szanse zaliczenia owutema z eliksirów są bliskie zeru. Nic dziwnego, że uczepił się Macnaira jak rzep psiego ogona, choć tamten jest o rok niżej.

Twarz Riddle'a pozostała nieprzenikniona, ale w myślach zanotował wady i zalety obu wspomnianych. Piętnowanie słabości było w Slytherinie na porządku dziennym, nawet jeśli dotyczyło najbliższego otoczenia.

– Ma szczęście, że Snape nie odejmuje nam punktów – prychnęła Howe, nie kryjąc swojej pogardy dla Selwyna. Po czym zwróciła się do koleżanek: – Nawet gdyby nagle zaczął to robić rozsierdzony głupotą Selwyna, to punkty zdobyte przez Riddle'a zrekompensowałoby to z nawiązką. Właśnie, jakim cudem Tom jest na piątym roku, choć ma szesnaście lat?

Wyrażenie się w trzecie osobie o kimś, kto siedział tuż obok było niezwykle nieuprzejme – uśmiech Dziedzica Slytherina znacznie się ochłodził. Wiedział, do czego Howe i Blishwick dążyły, w końcu od samego początku nie ustawały w wysiłkach przekierowania rozmowy na interesujący je temat. Cały czas chodziło o potwierdzenie lub zaprzeczenie prawdziwości relacji Rity Skeeter opublikowanych na łamach „Proroka Codziennego", choć żadna z obecnych nie przyznałaby, że to właśnie było przyczyną jej ciekawości. Tom znał jednak Ślizgonów i miał świadomość, że oczekują od niego wymiany – nic nie było za darmo, a_ każda plotka posiadała swoją wartość_. Dziewczyny chciały, by Riddle zrewanżował się teraz za przekazane informacje uchyleniem rąbka tajemnicy.

– No cóż… – jego wargi wykrzywił uśmieszek. Zrobił dłuższą pauzę. – Zdaje się, że moje wyniki SUMów sprzed _pięćdziesięciu lat _straciły swoją ważność – zakpił, umiejętne modulując głos i nadając wypowiedzi żartobliwy ton. Bardziej naiwne dziewczęta zachichotały niepewnie. – Zapewne ze względu na poziom edukacji.

– Aż tak się czasy zmieniły? – spytała szyderczo Ermelinda, a Tom prawie się zaśmiał, wychwytując w jej głosie wahanie. – Chociaż, sądząc po narzekaniach Filcha, że te wszystkie narzędzia tortur wyszły już z mody... babcia opowiadała, że bywało ciężko.

– Obawiam się, że temat tortur pozostaje dla mnie zagadką – odparł z politowaniem, unosząc brwi. – W przeciwieństwie do _niektórych_, nie zdarzyło mi się stać po niewłaściwej stronie bata.

_Oko za oko, ząb za ząb._

– Nic dziwnego. Nie tylko wydajesz się być wyjątkowo uzdolniony; twoje _nazwisko_ widnieje _nawet _w spisach uczniów odznaczonych za specjalne zasługi dla szkoły – odpowiedziała atakiem Blishwick, z trudem ukrywając pełen samozadowolenia uśmieszek.

Tom, podobnie jak reszta towarzystwa, natychmiast zrozumiał, do czego zmierzała. Nie miał zamiaru dać się wciągnąć w rozmowę na temat swojego pochodzenia, łamało to zresztą niepisaną zasadę równowartej wymiany. Zasugerowana przez Blythe zapłata była absurdalnie wysoka w porównaniu z błahością plotek, które ona i jej koleżanki zaoferowały w zamian. To było _obraźliwe, _biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wykonał już swój ruch, a żadna z nich nie stała w hierarchii domu na tyle wysoko, by narzucać mu własne reguły.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Ufam, że taka odznaka jest wręcz częścią obowiązków każdego perfekta – zripostował, po czym odpowiedział na zniewagę: – jak również obowiązkiem każdego czarodzieja powinien być _wyraźny wkład_ w rozwój poszczególnych gałęzi magii.

Wiedział, że odniesienie się do niezbyt wysokich ambicji Ślizgonek było mało subtelnym ruchem; zakładał jednak, że sprowokuje je tym do samoobrony. Gra, którą zainicjowały, była mało wyszukana, a chwilami wręcz tandetna – bez ceregieli przesunął więc poprzeczkę wyżej, wyraźnie zaznaczając, że poziom jest _zbyt niski _dla ich wygórowanych oczekiwań_._ Przewaga dziewczyn była tylko iluzją, co Riddle potrafił w każdej w chwili boleśnie im udowodnić.

– Och, mój dziadek zawsze powtarzał, że _czystokrwiści _pozostają pionierami jeśli chodzi o postęp we wszystkich dziedzinach sztuk magicznych – odparła zgryźliwie Thurlow, jedna z lepszych uczennic.

– A jedną z dość istotnych i w nieunikniony sposób wiążącą się ze wszystkimi pozostałymi jest _jakże niedoceniana_ współcześnie Czarna Magia – zgodził się Tom, całkowicie ignorując drugie dno i posyłając jej niewinny uśmieszek.

Tak, jak się spodziewał, te słowa natychmiast zmieniły charakter dyskusji, wprowadzając nerwową atmosferę. Czarna Magia była tematem tabu i oczywistym symbolem władzy skupionej w rękach posługującego się nią czarodzieja. Zdążył już zrozumieć, że dzisiejsi Ślizgoni nade wszystko cenili sobie wygodę i bezpieczeństwo – nikt nie chciał być w jakikolwiek sposób kojarzony z tym, co stanowiło siłę i dumę Slytherinu jeszcze przed pierwszą wojną czarodziejów.

Udał, że nie zauważył tego nagłego napięcia i grzecznie uniósł brwi w oczekiwaniu na rozwój wydarzeń. Był ciekaw, jak zareaguje młodzież lat dziewięćdziesiątych, wychowana na gruncie powojennych doświadczeń starszego pokolenia.

– Riddle ma rację – nadeszło z tyłu nieoczekiwane poparcie. Dziedzic Slytherina usłyszał za sobą odgłos kroków.

Po chwili o bok fotela oparła się biodrem młodsza czarownica, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Tom uniósł głowę, zerkając na nią pytająco. W szarych oczach zalśniło ostrzeżenie i nuta śmiertelnej groźby.

– Nigdy nie rozumiałam, jak można nazywać się wykształconym czarodziejem i równocześnie być uprzedzonym do Czarnej Magii – dokończyła beznamiętnie Milicenta Bulstrode, patrząc Ermelindzie Howe prosto w twarz. – Twój wuj, Howe, nie zasłynął czasem z napisania ustawy o zakazie jej używania?

Tom nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, a jego wargi zastygły w zimnym jak lód półuśmiechu. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie odważył się tak bezczelnie i prostacko zniszczyć _jego_ gry. Nikt nigdy nie posunął się do tego, by w taki sposób znieważyć _Lorda Voldemorta. _To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę.

Wtrącenie Bulstrode było odrażające, aroganckie i wykraczało poza wszelkie granice ciosu poniżej pasa. Ta mała wiedźma zasłużyła sobie tylko i wyłącznie na Avadę, a jej nagła demonstracja lojalności nie tylko przebiła właśnie zuchwałość Notta, ale również z impetem przełamała dotychczasowy porządek Slytherinu. To jawne wyzwanie gwałtownie zamieniało dom Węża w arenę polityczną, na której liczyło się natychmiastowe opowiedzenie po jednej ze stron. Riddle został wypchnięty na stanowisko gracza o najwyższą możliwą pozycję, nim sam zdążył zdecydować się na wyłożenie tej karty.

Otworzył oczy, obserwując całkowicie zszokowane twarze i rozpadające się maski. Nie wymyślił jeszcze, co zrobi Milicencie Bulstrode za zniszczenie jego planów i _ zaoszczędzenie_ dwóch tygodni, które przed jej wystąpieniem miał zamiar poświęcić na przygotowanie gruntu. Nie miał jednak czasu się teraz nad tym zastanawiać.

Wyścig po władzę właśnie się rozpoczął.

~oOo~

Harry mocniej zacisnął odzianą w rękawicę dłoń na Nimbusie Dwa Tysiące, a rytm jego serca przyśpieszył. Perspektywa oderwania się od ziemi, pierwszy raz od tak długiego czasu, wywoływała w nim ekscytację i trudną do opisania ulgę – czuł się tak, jakby olbrzymi ciężar, który od dawna w sobie nosił, został z niego zdjęty. Nic, absolutnie nic, nie mogło zepsuć tej niedzieli – ani mokra murawa, ani tłumy gapiów na trybunach, ani śledzący go na każdym kroku aurorzy, którzy jeszcze nie zdążyli pojawić się na boisku.

Ten dzień należał wyłącznie do niego i _nawet Voldemort nie miał prawa go zniszczyć._

Ruszył w stronę reszty zawodników, obserwując z daleka podekscytowanego Olivera Wooda, który energicznie gestykulując, z zapałem tłumaczył coś Katie Bell i Alicji Spinnet. Stojący za plecami kapitana George złośliwie parodiował jego ruchy, a Fred opierał się o swoją miotłę i ostentacyjnie ziewał. Przyglądająca się obojgu Angelina Johnson z trudem powstrzymywała chichot. W tym roku skład drużyny Gryffindoru się nie zmienił, więc tak naprawdę nie musieli pojawiać się na boisku w czasie przeznaczonym na nabór nowych graczy, ale Wood stwierdził, że nie ma zamiaru marnować ani chwili i będą korzystać z każdej okazji do dodatkowych treningów.

– O, jest i szukający. Cześć, Harry! – Oliver klepnął go w ramię, oferując szeroki uśmiech. – Tak jak mówiłem – podjął ze śmiertelną powagą, odwracając się z powrotem ku dziewczynom – to już ostatni rok, kiedy jestem waszym kapitanem, więc oczekuję, że zakończymy go, zdobywając Puchar Quiddicha. Po mnie dowodzenie przejmie Angelina, a wtedy nie będę mieć już na nic wpły… – nagle urwał, dostrzegając nabijającego się z niego George'a.

Alicja i Katie zachichotały, a bliźniacy natychmiast wymknęli się spod karcącego spojrzenia Olivera i otoczyli Harry'ego, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.

– Podobno Wood powtarza to codziennie przed snem – oznajmił teatralnym szeptem Fred, nachylając się ku niemu. Angelina przewróciła oczami.

Harry sam wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi, choć jego uwadze nie umknął fakt, że Weasleyowie tylko z pozoru zachowywali się tak, jak zawsze. Przygarbione ramiona Freda czy zbyt entuzjastyczne ruchy George'a były drobnymi szczegółami, na które mało kto zwróciłby uwagę, ale jemu wyraźnie mówiły, że bliźniacy nie zapomnieli o tragedii i wciąż jeszcze się z nią nie uporali. No i ten mrok czający się w ich spojrzeniach i żartach… Wyglądało na to, że podobnie jak Harry, widzieli w Quidditchu przeze wszystkim okazję do zagłuszenia głosu sumienia.

– Kapitanie, można przejść do rzeczy, zanim któryś z nas zemdleje z braku ruchu? – zawołał Fred.

Oliver wyglądał na urażonego, ale podobnie jak reszta, palił się do rozpoczęcia rozgrzewki. Po szybkim ustaleniu zasad, Gryfoni dosiedli swoich mioteł i, niecierpliwie przestępując z nogi na nogę, oczekiwali na sygnał do startu. Harry zdążył jeszcze przelotnie pomyśleć o Ronie, nim rozległ się dźwięk gwizdka. Odepchnął mocno stopy od ziemi i wystrzelił w górę.

Z umysłu Harry'ego momentalnie uleciały wszystkie myśli, a uczucia zredukowały do najprostszych, nieskomplikowanych emocji: ekscytacji, szczęścia, euforii. Wiatr rozwiał mu włosy, w żyłach natychmiast popłynęła adrenalina. Im wyżej się wzbijał, tym dalej w tyle zostawały jego troski i zmartwienia – w końcu, poddając się rozpierającemu go poczuciu wolności, pozwolił sobie na zapomnienie o wszystkich i wszystkim.

Zatrzymał się dopiero kilkaset stóp nad boiskiem, obserwując z góry pozostałych zawodników. Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko jemu nagle wróciła energia – Fred i George także wyraźnie odżyli, a dzikie pętle zataczane przez bliźniaków wokół słupków były tego najlepszym świadectwem. I tym razem ich entuzjazm nie wyglądał na wymuszony.

Ten widok sprawił, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, twarz Harry'ego rozjaśnił szczery uśmiech.

Znienacka gwałtownie zanurkował w dół, rozkoszując się oporem zimnego powietrza na twarzy. Towarzyszący temu świst brzmiał w jego uszach jak najwspanialsza muzyka, a słysząc w oddali radosne okrzyki reszty drużyny, sam roześmiał się na całe gardło. W tym piekle, przez które ostatnio przechodził, zdążył zapomnieć o uzdrawiającej mocy Quidditcha. _Gdyby tylko w ciągu lata choć raz mógł dosiąść miotły._

Godzinę później zniżał się już ku ziemi, trzymając w palcach małego, złotego znicza. Serce wciąż waliło mu w piersi, a płuca kłuły boleśnie przy każdym zaczerpniętym oddechu, gdy w zwycięskim geście unosił dłoń z szamocącą się piłeczką, witany oklaskami. To był jeden z najlepszych treningów jakie całej drużynie udało się zaliczyć.

– Świetny chwyt, Harry! _–_ gdy tylko stopy jego stopy dotknęły gruntu, dobiegł go głos podekscytowanego Wooda. _–_ Wszyscy spisaliście się dziś po prostu fantastycznie, jak zaczniemy trenować, Ślizgoni będą bez szans! Musimy jeszcze omówić nową taktykę, bo mam kilka naprawdę świetnych pomysłów, nad którymi myślałem cale lato i wkrótce zwołam zebranie, by wam je wszystkie przedstawić i…

Reszta jego słów utonęła w pełnym oburzenia okrzyku Angeliny Johnson („Chyba oszalałeś! Połowa z nas zdaje w tym roku SUM-y!"), a zaplanowany wykład zamienił się w kłótnię o ilość maksymalnych treningów w tygodniu.

– Wood postradał zmysły – poinformował Harry'ego Fred, puszczając oko. _–_ Zgadnij, ile treningów chciał upchnąć w tygodniu?

– Osiem – parsknął Harry, szczerząc się w odpowiedzi i wspierając Nimbusa o ramię. _– _W końcu w tym roku musimy zdobyć Puchar, no nie?

Ruszyli całą grupą w stronę szatni, zmęczeni, ale szczęśliwi. Odreagowali stres i nareszcie zdobyli się na to, by choć na chwilę zapomnieć o tragedii i porozmawiać tak, jak dawniej. Harry czuł się dziwnie komfortowo i zarazem absurdalnie, gdy wymieniali się z Fredem i George'em wisielczymi żartami. Wszystkie ich początkowe rozterki rozwiały się, a mroczny humor idealnie wpasował w samopoczucie całej trójki – i Harry uświadomił sobie, że _to było dokładnie to, czego wszyscy potrzebowali._

Zaśmiewając się z opowieści – jednej złośliwszej od drugiej – na temat Toma Riddle'a, z którym bliźniacy byli na roku, nie zauważyli zbliżającej się z naprzeciwka drużyny Slytherinu, dopóki nie rozległ się czyjś drwiący głos:

– Jak tam wakacje, Potter?

Harry obrócił się błyskawicznie, stając oko w oko z Draco Malfoyem, którego usta wykrzywiał uśmieszek.

Jego szkolny wróg otoczony był innymi zawodnikami, przebranymi w sportowe szaty – w większości wyrośniętymi osiłkami ze starszych lat, którzy złowrogo łypali na Gryfonów. Sam Malfoy, w przeciwieństwie do reszty Ślizgonów, miał na sobie szkolny mundurek. Jego obandażowane ramię wisiało na temblaku, nieprzyjemnie przypominając Harry'emu o feralnym wydarzeniu z minionego tygodnia. W tym roku Hagrid objął posadę nauczyciela Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, a podczas pierwszej lekcji, którą Gryfoni dzielili ze Ślizgonami, Malfoy postanowił zniszczyć reputację półolbrzyma, rozwścieczając pół konia, pół orła, którym mieli się zajmować. Hipogryfy, bo tak się te zwierzęta nazywały, były bardzo dumne, a prowokowanie ich mogło skończyć się tragicznie, czego ten konkretny nie zawahał się zademonstrować.

– Widzę, że żadna magia nie jest w stanie uleczyć twojej głupoty, Malfoy – odparł zimno Harry, patrząc z pogardą na niesprawne ramię chłopca.

Tylko ktoś niesamowicie tępy nie zorientowałby się, że gnojek jedynie udaje pokrzywdzonego. Ale co Malfoy chciał tym osiągnąć? Obrażenie hipogryfa było aktem skrajnego idiotyzmu i Harry wątpił, by za jego zachowaniem stała jedynie chęć zaszkodzenia Hagridowi. Przez ostatnie kilka dni Harry uważnie go zresztą obserwował zarówno na wspólnych zajęciach, jak i podczas posiłków w Wielkiej Sali. Z tego, co zauważył, Draco bez skrupułów wykorzystywał swoją chwilową niepełnosprawność, głośno narzekał na zmarnowaną karierę, oraz, powołując się na pozycję ojca w Ministerstwie, nieustannie ogłaszał każdemu, że dni półolbrzyma w Hogwarcie są już policzone.

– Twoja troska o tego przygłupa mnie zadziwia, Potter – stwierdził Malfoy, demonstracyjnie poprawiając temblak. – Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak twoje oczy wypełniają się _wielkimi, samotnymi łzami,_ gdy już wyrzucą go z Hogwartu...

Ślizgoni ryknęli śmiechem, a Fred i George natychmiast wyciągnęli różdżki. Angelina i Katie wykazały się podobnym refleksem i niemal równocześnie schwyciły bliźniaków za szaty. Harry mocniej ścisnął swoją miotłę, zgrzytając zębami.

– Zignoruj go, Harry – syknął Wood, mierząc nienawistnym spojrzeniem Flinta, kapitana Slytherinu. – Idziemy do szatni. Nie będziemy marnować czasu na tę bandę kretynów.

Wszystko jeszcze mogło skończyć się dobrze, ale w tym akurat momencie Harry doznał olśnienia. Jego przeczucie nie zdążyło nawet uformować się w żadną konkretną myśl, gdy wypalił:

– Niech zgadnę, Malfoy. Chcesz się kontuzją wykręcić z Quidditcha, bo boisz się, jak Riddle zareagowałby, gdybyś jeszcze raz wylądował tyłkiem na murawie?

Nie wiedział, jakim cudem mu się to udało, ale wyglądało na to, że trafił w sedno, bo Draco cofnął się o krok, a przez jego twarz przemknął cień zaskoczenia. Chwila słabości trwała ułamek sekundy. W oczach Dziedzica Malfoyów zapłonęła nienawiść, a Harry poczuł niechętny podziw dla zdolności aktorskich tego zadufanego w sobie dupka – chłopiec zachował zimne opanowanie i zanim inni Ślizgoni mieli czas rozważyć, o usłyszeli, warknął:

– O czym ty bredzisz, Potter? Chyba powinieneś w końcu dołączyć do czubków na oddziale zamkniętym w Mungu. Możesz przy okazji zabrać ze sobą Weasleya, może wyszedłby mądrzejszy... _Parę dzieciaków mniej_ i jego matkę nareszcie będzie stać, by kupić sobie lustro.

Te słowa podziałały jak iskra poprzedzająca wybuch. Zanim Harry zdążył mrugnąć, Fred i George wściekle wyrwali się z objęć dziewczyn i rzucili na Malfoya, co spotkało się z natychmiastową reakcją ze strony Ślizgonów. Nim jednak czyjaś pięść zdążyła się spotkać ze szczęką kogoś innego, rozległ się ryk:

- _DEPULSO!_

Siła zaklęcia odrzucającego sprawiła, że wszyscy polecieli kilka metrów do tyłu. Harry, upadając, tak mocno uderzył potylicą w ziemię, że aż go zamroczyło. Nie był zresztą jedyny, sądząc po dobiegających zewsząd cierpiętniczych jękach.

– Wstawajcie, łachudry i zmiatajcie, ale już! Z życiem, bo wam pokażę, gdzie raki zimują! A jak zobaczę, że któryś z was wyciąga różdżkę, to przy okazji przetransmutuję go w szczuroszczeta!

Harry wzniósł się na łokciach, poprawiając swoje przekrzywione okulary. W następnej chwili ktoś brutalnie szarpnął go za szatę i bezlitośnie postawił na nogi, wciskając mu w ręce miotłę. Źródłem nieoczekiwanej interwencji okazał się starszy, ale wciąż krzepki mężczyzna o najszkaradniejszym obliczu, jakie Harry w życiu widział. Spośród głębokich blizn, zniekształcających rysy twarzy nieznajomego, wyłaniało się wielkie, wytrzeszczone oko o błękitnej tęczówce.

– No już! Nerwy na wodzy i żadnych sztuczek, znam waszego ojca! – obcy pogroził różdżką leżącym niedaleko Weasleyom, wciąż trzymając Harry'ego za szatę. – Idziemy, Potter.

Dziwaczne oko obróciło się w oczodole, a tęczówka zniknęła w tyle czaszki czarodzieja, co wyglądało jakby... moment, c_zy on właśnie obserwował wnętrze swojej głowy?_ Harry zagapił się na niego w przerażeniu i konsternacji.

– K-kim pan jest? _– _wykrztusił, potykając się o własne nogi, gdy ruszyli w stronę zamku.

– Alastor Moody, łowca czarnoksiężników – burknął w odpowiedzi tamten. Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że osobliwy jegomość kuśtykał, a spod szaty wystawał fragment drewnianej protezy zakończonej stopą z pazurami. Miał nadzieję, że auror nie spostrzegł jego wzdrygnięcia się. – Nie byłoby mnie tutaj gdyby Dumbledore nie postanowił przerwać mi emerytury. Wszystko po to, byś ty, Potter, narażał swój tyłek w walce z synem śmierciożercy!

Harry posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, nie wiedząc, czy powinien się czuć urażony czy wdzięczny za udzieloną pomoc. Słowa Moody'ego zabrzmiały tak, jakby niedoszła bójka z Malfoyem była co najmniej _walką na śmierć i życie_.

– Potrafię sam o siebie zadbać, proszę pana, to tylko... – zaczął, niezadowolony z obecności ręki aurora na swoim karku.

– „Tylko"? „Tylko?" Oczy trzeba mieć dookoła głowy, Potter! Nigdy nie wiesz, kto postanowi cię zabić – Alastor Moody zwrócił ku niemu twarz, wskazując różdżką na swoje niecodzienne oko. _–_ Stała czujność!

Łowca czarnoksiężników nie wyglądał na kogoś zdrowego na umyśle, ale Harry poczuł się zaintrygowany. A może... może mógłby spróbować spytać go o Syriusza Blacka? W jego głowie z wolna zaczął zarysowywać się plan, a impuls nakazał mu podążyć za nieznajomym. Nie był do końca pewien, co właściwie robi, ale postanowił sobie zaufać.

~oOo~

Było już po piątej, gdy Tom Riddle niespiesznie przemierzał puste korytarze Hogwartu.  
>O tej porze w niedzielne popołudnia mało kto wychylał nos poza Pokój Wspólny. Zwykle przed kolacją uczniowie naprędce odrabiali prace domowe, a ci z piątego i siódmego roku już teraz mieli do napisania eseje, choć część Ślizgonów cały dzień spędziła na boisku, szpiegując nabory do drużyn Quidditcha.<p>

Tak więc do godziny dziewiętnastej w zamku powinny panować cisza i spokój. Nawet w Slytherinie, choć gdy opuszczał lochy, atmosfera w domu Węża wciąż była nerwowa.

Riddle nie usłyszał w końcu odpowiedzi Howe, ponieważ jego pierwszą, strategiczną rozmowę ze Ślizgonami przerwało nagłe pojawienie się w ramach portretu Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka, który oznajmił, że _Dyrektor oczekuje na niego w gabinecie_. Zniedołężniałemu dziwakowi wielu rzeczy, z poczuciem stylu na czele, można było odmówić, ale o brak wyczucia czasu dziedzic Slytherina oskarżyć go nie mógł. Bo do tego, że Dumbledore nie wybrał tej pory przypadkowo, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Jego wróg doskonale wiedział, że w każdych innych okolicznościach takie „zaproszenie" zostałoby przez Riddle'a całkowicie zignorowane – ale nie wtedy, gdy znajdował się w towarzystwie innych uczniów.

Ostatecznie, głównie dla zachowania pozorów, postanowił udać się do gabinetu dyrektora.

Tom zastanawiał się tylko, o czym ten stary osioł mógł chcieć z nim rozmawiać. Sam nie miał mu nic do powiedzenia i każdy rodzaj werbalnej konfrontacji uważał za zbyteczny. Albus Dumbledore nie był wart ani chwili jego czasu i nawet teraz, gdy stanął przed posągiem chimery, w tej kwestii zdanie Riddle'a nie uległo zmianie.

_–_ Tom Marvolo Riddle – rzucił w jej stronę, nawet przez chwilę nie zastanawiając się nad hasłem.

Kamienne oczy stworzenia łypnęły na niego z góry, nim gigantyczne skrzydła rozpostarły się, ukazując spiralne schody.

_–_ Każdy wezwany uczeń najpierw narzeka, że nie podano mu hasła.

Riddle zignorował ten komentarz i bez ociągania wspiął się po schodach. Nie miał w zwyczaju rozmawiać ze sztucznie ożywionymi przedmiotami, takie praktyki były domeną niedouczonych szlam i mugolaków. Zatrzymał się przed bogato rzeźbionymi drzwiami i zastukał w nie kołatką. Gdy tylko się uchyliły, wszedł do środka.

– Ach, witaj, Tom!

Dziedzic Slytherina skrzyżował dłonie za plecami, mierząc chłodnym spojrzeniem znienawidzonego, byłego nauczyciela Transmutacji. Ten siedział zagłębiony w fotelu, za całkiem zagraconym bibelotami biurkiem, a w dłoniach trzymał pozłacaną szkatułkę.

Od czasu, gdy Riddle miał okazję po raz ostatni przebywać w tym pomieszczeniu, jeszcze za dyrektury Dippeta, okrągły gabinet znacznie się zmienił. Niegdyś schludny i surowy, pełen aury dostojeństwa, obecnie odzwierciedlał wystrojem dziwaczność Dumbledore'a. W gablotach, wcześniej gromadzących rzędy ważnych woluminów, teraz przechowywano niezliczone ilości osobliwych, magicznych gratów. Bezcenne księgi zostały przeniesione do tylnej wnęki i tam ułożone w bezładne sterty prosto na podłodze. Panujący wszędzie bezład i bałagan drażnił zmysł estetyki Toma, a każda sekunda przebywania tutaj przyprawiała o ból głowy.

– Usiądź, proszę. Zapewne zastanawiasz się, dlaczego cię tu zaprosiłem.

_I jeszcze ta odrażająca dobroduszność. _

– Nie sądzę, by istniała taka potrzeba – odparł zimno Riddle. Nie miał zamiaru silić się na uprzejmość.

Dumbledore nie wyglądał na zmieszanego odmową. Zagrzechotał za to ozdobnym pojemniczkiem, by po chwili wyjąć z niego różowego cukierka i umieścić go sobie w ustach. Tom skrzywił się z pogardą.

– Wierzę, że w pewnym sensie cieszy cię powrót do Hogwartu, Tom. Zawsze dobrze jest wracać do miejsc, które niegdyś nazywaliśmy domem...

– Na twoim miejscu bym się nie wysilał – przerwał jego wywód Riddle, unosząc brwi. – Obaj wiemy, przed kim stoimy. Przejdź do rzeczy, bo marnujesz mój czas.

Starzec zacmokał z niezadowoleniem.

– Tom, Tom... Ufam, że nie ma powodów dla nieuprzejmości. Cytrynowego dropsa? Osobiście moje ulubione, są świetne na stres i skołatane nerwy.

Dziedzic Slytherina zacisnął szczękę, z trudem panując nad swoją irytacją. _Gdyby nie te przeklęte obręcze, rozmawialibyśmy inaczej. _

– Czego chcesz? – zażądał, ignorując propozycję.

– Dowiedzieć się, jak sobie radzisz – odparł dyrektor, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem łagodnych, niebieskich oczu. – Choć twoje zamiary są raczej oczywiste, to chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, że z obecnej sytuacji są inne wyjścia od tych, których poszukujesz. Wciąż jesteś wyjątkowo błyskotliwym czarodziejem, Tom. Masz przed sobą ogrom możliwości.

– Niech zgadnę – zadrwił Riddle. – Przyszedłem tu, by usłyszeć, że jeśli zmienię stanowisko i wesprę twoje plany, ukryjesz _mnie i moich bliskich_ w bezpiecznym miejscu z dala od Voldemorta?

– Oczywiście, jeśli tego będziesz oczekiwał – zgodził się Dumbledore. – Ale obaj wiemy, że nie będzie takiej potrzeby, bo sam potrafisz o siebie zadbać. Myślałem o czymś innym, Tom. Spójrz szerzej na całą tę sytuację: zyskałeś nowe życie, a wraz z nim szansę na podążenie ścieżką inną tej, którą obrał Lord Voldemort. Masz niepowtarzalną okazję wyciągnąć wnioski z jego błędów i uniknąć powtórzenia ich.

Na wargi Toma wpełzł kpiący uśmieszek.

– A skąd pomysł, że ich nie uniknę?

Na te słowa starszy czarodziej z zamyśloną miną sięgnął po miętówkę.

– Czasem nie wystarczy wiedzieć, co poszło nie tak, by kolejna próba okazała się udana. – Pojemniczek z cukierkami został odłożony na stół, a długie, pomarszczone palce splotły się na wysokości okularów-połówek. – Twój starszy odpowiednik chciał po ukończeniu Hogwartu zostać nauczycielem. Wtedy jeszcze szukał sposobu na urzeczywistnienie swojej wizji świata, i cóż… gdybym wiedział, jak to się wszystko potoczy, prawdopodobnie nie sprzeciwiłbym się pomysłowi zatrudnienia go – a nawet sam go zatrudnił, jeśli miałoby to zapobiec skutkom innych, fatalnych wyborów.

– Nie jestem zainteresowany nauczaniem w Hogwarcie – syknął dziedzic Slytherina, nie dając po sobie poznać, że zaskoczyła go ta wiadomość. Myśl o zostaniu nauczycielem zawsze błąkała się po zakamarkach jego umysłu, choć nigdy nie sądził, że będzie chciał ten pomysł zrealizować. – Twoje manipulacje nie robią na mnie wrażenia. Obaj wiemy, że pokonanie Voldemorta jest kwestią zniszczenia horkruksów, a jednym z nich jestem ja.

_–_ W rzeczy samej – mruknął Dumbledore, przekrzywiając głowę na bok. _–_ I to naprawdę wyjątkowym, Tom. Muszę przyznać, że nie mam pojęcia, jak tego dokonaliście. Gdybyś jednak zechciał rozważyć moją propozycję, jestem pewien, że udałoby nam się wspólnie opracować jakieś rozwiązanie. W przeciwnym razie, rzeczywiście, twoja śmierć okaże się konieczna.

Choć w ostatnim zdaniu wyraźnie czaiła się groźba, to niebieskie oczy wciąż przyglądały mu się przyjaźnie znad okularów-polówek. Riddle szyderczo przykrył usta dłonią, udając, że się zastanawia.

– Ach, tak – zakpił, boleśnie wydłużając samogłoski. – Ciągle zapominam, że rozmawiam z niekwestionowanym autorytetem w dziedzinie sztuk magicznych, _profesorze_. Kimże ja jestem, by rozumieć prawa, którymi rządzi się magia? Doprawdy, ciekawe ilu takich Potterów dało się nabrać na obietnice złamania połowy z nich.

– Obawiam się, że nie doceniasz zarówno mnie, jak i Harry'ego, Tom. Wierzę, że ominięcie tej przeszkody jest możliwe i z chęcią przedstawię ci swoje teorie na ten temat, jeśli tylko będziesz gotów na współpracę.

– Och, podobno _już raz_ _byłem gotów_ się jej podjąć, proponując pomoc w wychowywaniu młodszych pokoleń czarodziejów. Jednak sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że powinienem unikać powielania błędów Lorda Voldemorta – dziedzic Slytherina teatralnie rozłożył ręce. _–_ Jesteś skończonym głupcem, jeśli sądzisz, że w ten sposób mnie pokonasz. Magiczne obręcze i próba resocjalizacji? Cóż za godna podziwu odwaga z twojej strony, Dumbledore.

Spotkanie było skończone. Tom nie miał zamiaru czekać na odpowiedź. Obrócił się na pięcie i bez słowa pożegnania opuścił gabinet, już teraz wiedząc, że jego noga więcej tu nie postanie – nie, dopóki dyrektorem Hogwartu był ten stary dziwoląg. Manipulować nim – mistrzem w tej dziedzinie? Na sam dźwięk głosu tego dziadygi w Tomie Riddle'u budził się morderca. Skrzydła kamiennej chimery zatrzasnęły się za nim.

_Obawiam się, że nie doceniasz zarówno mnie, jak i Harry'ego._

Nie, żeby stary osioł sam lekceważył potęgę Lorda Voldemorta. Przy takim podejściu ze strony dyrektora, Tom zaczynał wątpić, by jego horkruksom groziło rychłe unicestwienie. Jeśli Albus Dumbledore zniżył się do tego, by szukać sojuszu z dziedzicem Slytherina, musiał mieć naprawdę marne pojęcie o inteligencji swojego przeciwnika. To, że Riddle raz połknął przynętę w postaci Złotego Chłopca, nie znaczyło, że jeszcze raz da się wziąć pod włos. Następnych okazji nie będzie.

Powinien jednak pospieszyć się z rozwiązywaniem zagadek.

Jaką rolę w planach Dumbledore'a odgrywał Harry Potter? Co takiego w nim było, że Voldemort chciał osobiście go zabić, gdy ten był jeszcze niemowlęciem? Przecież ten dzieciak nie miał w sobie nic wyjątkowego. Gdyby chociaż otaczająca go aura była potężniejsza… ale nie była. _Nic__ w tej układance do siebie nie pasowało._

A jednak gdzieś w tym wszystkim krył się sens i Tom musiał go jak najszybciej odnaleźć.

Harry Potter nie był żadną reinkarnacją Merlina, to wiedział na pewno. Wnioskując z tego, jak tamten pokonał Quirrela na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie, przed Voldemortem musiała go chronić jakiegoś rodzaju tarcza. Potter nie był w stanie za pomocą magii pokonać bazyliszka i w obliczu śmiertelnego zagrożenia nie ujawił żadnych sekretnych mocy. Gdyby nie przeklęty feniks i miecz Godryka Gryffindora, jego szanse na zwycięstwo byłyby równe zeru. Tom doskonale pamiętał, jak Harry słabł, gdy jad z kła bazyliszka powoli atakował jego ciało.

Jeśli dzieciak rzeczywiście zniszczył Quirrela jedynie za pomocą dotyku, możliwe, że chodziło o ochronę poprzez krew. Choć było to nieprawdopodobne, to stworzona z zewnątrz silna bariera mogłaby, hipotetycznie, odbić od niego Klątwę Zabijającą. To tłumaczyłoby brak wewnętrznej potęgi Harry'ego. Riddle podejrzewał, że za zaklęciem ochronnym stało któreś z rodziców chłopca, raczej matka, niż ojciec. W końcu Potter mieszkał u mugolskich krewnych z jej strony, a nikt normalny nie umieściłby _takiego_ dziecka u ludzi, którzy nie byli w stanie bronić się przed magią.

Riddle zatrzymał się na środku korytarza, nagle zdeterminowany w poukładaniu tych puzzli.

Harry, podobnie jak on, posługiwał się wężomową. Tom dobrze znał swój rodowód i wiedział, że ostatnimi żyjącymi potomkami Slytherina byli Gauntowie, dlatego Pokrewieństwo z Potterami, a tym bardziej Lily Evans, było wykluczone. W latach czterdziestych Riddle spędził sporo czasu na odtwarzaniu drzewa genealogicznego własnego rodu, dowiadując się przy okazji, że czarodzieje z linii Salazara byli jedynymi Wężoustymi na terenie całej Europy. Teoria, że istniała inna rodzina, która mogła poszczycić się tą umiejętnością odpadała. Ostatnia opcja zakładała, że po mrocznej klątwie Harry'emu została nie tylko blizna, ale również cząstka mocy Voldemorta, przekazana nieświadomie. Dalej nie wyjaśniało to jednak, _dlaczego w ogóle jego starsza wersja próbowała to dziecko zamordować_.

I nagle w głowie Dziedzica Slytherina pojawił się pewien pomysł.

Przed oczami przemknęło mu wspomnienie, gdy po skończonym procesie Potter wybiegł za Dumbledore'em i został przez niego całkowicie zignorowany. Kilka dni temu Tom osobiście przyłapał jego szlamowatą przyjaciółkę w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych na szukaniu informacji o horkruksach.

Wyglądało więc na to, że Złoty Chłopiec desperacko pragnął informacji, a jednocześnie nie mógł wydobyć ich od Dumbledore'a.

Riddle uśmiechnął się, nim pewnym krokiem ruszył w głąb korytarza. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego stary trzymał chłopca w niewiedzy, ale wiedział już, w jaki sposób można to wykorzystać.

~oOo~

Dopiero w hallu Harry zorientował się, że zapomniał zahaczyć o szatnię i wciąż ma na sobie strój szukającego.

Było to jednak bez znaczenia, bo rozmowa z Alastorem Moodym okazała się absorbująca, a największą niespodzianką było to, że stary auror znał jego rodziców.

Podczas piętnastominutowego spaceru Harry nie tylko poznał wiele szczegółów z życia Lily i Jamesa, ale również uzyskał odpowiedzi na pewne pytania dotyczące Syriusza Blacka. Moody uznał, że nie ma potrzeby ukrywania przed Harrym prawdy, a wręcz wskazane jest, by chłopak wiedział, kto na niego czyha. Tym podejściem ekscentryczny łowca czarnoksiężników natychmiast zyskał w oczach chłopca uznanie i zaskarbił jego sympatię, a nim dotarli do zamku, Harry wiedział już, że sam chciałby kiedyś pracować jako auror.

Moody może i był trochę stuknięty, ale za to posiadał wszystkie te cechy, których jemu brakowało, by stanąć do walki Voldemortem.

– Zbliża się czas mojej warty – burknął Moody, mocno stukając drewnianą nogą w kamienną posadzkę. – cholerstwo się zacina... w razie czego, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać, Potter. Możesz też pytać o Tonks i Shacklebolta.

Harry skinął głową, wspierając Nimbusa o ramię.

- Dziękuję za wszystko... proszę pana.

Moody w odpowiedzi mocno klepnął go w ramię i ruszył w głąb korytarza. Harry jeszcze przez chwilę stał, obserwując oddalającą się, przysadzistą sylwetkę czarodzieja. Musiał teraz wrócić do szatni, by zmienić szaty i zabrać swoje rzeczy, ale wiedział, że podążenie za tym człowiekiem było warte jego czasu.

Już miał się odwrócić i skierować do wyjścia, gdy jego wzrok przykuła inna, mijająca Moody'ego, postać. Harry zastygł, natychmiast rozpoznając w niej Toma Riddle'a.

~oOo~

Dochodziła szósta i mniej więcej o tej porze Ślizgoni zaczynali rekrutację.

Riddle pamiętał, że bezpośrednio przed nimi boisko mieli zajmować Gryfoni. Jeśli się nie mylił, Złoty Chłopiec powinien właśnie wracać do zamku – bo o tym, że gra na pozycji szukającego, mówiono w całym Hogwarcie.

Ledwo minął tydzień, a Tom wiedział już na jakiej miotle lata Potter, że podczas swojego pierwszego meczu prawie połknął Znicza, w zeszłym roku Lockhart przez przypadek usunął mu kości z prawego ramienia, dostał na koniec Okropny z Eliksirów i przyjaźnił się Ronem Weasleyem i Hermioną Granger.

Ludzie dyskutowali nawet o tym, jaki rodzaj puddingu Potter lubi najbardziej; bananowy czy może truskawkowy?

Aż dziw, że nikt jeszcze nie pomyślał o założeniu klubu miłośników Chłopca z Blizną na Czole – Knot z pewnością zapisałby się do niego jako pierwszy, a wraz z nim połowa świata czarodziejów.

Zszedł ze schodów i skręcił w lewo, kierując się w stronę głównego hallu. Konfrontacja z chłopcem i tak była nieunikniona, więc lepiej, żeby gra przebiegała na zasadach Toma. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, trzynastoletni Gryfon zostanie wyeliminowany, a dziedzic Slytherina zgarnie znacznie więcej, niż straci.

Minąwszy szereg wypolerowanych zbroi, nagle zatrzymał się, stając twarzą w twarz z obcym czarodziejem. Lub czymś, co _teoretycznie_ powinno być twarzą wspomnianego czarodzieja.

Powiedzieć, że poprzecinane bliznami oblicze prezentowało się szkaradnie, byłoby uprzejmością. Aparycja nieznajomego pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, jednak tym, co najbardziej odrzuciło Toma, było sztuczne, jaskrawoniebieskie oko, wypełniające oczodół. Nie potrzebował nawet dwóch sekund, by rozpoznać w obcym łowcę czarnoksiężników.

– A ty dokąd? – warknął gardłowo auror, przyszpilając Toma intensywnym spojrzeniem zdrowego, paciorkowatego oka. To drugie obróciło się dziko, również się na nim koncentrując.

– Z jakiej racji miałbym udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie?

– Wiem, kim jesteś – odparł groźnie nieznajomy. – To oko widzi przez mury. Na twoim miejscu nie próbowałbym żadnych sztuczek, Riddle. Obserwuję cię.

– Zdążyłem zauważyć – zripostował zimno dziedzic Slytherina, po czym minął czarodzieja, nie siląc się, by ukryć obrzydzenie.

Ruszył w stronę głównego wejścia. W tej samej chwili na końcu korytarza dostrzegł Harry'ego Pottera, który z miotłą w dłoni przyglądał się tej scenie. Riddle zwolnił kroku, natychmiast wyrzucając całe zajście z pamięci. Z aurorem na karku nie mógł pozwolić sobie na żadne podejrzane ruchy.

Spodziewał się, że Potter natychmiast wyjdzie, ale chłopiec po prostu stał, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie. Coś w jego postawie mówiło Tomowi, że tamten _wie_ już o czekającej ich konfrontacji, choć nie gwarantowało to jeszcze dyskretnego przebiegu rozmowy. Atmosfera na korytarzu nagle zagęściła się.

Riddle dobrze pamiętał moment, w którym tydzień wcześniej skrzyżowały się ich spojrzenia. Towarzyszące temu napięcie znów było obecne, choć tym razem więcej w nim było oczekiwania niż chęci uniknięcia spotkania. Oczy Harry'ego pozostały jednak te same – pełne nienawiści i buty, choć brakowało w nich zdziwienia.

– Witaj, Harry – kąciki ust Riddle'a drgnęły w powściągliwym uśmiechu, gdy wreszcie się zrównali. – Widzę, że nie jesteś zaskoczony.

– Czego chcesz, Riddle? – spytał zimno chłopiec, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

– **Zaciągnąć cię do lasu i zabić** – odparł lekko Tom, przekrzywiając głowę na bok. Uniósł brwi, gdy Harry cofnął się na dźwięk wężomowy.

Poza tym żart zadziałał dość efektownie – Złoty Chłopiec na parę sekund osłupiał.

– Dlaczego miałbym chcieć z tobą rozmawiać? – odwarknął w końcu Harry, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. – Nie mam ci absolutnie nic do powiedzenia.

– I dlatego właśnie stałeś, czekając aż do ciebie podejdę? – zakpił Riddle, postanawiając jednak nie przeciągać struny. – Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Po wysłuchaniu jej będziesz mógł zrobić, co zechcesz, ale zignorowanie przeciwnika byłoby nierozważne.

Po tych słowach dziedzic Slytherina wyminął Harry'ego i przez półotwarte drzwi wyszedł na zewnątrz, pozostawiając chłopca w hallu. Nie spodziewał się zresztą, by Potter zignorował zaproszenie – Gryfoni byli podatni na prowokacje, a sądząc po stroju do Quidditcha, ten konkretny i tak musiał wrócić się do szatni.

Zdążył przejść nie więcej niż dziesięć metrów, gdy odgłos kroków z tyłu poinformował Toma, ze się nie pomylił.

– Nie myśl, że mam ochotę cię słuchać – wycedził Harry, gdy zrównali krok. – To ty podążasz za mną, ja idę się przebrać.

– Oczywiście – odparł dziedzic Slytherina z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. – Jak ci idą poszukiwania informacji o horkruksach, Harry?

Potter zatrzymał się, patrząc na Riddle'a z bezkresną nienawiścią. Wyższy chłopiec odpowiedział mrocznym uśmieszkiem i w geście oczekiwania splótł dłonie za plecami.

– Czego chcesz? - powtórzył Gryfon, cedząc słowa przez zęby.

– Zaoferować wymianę – Tom teatralnie wzruszył ramionami. Jako pierwszy ponownie podjął spacer ku boisku. Po dwóch sekundach Harry również niechętnie się na to zdecydował. – Chcesz mnie pokonać, Harry, a ja chcę pokonać ciebie. Obaj potrzebujemy do tego narzędzi, a najbardziej śmiercionośnym z nich jest wiedza.

– Nie rozśmieszaj mnie – parsknął Harry. – Jesteś oszustem i mordercą, nie będę z tobą wchodził w żadne układy. Prędzej umrę, niż powiem ci o czymkolwiek.

Riddle miał ochotę przewrócić oczami. Potter nie tylko był stuprocentowym Gryfonem, ale w dodatku zachowywał się jak rozkapryszone dziecko. Dzielące ich trzy lata różnicy były dla Toma aż zanadto odczuwalne, jednak dla dobra sprawy musiał przez to przejść.

– Więc straciłbyś na tym nie tylko życie, ale też informacje, których tak rozpaczliwie poszukujesz – odparł chłodno. – Moja oferta jest prosta. Wymiana informacji o równej wartości, zabezpieczona Wieczystą Przysięgą. W ten sposób obaj zyskamy gwarancję, że żaden z nas nie kłamie i niczego nie próbuje ukryć.

Harry nie odezwał się, wciąż wyraźnie wściekły, ale Riddle natychmiast wyczuł, że chłopiec nie zrozumiał.

– Karą za złamanie Wieczystej Przysięgi jest śmierć. Możesz to sprawdzić z łatwością – dodał gładko dziedzic Slytherina. – Proponuję ci układ działający na zasadzie miecza obosiecznego. Nie mogę przed tobą zataić niczego – jeśli spytasz, jak mnie zabić, będę zmuszony ci o tym powiedzieć, pod warunkiem, że ty w zamian zaoferujesz coś o dokładnie tej samej wartości. To wysoka cena, ale dzięki temu masz okazję zyskać dwie rzeczy – czas i wiedzę, o której Dumbledore'owi nawet się nie śniło, ponieważ jedynym jej źródłem jesteśmy ja i Voldemort.

– Dzięki, ale nie. Nie wchodzę w żadne układy z cholernym _Voldemortem_ – warknął chłopiec. – Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo. I jak w ogóle można ocenić, czy wymieniane informacje faktycznie są równowarte?

Tom uśmiechnął się w duchu. Nie pomylił się zbytnio w ocenie Harry'ego, zakładając, że Złoty Chłopiec był zbyt ciekawski, by wyszło mu to na dobre.

– Na zasadzie negocjacji – odparł, ignorując pierwszą część jego wypowiedzi. – Zanim przystąpimy do wypełnienia umowy, każdy z nas będzie przygotowany. Wiesz, co zyskujesz i co dajesz w zamian, więc robisz to świadomie. Sam akt wymiany jest przypieczętowaniem obustronnego porozumienia.

Zbliżali się już do boiska. Tom niemal widział, jak w głowie trzynastolatka obracają się trybiki, gdy chłopiec zastanawiał się nad przedstawioną ofertą. Riddle nie liczył na otrzymanie odpowiedni ani dziś, ani jutro – w tej chwili najważniejsze było zaszczepienie samego pomysłu. Musiał być pewien, że gdy rozmowa dobiegnie końca, chłopiec przez cały czas będzie rozważał jego propozycję.

Zaproponowanie układu nie było jednak jedynym celem dziedzica Slytherina – do realizacji drugiego miał dopiero przejść. Riddle chciał przekonać się, co się stanie, gdy dotknie Pottera. Nie mógł jednak w żaden sposób zbliżyć się do chłopca – nie, dopóki mieli na karku podstarzałego aurora. Wyeliminowanie świadka było niemożliwe, w dodatku Tom wolał sprawdzić to tak, żeby Harry sam o niczym się nie zorientował. A to mogło być trudne.

– Nie doceniasz mnie i Dumbledore'a, jeśli sądzisz, że do rozgryzienia cię potrzebne są układy, Riddle – nadeszła zimna odpowiedź Pottera. – Uznaj to za „nie" i odczep się ode mnie.

W tym momencie Riddle wpadł na pewien ryzykowny pomysł, kątem oka obserwując grę Ślizgonów. Nie mógł tak po prostu go dotknąć, chyba że... chłopiec straci świadomość i cała scena będzie wyglądać jak najczystszy przypadek. Miał szczęście, że Potter stał tyłem do boiska, ale nie wiedział jeszcze, jak temu szczęściu dopomóc. Musiał myśleć szybko.

Poza Pokojem Wspólnym legilimencja była zbyt trudna, bo ograniczały go obręcze, a pałkarze pozostawali w ruchu. Nie mógł wyciągnąć różdżki stojąc naprzeciw Chłopca, który Przeżył, więc jedynym wyjściem była magia bezróżdżkowa, z której dziedzic Slytherina ostatnim razem korzystał jako dziecko.

– Weź pod uwagę, Harry, że im dłużej się będziesz zastanawiać, tym więcej kart stracisz. Oczywiście nie musisz odpowiadać już teraz, ale pamiętaj, że żaden nas nie ustaje w poszukiwaniach, a ja mam nad tobą przewagę. Pomyśl nad tym. A w razie czego wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

Musiał się bardzo skupić, by wyglądać normalnie i jednocześnie skoncentrować swoją magię dookoła jednego, ruchomego obiektu. Gdy był młodszy, przenoszenie różnych rzeczy nie było dla niego problemem, ale manewrując nimi, zawsze używał dłoni. Teraz nie mógł sobie pozwolić na żadne podejrzane ruchy, nie wspominając o konieczności utrzymania maski.

_Skoncentruj się, Riddle._

Harry już otwierał usta, gotów rzucić zjadliwą odpowiedź, gdy Tomowi nareszcie udało się złapać tłuczka i siłą woli gwałtownie zmienić kierunek jego lotu. Zanim z ust Złotego Chłopca zdążył się wydobyć choć jeden dźwięk, rozległ się głuchy trzask piłki uderzającej prosto w tył jego głowy.

Riddle zareagował błyskawicznie, łapiąc omdlałego Pottera za szatę, nim ten zdążył upaść. Równie szybko odgarnął mu włosy z czoła, muskając przy tym opuszkami miejsce dookoła blizny.

Nic się nie stało. Żadna destrukcyjna moc nie sparzyła palców Toma, ale... tam, gdzie ich skóra zetknęła się, poczuł mrowiące ciepło, jak gdyby blizna w jakiś sposób go przyciągała. Wrażenie było subtelne i niezbyt silne, ale wystarczyło, by go zaintrygować.

Wszystko trwało ułamek sekundy. Tom puścił Harry'ego, pozwalając mu upaść na ziemię. Ślizgoni już lądowali, zwabieni całym zajściem, a dziedzic Slytherina był pewien, że w ciągu kilku minut na boisko wejdą aurorzy. Mimo to ostatni raz spojrzał na bladą twarz Gryfona, wciąż mając w pamięci niespotykaną reakcję blizny.

Oddalając się, Riddle miał wrażenie, że właśnie odkrył zagadkę, która może się okazać najważniejszą ze wszystkich.  
>


End file.
